Le monde de Misère
by septentrion
Summary: Hermione et Severus traversent une barrière magique au cours d'une escarmouche entre d'une part Harry, Ron et Hermione et l'Ordre, et d'autre part des Mangemorts. Bill et Remus partent à leur secours. Nominée aux 2007 OWL awards.
1. Chez Barjow et Beurk

**Chapitre 1. Chez Barjow et Beurk**

_Disclaimer : je ne tire absolument aucun profit de ce divertissement_

_Chapitre relu par ma chère beta, Dacian Goddess

* * *

_

_"Barjow et Beurk"_ indiquait l'enseigne du magasin dont la vitrine peu attrayante exposait des crânes rétrécis, des ossements en tout genre et des flacons au contenu peu ragoûtant. L'Allée des Embrumes, qui n'abritait que des commerces peu recommandables, était vide à cette heure de la nuit ; seuls quelques miaulements de chats interrompaient le lourd silence, tandis que les pavés humides luisaient faiblement sous la lumière malade d'une lanterne oubliée, suspendue à un crochet rouillé sur le mur d'une boutique voisine.

Cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité, trois jeunes gens fraîchement sortis de l'adolescence tentaient d'ouvrir la porte de chez Barjow et Beurk à l'aide d'une épingle à cheveux.

—Dépêche-toi, Harry, murmura Hermione nerveusement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter une nouvelle fois un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule, plaquant ses cheveux épais contre son oreille pour avoir un champ de vision plus large.

—Je fais ce que je peux, répliqua Harry à voix basse, les dents serrées, ses yeux verts concentrés sur ce qu'il faisait. Voilà, je tourne et…

La porte s'entrouvrit. Sans perdre de temps, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger s'engouffrèrent dans le magasin et refermèrent la porte en silence. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'aucune clochette ne signalait l'entrée de « visiteurs ». Ils restèrent sous la cape par précaution et se faufilèrent au milieu des vitrines, tirant parti de la faible lueur de la rue qui pénétrait dans le local. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ignorer les tâches brunes sur les robes exposées à leur droite, ou les usages possibles des instruments inconnus qui pendaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Hermione se força à détourner les yeux des ouvrages visiblement anciens, regorgeant de savoir, qui faisaient signe à son esprit avide de connaissance de s'arrêter un peu, juste quelques minutes, pour lire un ou deux paragraphes. Harry jeta un regard malveillant à l'armoire à disparaître qui avait servi à introduire des Mangemorts quelques mois plus tôt dans le château de Poudlard, son école bien-aimée, mais recentra bien vite ses pensées sur leur mission. Quant à Ron, il se sentait un peu nerveux et fier en même temps car ce soir, il allait une nouvelle fois participer à la destruction d'un des Horcruxes de Voldemort, ces abominations du Mage Noir, ces objets dans lesquels il avait caché des parties de son âme pour assurer son immortalité.

Sans faire de bruit, ils atteignirent la porte menant à l'arrière-boutique au fond du magasin. Les longs moments passés à déambuler dans Poudlard hors des heures autorisées sans se faire prendre se révélaient payantes lors de telles occasions : aucun mot n'était nécessaire entre les trois amis pour se déplacer en toute discrétion. Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut la cheminée qui l'avait mené par inadvertance chez Barjow et Beurk cinq ans plus tôt ; son âtre était plongé dans des ténèbres opaques, et un quart de seconde, il eut l'impression qu'un monstre allait en surgir pour les dévorer, lui et ses amis. La sensation passa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, tandis que Ron ouvrait avec précaution la porte de l'arrière-boutique.

Ils se trouvèrent face à une salle tout en longueur qui s'étirait dans l'obscurité vers leur gauche et vers leur droite. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, pas une fenêtre, lanterne ou bougie, qui aurait pu donner de la lumière. Hermione utilisa sa maîtrise des sorts informulés pour allumer sa baguette d'un _Lumos_ silencieux. La faible lueur émise par la baguette ne leur permettait pas de voir le lieu où ils étaient dans son intégralité, mais était suffisante pour leur assurer de ne pas bousculer un objet en se déplaçant. Inutile d'ameuter qui que ce soit ; leur quête était un secret.

La forme massive et sombre d'une étagère leur barrait la vue. Harry savait qu'elle occupait le centre de l'arrière-boutique sur quasiment toute sa longueur ; il avait trouvé au nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, le groupe résistant à Voldemort, un plan de l'établissement que Hermione avait obligeamment dupliqué grâce à l'un des nombreux sortilèges qu'elle connaissait. Pour rejoindre le coffre qui abritait la Bible illustrée de Rowena Serdaigle (une des fondatrices de Poudlard), l'un des objets que Voldemort avait utilisé comme Horcruxe, ils devaient prendre sur leur droite. Harry fit signe de la main à Ron et à Hermione de le suivre. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent face au coffre et essayèrent d'identifier les enchantements qui très probablement le protégeaient.

* * *

Alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione s'invitaient dans le magasin et son arrière-boutique, un autre trio, qui montait la garde à l'étage, fut mis en alerte. Dès que la porte d'entrée fut ouverte, l'air de la pièce dans laquelle stationnaient trois serviteurs de Voldemort, connus sous le nom de Mangemorts, fut traversé par une vague qui fit trembler leurs vêtements comme une brise d'été et qui créa un léger picotement sur leur peau. Une alarme bien discrète mais diablement efficace. Severus Snape, Rabastan Lestrange et Alecto Carrow se levèrent d'un bond et s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir à la queue leu leu. Severus mena leur petite procession dans l'escalier dont les marches avaient été traitées pour étouffer les sons. Ils arrivèrent directement dans l'arrière-boutique de chez Barjow et Beurk, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait le coffre. Juste devant eux se dressait l'extrémité de la grande étagère qui occupait le milieu de la pièce. D'un signe, Severus indiqua à Alecto et Rabastan de prendre à droite de l'étagère ; ils seraient ainsi deux du côté où se trouvait la porte de communication avec le magasin, seule échappatoire possible pour les intrus. Lui-même prit par la gauche. Les visiteurs indélicats allaient se retrouver pris en tenaille. 

Severus avança avec la plus grande discrétion en direction du coffre qu'il était chargé de garder avec Alecto et Rabastan. Il se demandait bien ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait y cacher qui nécessitait d'être gardé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par les Mangemorts les plus compétents. Il avait fait passer l'information à l'Ordre du Phénix car, bien qu'il ait assassiné leur leader (avec circonstances très, très atténuantes tout de même), il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que le Mage Noir qu'il servait officiellement prît le pouvoir. Qui donc l'Ordre avait-il envoyé pour voler le trésor de son « Maître » ? Tout à coup, l'air parut comme en mouvement, et il put voir près du sol des chaussures lacées éclairées par une pauvre lumière. Potter et ses sbires sous une cape d'invisibilité ! Ces idiots étaient sans doute là en free-lance. Les vacances de Noël n'étaient pas supposées débuter avant un mois, ou à peu près ; ils auraient dû être à Poudlard. A moins que la rumeur, à laquelle il n'avait prêté que peu d'attention, selon laquelle Potter avait quitté l'école ne soit vraie. Il soupira intérieurement. Comment faire pour épargner le gamin et ses amis sans provoquer la suspicion de ses deux acolytes ?

* * *

Pendant qu'un drame se préparait dans l'arrière-boutique de Barjow et Beurk, d'autres personnes s'apprêtaient à intervenir. A l'affût dans une chambre de bonne de l'autre côté de l'étroite rue, Remus Lupin et Fleur Weasley, tous deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, virent la porte du magasin d'objets de magie noire s'ouvrir et se refermer toute seule. Remus lança son Patronus immédiatement pour demander des renforts. Ils savaient que, quelque part, des Mangemorts surveillaient le magasin, mais jamais ils n'avaient perçu la moindre trace d'une activité de leur part. Ils tenaient peut-être là leur chance d'en capturer quelques-uns, et peut-être même de savoir pourquoi une simple boutique attirait sur elle l'attention du Mage Noir. 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bill Weasley, Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt apparurent dans la petite pièce, l'emplissant momentanément du bruit de craquement caractéristique du Transplanage. Bill jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Fleur, son épouse de quelques mois, puis se concentra à nouveau sur les événements en cours.

—Quelqu'un est entré chez Barjow et Beurk sous une cape d'invisibilité, ou peut-être un sortilège, les informa Remus. C'est le premier signe d'activité inhabituelle que nous observons. Comme convenu lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, nous allons opérer une reconnaissance, et voir si nous ne pouvons pas capturer des Mangemorts au passage.

La détermination s'entendait dans les paroles du loup-garou, et les autres se contentèrent de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils se mirent en route immédiatement. Leurs gestes, leur façon de se déplacer, leur coordination, tout trahissait l'entraînement en vue d'occasions comme celle-ci.

Ils s'introduisirent en silence et en file indienne dans le magasin, mais ils oublièrent toute discrétion lorsqu'ils entendirent des sorts fuser ainsi que le bruit caractéristique d'un affrontement dans l'arrière-boutique. Dans leur hâte, ils se bousculèrent et tentèrent de passer tous les six par la porte menant à l'arrière du magasin, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne pouvaient passer que par deux. Ils rectifièrent la situation et s'engouffrèrent dans l'espace étroit sur leur droite situé entre le mur et l'étagère pour se diriger vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Stupéfaits, ils distinguèrent à la lueur des sorts Ron et Harry aux prises avec Rabastan Lestrange et Alecto Carrow.

* * *

Harry fut le premier à se sentir observé : ses cheveux noirs se dressèrent sur sa nuque et il se figea. Ses deux amis furent alertés par sa posture rigide. Ron tenta de se retourner pour regarder si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière eux. Son mouvement fit bouger la cape, et leurs pieds furent visibles pendant un bref instant. D'instinct, se sachant découvert, Harry rejeta la cape derrière lui et attaqua. 

—_Expelliarmus !  
_

Dans l'urgence, il ne prit pas le temps de se concentrer pour utiliser des sorts informulés, mais il sut qu'il avait fait mouche lorsqu'il entendit une baguette tomber au sol. Il avait à peine fini de prononcer la formule du sortilège qu'il fut frappé par un _Levicorpus_ silencieux ; il se retrouva suspendu en l'air, la tête en bas. L'étroitesse des lieux fit qu'il se cogna le crâne sur le coin de l'étagère et vit trente-six chandelles. Il ne lâcha pas sa baguette cependant.

Ron ne resta pas en reste. Tandis que Rabastan Lestrange cherchait sa baguette à tâtons sur le sol pierreux, Ron s'était accroupi et passa sous Harry, tout en lançant un « _Stupéfix_ » qui rata de peu la tête d'Alecto qui se trouvait derrière Rabastan. La relative petite taille de la Mangemorte lui avait sauvé la mise.

Derrière Ron, Hermione dirigeait des sortilèges informulés à un Mangemort qui les avait pris à revers. Malgré ses compétences magiques, son adversaire se révélait coriace, contrant tous ses sorts sans effort, mais sans jamais répliquer. Son esprit d'analyse, toujours en veille malgré la délicatesse de leur situation, prit acte de ce fait. Sa curiosité batailla avec son instinct de survie et parvint à un compromis avec celui-ci.

—_Impedimenta_ ! lança-t-elle à voix haute. Sans attendre, elle lança ensuite un sortilège de Jambencoton sur le Mangemort avec qui elle se battait. Elle jeta ses sorts dans une succession si rapide que celui-ci ne put bloquer le second. Ses jambes lâchèrent, et il tomba sur Hermione. Par réflexe, elle l'agrippa dans une vaine tentative de garder son équilibre. Elle sentit qu'ils passaient à travers une barrière magique, sans doute un des enchantements qui protégeaient le coffre. Elle se retrouva sur le dos au beau milieu d'une route boueuse en rase campagne, nez à nez avec le visage pâle de Severus Snape.

Ron sentit plus qu'il ne vit la chute de Hermione dans son dos. Inquiet pour celle dont il espérait faire sa petite amie lorsque la guerre serait finie, il jeta un regard en arrière, et la vit disparaître ainsi qu'un Mangemort auquel elle s'accrochait.

—Hermione ! cria-t-il.

Sa distraction aurait pu être fatale aux deux jeunes gens si les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment. Ils maîtrisèrent rapidement Rabastan, qui venait juste de récupérer sa baguette sous l'étagère, et Alecto. L'un d'entre eux eut l'idée de faire apparaître des torches, mais Ron ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il fixait du regard un point dans le vide sans cesser de murmurer « Hermione » d'un air dévasté. Harry, remis sur pied, se retourna et lui demanda :

—Que s'est-il passé ?

—Hermione ! Je l'ai vue disparaître, comme ça, dans le vide, je ne sais où. Un Mangemort s'accrochait à elle.

—Que se passe-t-il ici ? rugit Maugrey. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous auriez pu être tués !

Bill s'était glissé entre Ron et Harry et examinait avec intérêt le mur qui recelait le coffre de Barjow et Beurk.

—Ce mur est protégé par une barrière magique, dit-il. Le briseur de sorts était passé en mode professionnel. Cela ressemble à certains sortilèges égyptiens. En général, ces sorts envoient les malheureux qui les touchent dans des réalités alternatives dont il est difficile de revenir.

—Mais c'est possible ? De revenir, je veux dire, demanda Ron avec empressement. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer ou de piquer une grosse colère, c'était difficile à dire, même pour lui.

—Cela s'est déjà vu, répondit Bill. Mais cela peut prendre du temps. Il faudrait que j'examine cette barrière avec un peu plus d'éclairage, et je pourrais en dire davantage.

—Sait-on quel Mangemort est avec elle dans cette réalité ? demanda une voix empreinte de gravité que Harry identifia comme celle de Tonks.

—On aurait dit Snape, murmura Ron. L'homme avait été son enseignant pendant six ans, il connaissait bien sa silhouette. Dans l'espace étroit de l'arrière-boutique, tous l'entendirent et frissonnèrent.

Remus reprit alors son rôle de meneur.

—Kingsley, Tonks, je vous confie ces deux lascars, dit-il en désignant les formes emmaillotées de cordes et inconscientes d'Alecto et de Rabastan. Leur place est à Azkaban. Je vous fais confiance pour rester discrets sur les circonstances de leur arrestation. Voldemort a sans doute des espions au Ministère, inutile de les alerter sur la présence de Harry et de ses amis en ce lieu.

Kingsley et Tonks s'exécutèrent en silence. Toutefois, avant de se mettre en route, Tonks adressa un clin d'œil coquin à Remus, dont les joues s'empourprèrent un peu. Cela pouvait passer pour un reflet de la lueur des torches. Il reprit la parole :

—Ron, Harry, nous allons rentrer au quartier général, et vous allez nous dire ce que vous faisiez là.

Les deux jeunes gens lui jetèrent un regard angoissé.

—Et Hermione ? gémit Ron. On va l'abandonner ?

—Non, reprit Remus d'un ton rassurant. Mais il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire immédiatement ici. Maugrey, Fleur, vous montez la garde pour empêcher qui que ce soit d'approcher cette barrière. Les autres, nous partons.

Bon gré, mal gré, ils se mirent en route.

De retour au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui n'était plus au Square Grimmaurd car le traître Severus Snape en connaissait l'endroit et pire, y avait accès, ils s'installèrent autour d'un thé dans la cuisine un peu délabrée d'une maison moldue de la banlieue londonienne. Harry prit la parole et en dit aussi peu que possible, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne faisait qu'exécuter la volonté de Dumbledore, et refusant de révéler ce qui intéressait réellement ses interlocuteurs, à savoir le pourquoi de sa présence chez Barjow et Beurk.

—Vous auriez dû reprendre les cours cette année, leur dit Remus d'un ton las. Vous auriez été en sûreté à Poudlard.

—Je vous ai déjà expliqué que nous ne pouvions pas, rétorqua Harry d'un air buté.

Bill joua les conciliateurs.

—OK, vous ne pouvez pas nous dire grand-chose, ni retourner à l'école. Nous pouvons tout de même vous aider, vous protéger.

Harry secoua la tête en silence. Au final, les adultes durent céder devant l'obstination à se taire des adolescents. Tous convinrent d'aller se coucher, non sans lancer d'abord des convocations pour une réunion extraordinaire de l'Ordre le lendemain.

Harry et Ron passèrent leur journée à rechercher dans la librairie des Black, déménagée du Square Grimmaurd avec l'Ordre, des contre-sorts à la barrière qui avait absorbé leur amie, et à s'entraîner au duel magique histoire d'occuper leur esprit au maximum. Ce ne fut pas facile après les émotions de la nuit et le manque de sommeil qui avait suivi, mais au cours de ces derniers mois passés à chasser les Horcruxes, ils avaient acquis une discipline impressionnante.

Bill et Fleur se firent passer pour malade chez leur employeur, Gringott's, et passèrent leur journée à examiner la barrière magique chez Barjow et Beurk. Leur expérience de briseurs de sorts leur fut bien utile en l'occurrence. En fin de journée, ils purent rapporter leurs conclusions lors de la réunion extraordinaire de l'Ordre.

—Cette barrière est définitivement un passage vers une réalité parallèle, entama Fleur devant une assemblée d'une quinzaine de personnes seulement, tous n'ayant pu se libérer facilement en dernière minute.

Quelques-uns se raclèrent la gorge de surprise, des chaises grincèrent sur le carrelage, signalant le tressaillement d'incrédulité de leur occupant.

—C'est de la magie très avancée, quasiment oubliée, fit remarquer McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard.

Bill abonda dans son sens.

—Tout à fait. Ce type d'enchantement était courant en Egypte, au temps des pyramides. Certaines rumeurs disent que les Templiers l'utilisaient, mais la formule en a été perdue. Il existe cependant des papyrus qui relatent les aventures de certains sorciers qui ont réussi à revenir de tels mondes parallèles. Tous ont eu des épreuves assez difficiles à subir, car la vocation de ces mondes est de retenir les malheureux qui y sont projetés. La plupart de ces survivants (il jeta un œil à Harry en disant ce mot, car ce surnom collait au jeune homme depuis des années) sont devenus fous.

Le découragement se lisait sur presque tous les visages.

—Détruire cette barrière ferait-il revenir Hermione ? demanda Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron.

Bill rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux roux avant de répondre à son père.

—Cela pourrait aussi détruire ceux qu'elle retient prisonniers. Ce n'est pas certain, mais c'est une forte probabilité.

—Donc, si je comprends bien, intervint Harry, dont la voix laissait sourdre la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, nous ne pouvons accéder à ce que Voldemort (des réactions horrifiées émanèrent de quelques participants à cette réunion lorsqu'ils entendirent ce nom prononcé à voix haute) cache derrière cette barrière, ce qui nous rapprocherait de la victoire, si nous ne sacrifions pas Hermione ?

—Si ce n'était que Snape, je dirais de le faire, reprit Remus d'un ton vindicatif. Mais Hermione…

Ron se leva brusquement. Sa chaise en bakélite tomba sur le sol derrière lui.

—C'est absolument hors de question ! s'écria Ron avec force. Il faut la retrouver.

Sa détresse était évidente dans ses yeux bleus cerclés de cernes sombres et la rougeur de son visage qui rivalisait avec ses cheveux.

Calme-toi, Ron ! ordonna Molly, sa mère. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons laisser une des nôtres périr en compagnie d'un traître ?

—Selon les témoignages dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure, il faut environ deux à trois mois pour sortir d'un monde parallèle, dit Bill.

—Nous avons donc pris une décision cet après-midi, que nous allons soumettre à votre approbation, ajouta Remus.

Les regards attentifs de tous les participants se braquèrent sur lui ; pas un bruit, hormis une horloge qui marquait le temps au-dessus de la cheminée, ne se faisait entendre.

—Bill et moi allons suivre Hermione et Snape dans la réalité parallèle pour aider Hermione, et peut-être Snape s'il est raisonnable, à revenir parmi nous.

Une éruption de protestations se fit entendre immédiatement. Tonks regardait son amant avec incrédulité. Fleur protestait à voix haute qu'elle ne laisserait pas partir son mari sans espoir de retour, car même si son corps revenait, la reconnaîtrait-il encore ? Le visage de McGonagall avait pris un teint rouge absolument pas seyant, qui se reflétait sur celui d'Arthur Weasley. Maugrey avait l'air pensif, comme s'il calculait le pour et le contre de cette décision. Seuls Harry et Ron affichaient un air d'espoir.

Maugrey frappa du poing sur la table.

—Silence ! Laissons-les donc nous expliquer leur plan.

—Merci, Alastor, dit Remus. Comme je disais, Bill et moi allons suivre Hermione et Snape. Nous aimons tous Hermione, et nous voudrions tous la revoir avec nous. Quant à Snape, il est très doué. Si nous pouvons l'amener à coopérer, son aide peut se révéler précieuse pour sortir de ce monde parallèle. Une fois revenus, nous pourrons peut-être tirer de lui des informations utiles avant de le livrer au Ministère de la Magie. Ensuite, Bill s'impose naturellement pour cette expédition. Ses compétences en briseur de sorts, ses connaissances, en font un sorcier de valeur. De plus, il est encore jeune et physiquement en pleine forme. Je ne dis pas ceci pour t'offenser, Alastor, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter en se tournant vers l'ancien Auror à la jambe de bois. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il n'était pas vexé. Remus continua.

—Le deuxième choix s'est porté sur moi, car je suis celui qui connaît le mieux Severus. Kingsley aussi le connaît bien, nous avons tous été à Poudlard à la même époque, mais personne ne se souciera de mon absence, vu que je suis sans emploi. Cela serait trop suspect si Kingsley et Bill disparaissaient en même temps.

—Et par rapport à… ton problème ? objecta Arthur. Il faisait allusion au fait qu'une fois par mois, Remus devenait un loup-garou.

—C'est un risque à courir. Bill connaît des enchantements qui devraient me contenir lorsque le problème se posera.

Sa voix n'était pas trop assurée en disant cela, et Bill lui-même parut inquiet à l'idée de contenir seul un loup-garou. Cependant, cela devait être fait. Aucune autre personne de l'Ordre n'était plus qualifiée pour réaliser ce tour de force. De plus, cela n'était pas dit, mais tous pensèrent que Bill, ayant été mordu par un loup-garou lui aussi, bien que ce ne fut pas lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, était le mieux placé pour comprendre et maîtriser un tel monstre.

—Et pourquoi cela ne pose-t-il pas de problème à Bill de quitter son travail pendant plusieurs mois ? demanda Hestia Jones, une sorcière brune qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

—J'ai pris un congé sans solde. J'ai promis aux gobelins de revenir avec des connaissances approfondies sur ces barrières magiques qui les empêchent d'accéder à tant de trésors en Egypte, dit-il avec une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux clairs.

Harry se leva.

—Je vous fais confiance pour réussir à ramener Hermione, dit-il solennellement.

—Moi aussi, ajouta Ron.

—C'est donc décidé, dit Remus. Nos affaires sont prêtes, nous partons dès ce soir.

—Quoi ? hurla Tonks. Ses cheveux de Métamorphomage avaient pris une couleur rouge muleta. Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

La teinte écrevisse était décidément un must ce soir.

Fleur enfonça le clou.

—Sûrement votre départ peut attendre demain ?

Remus et Bill secouèrent la tête.

—Non, nous ne pouvons pas attendre, répondit Remus. Nous avons déjà presque vingt-quatre heures de retard sur eux. Si nous voulons les rattraper, nous devons partir au plus tôt.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la petite assemblée, qui fut bientôt rompu par le bruit des chaises en mouvement. Les membres de l'Ordre se mirent debout. Tous, un par un, souhaitèrent bonne chance à Bill et Remus. Tonks, Fleur, Harry et Ron les accompagnèrent chez Barjow et Beurk. Ils y furent accueillis par Elphias Dodge et Dedalus Diggle, de service ce soir-là dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Sans dire un mot, le groupe se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique où, les larmes aux yeux mais déterminées à faire les sacrifices nécessaires pour la victoire, Tonks et Fleur regardèrent l'homme de leur vie disparaître vers nulle part.


	2. Le poirier de Misère

**Chapitre 2. Le poirier de Misère**

_Chapitre relu par ma chère beta, Dacian Goddess_

* * *

Quel bourbier ! Ce mot qualifiait la situation dans laquelle Hermione se trouvait, non seulement parce qu'elle avait traversé une barrière magique qui l'avait envoyée Dieu seul sait où en compagnie d'un Mangemort des plus dangereux, mais aussi parce qu'elle était allongée sur le dos au beau milieu d'un chemin boueux, avec Severus Snape allongé de tout son long sur elle. Ses yeux noirs se trouvaient juste au-dessus des siens et exprimaient la surprise la plus totale, une expression tout à fait inhabituelle sur le visage de son ancien professeur. Il sembla prendre conscience de la position grotesque dans laquelle ils se trouvaient puisqu'il se releva brusquement. Quant à elle, elle était encore trop choquée, et peut-être aussi sonnée , ce qui doit expliquer pourquoi elle saisit sans hésiter la main qu'il lui tendit pour l'aider à se relever. Une main qu'elle n'avait jamais touchée. 

Elle tordit le cou pour évaluer les dégâts sur sa cape et son jean. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas atterri sur un matelas aseptisé : eau et gadoue s'étaient invitées dans la maille, et ses cheveux n'étaient pas épargnés. Severus passa derrière elle, la baguette levée. Elle esquissa un mouvement de fuite, mais il agrippa son bras et la maintint en place. D'un rapide mouvement du poignet, il utilisa la magie pour sécher et nettoyer ses vêtements et sa chevelure. Il répéta la manœuvre sur lui-même, rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, puis rompit le silence.

—Au moins, nous savons que nous pouvons utiliser la magie ici.

Sa voix produisit des volutes de buée qui donnaient une indication sur la fraîcheur ambiante. Elle remarqua alors qu'ils se trouvaient en plein jour, alors qu'il faisait nuit de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Snape lâcha son bras, mais il continua de la regarder intensément. Elle lui rendit son regard, en silence, incapable de cacher sa peur, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Au bout de quelques minutes, la raison reprit le dessus. Après tout, il aurait pu lui jeter un sort depuis belle lurette et ne l'avait pas encore fait. Elle remit sa baguette dans sa poche.

—Où croyez-vous que nous soyons, monsieur ?

Elle n'allait pas l'appeler « professeur » tout de même !

Severus regarda autour de lui ; des champs cultivés, en jachère pour l'hiver, les environnaient à perte de vue. Aucun bosquet n'était visible, comme si tout l'espace avait été réquisitionné pour produire. A l'horizon se profilait la silhouette de ce qui devait être un village. Hermione, qui regardait aussi dans cette direction avec angoisse, semblait prête à prendre la fuite.

—Pas si vite, Miss Granger, dit Severus, qui avait deviné ses intentions. Nous allons nous diriger vers ce village. Il est dans notre intérêt d'en apprendre autant que possible sur ce monde… parallèle dans lequel nous avons été projetés, vous et moi. Nous allons donc devoir en rencontrer les habitants. Et si vraiment nous sommes en danger, nous pourrons toujours transplaner.

C'était un plan raisonnable. Et puisque Snape se montrait lui-même raisonnable, Hermione décida qu'elle ne pouvait faire moins. Elle le suivit donc lorsqu'il se mit en route en direction du village. En s'approchant, tous deux notèrent deux bâtiments plus grands que de simples habitations en bordure du bourg. Pour le reste, il n'y avait rien de remarquable dans cet agglomérat de maisons et de fermes en briques rouges ; même la flèche de l'église néo-gothique ne dénotait aucune originalité architecturale.

Les deux voyageurs malgré eux s'engagèrent dans ce qui semblait être la rue principale. Chaque habitation ressemblait à un petit château fort : chacune avait des barreaux aux fenêtres et de lourdes portes en bois bardées de fer. Ils y croisèrent quelques piétons disposés à braver la froidure de l'air, essentiellement des personnes assez âgées dont certaines se mouvaient avec peine à l'aide de cannes et de béquilles. Ils regardèrent Hermione et Severus avec crainte. Nul doute qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de croiser des étrangers, surtout des étrangers habillés de robes et de capes. Severus conclut de ses premières observations qu'il était en pays moldu, et pire, dans le passé, si la façon dont les gens étaient habillés était une indication.

Une femme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux grisonnants et à la forte carrure, s'avança vers eux. Elle portait un panier et un bâton en fer.

—Puis-je vous aider ? Vous avez l'air perdu, leur demanda-t-elle. Elle semblait sur ses gardes, mais pas inamicale.

Hermione et Severus la scrutèrent avec attention, tentant de discerner un éventuel motif caché derrière sa question, mais ils ne trouvèrent que de la sincérité. Hermione lui aurait bien répondu. Toutefois, la situation demandait à être gérée avec doigté, et qui sait ce que pourrait lui faire subir son ancien professeur si elle parlait de travers ? Elle lui laissa donc le soin de répondre.

—Vous avez vu juste, madame. Nous avons pris un mauvais virage sur notre route, et nous ne savons plus quelle direction nous devons prendre, expliqua Severus d'une voix neutre. Où sommes-nous donc ?

—Ici, c'est Vicq. Vous allez où ? Je peux peut-être vous indiquer la route ?

—A Londres.

La femme écarquilla les yeux.

—Mais c'est loin ! Et personne ici ne saura vous dire quel chemin prendre. Il vous faudra aller à la capitale (elle agita le bâton en direction du Nord en disant cela, évitant de peu la main de Hermione). J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient des cartes du monde entier là-bas.

Le visage de Hermione se renfrogna à la nouvelle, tandis que seul le pincement un peu plus prononcé de ses lèvres trahissait l'ennui de Severus. La femme interpréta correctement leur réaction.

—Ecoutez, je suis sûre qu'on pourra trouver une solution pour vous. Mon fils pourra vous conduire demain à la capitale, elle n'est qu'à une journée de marche d'ici. En attendant, je peux vous offrir le gîte et le couvert. Mais avant cela, j'étais en route pour l'hospice pour visiter mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. Vous pouvez m'accompagner là-bas, et ensuite nous irons ensemble chez moi, si vous voulez.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Severus avant de donner son consentement. Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, encore que si cela ne dépendait que d'elle, elle se serait mise en route immédiatement pour la capitale.

Sur le chemin de l'hospice, la femme continua son bavardage.

—Au fait, je m'appelle Perpétue Locquignol, mais tout le monde m'appelle la mère Perpétue. Je vis seule avec mon fils depuis que mon mari est revenu horriblement amputé de la guerre pour la Mort il y a cinquante ans. Il est maintenant à l'hôpital du village.

—La guerre pour la Mort ?

Les paroles s'étaient échappées de la bouche de Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait put les arrêter. Elle prit un air désolé, mais la mère Perpétue rit amèrement et répondit.

—Oui, la guerre pour la Mort, mademoiselle…

—Granger, Hermione Granger.

La commère jeta un regard interrogateur en direction de l'homme habillé en noir.

—Je suis Severus Snape, répondit-il à la question silencieuse.

Satisfaite que les règles de politesse aient été observées, elle reprit :

—Pour en revenir à la guerre pour la Mort, c'était il y a une cinquantaine d'années, lorsque nos souverains avaient encore espoir de trouver une solution à la vie.

Hermione et Severus étaient perplexes : la solution à la vie ?

Visiblement ravie d'avoir toute leur attention, Perpétue poursuivit sa narration.

—Depuis que mourir est devenu impossible, la vie est devenue un enfer. Bien sûr, au début, tout le monde était content. On pouvait commettre toutes sortes d'imprudences sans en payer les conséquences. Seulement voilà, on ne s'est pas arrêté de vieillir et d'avoir des enfants. Au bout de quelques décennies, la vie est devenue la maladie dont tout le monde voulait guérir. C'est horrible de perdre ses facultés et toutes ses forces sans pouvoir mourir. La plupart de nos vieillards ne sont plus que des squelettes couverts de peau. Nous avons dû les regrouper dans des hospices.

« Evidemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura créé un monde où la mort n'existe pas, » songea Severus. « Je me demande s'il a réellement pensé à ce que serait un monde sans mort. »

L'esprit de Hermione, lui, calculait déjà les conséquences probables de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

—La population doit avoir augmenté beaucoup, si les gens ne meurent plus ?

—Tout à fait, mademoiselle. Nous avons mis en culture toutes les terres qui pouvaient l'être, mais ce n'est plus assez. J'ai entendu parler de famines horribles dont les gens ne pouvaient mourir dans d'autres régions du royaume. Ici, la terre est riche, mais nous devons nous protéger des voleurs. Je ne sais pas cependant si la terre sera assez riche pour nous nourrir encore comme il faut l'année prochaine. Nous ne pouvons même pas manger nos animaux, puisque eux non plus ne peuvent pas mourir ! finit-elle, un brin de rage dans la voix.

—Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione.

—Oh non, ne vous excusez pas, dit Perpétue. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Le roi a même essayé la guerre contre ses voisins pour faire revenir la Mort. Le seul résultat a été l'augmentation du nombre d'infirmes, dont une bonne partie préfèreraient être morts. Vous vous imaginez, vivre sans entrailles ?

Un frisson de répulsion parcourut l'échine de Hermione et Severus. Quelle abomination avait donc engendrée l'esprit malade de Voldemort ?

—Le pire, poursuivit la femme, c'est les enfants. Tout le monde a arrêté d'avoir des enfants. Pourquoi en avoir si c'est pour leur offrir un tel monde ? Je ne serai sans doute jamais grand-mère.

Elle s'arrêta devant la double porte de l'hospice, un des grands bâtiments du village, en disant cela ; il était temps, elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Hermione et Severus réprimèrent un mouvement de recul avec plus ou moins de succès face à la vue qui les attendait. Une immense salle s'étendait devant eux. Elle était occupée par des lits séparés les uns des autres par des paravents en toile de jute. Les lits en question étaient occupés par les plus horribles vieillards que les deux sorciers aient jamais vus. Ils avaient la peau parcheminée, que le manque de chair par-dessous tendait comme des peaux de tambour. Leurs yeux étaient enfoncés dans leur orbite, et la maigreur des visages les faisait paraître plus grands. On aurait dit une exposition de momies vivantes.

Autour des lits, des hommes et des femmes de divers âges s'affairaient, tentant de rendre la vie des malheureux plus supportable en les aidant à boire, en mixant leur nourriture pour qu'ils puissent l'avaler, en leur faisant leur toilette, etc.

—N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ? chuchota Hermione.

Severus ne répondit pas, bien que l'ayant entendu. Une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit. Il avait quelque vague souvenir d'un conte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvait très distrayant.

Perpétue passa une heure avec son arrière-arrière-grand-père tandis que ses invités patientaient dans un coin sans même échanger une parole. « Quel drôle de couple ! » pensa-t-elle distraitement.

Une fois dehors, Severus décida que maintenant était un bon moment pour mettre son plan à exécution.

—Madame Locquignol ? Est-ce que par hasard la Mort n'aurait pas l'apparence d'une personne ?

Elle lui lança un regard calculateur, tandis que Hermione était bouche bée.

—C'est ce qui se dit. La Mort serait un homme long, maigre, jaune et vieux, vieux comme un patriarche, qui porterait une faux aussi longue qu'une perche à houblon(1).

—Dans ce cas, je pense que je peux essayer de vous aider à la retrouver.

Ce fut au tour de Perpétue d'être bouche bée. Severus se retrouva alors face à deux dentitions exposées ; il trouva cela dégoûtant.

—Co… Quoi ? Vous…

Perpétue ne trouvait plus ses mots, ce qui amena un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction sur la bouche de Severus. Il tira sa baguette de sa manche et entonna :

—_Locus Mortuus _!

Un filament jaune s'échappa de l'extrémité du bout de bois, tourbillonna un peu dans la bise, puis partit en ligne droite vers l'autre bout du village. Tous trois se mirent en route derrière le sortilège. Ils furent bientôt suivis par quelques curieux plus ou moins hostiles. Cela faisait au moins un peu de distraction en cette triste journée de novembre. Ils traversèrent le village sur sa longueur avant de bifurquer sur la gauche dans un petit chemin encore plus boueux que la route sur laquelle Severus et Hermione avaient atterri.

—Ils vont vers le Marais, murmura la foule. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire au Marais ? Il n'y que la vieille Misère et son chien là-bas.

Personne ne leur répondit. Severus avançait rapidement d'un pas déterminé, Hermione faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distancer et Perpétue était excitée à l'idée de retrouver la Mort. La petite troupe arriva bientôt devant une pauvre cassine(2) en pisé derrière laquelle on discernait l'ébauche d'un clos. Le sort contourna la misérable masure et se dirigea droit vers l'enclos de la vieille Misère dont personne ne se souciait. Les Vicquelots allaient vite se rendre compte qu'ils avaient eu tort de négliger la pauvresse : pendue dans un poirier, l'unique arbre du clos, prise dans le lacis de ses branches, se trouvaient la Mort. Tout le monde s'immobilisa et un silence religieux tomba sur l'assemblée.

Severus fut le premier à se reprendre.

—Vous êtes bien la Mort ? demanda-t-il à l'homme perché dans le poirier.

—Eh oui, mon ami ! Mais je ne peux descendre. Me prêterez-vous une main pour m'aider à me décrocher de mon perchoir ?

Severus s'avança vers le poirier et tendit la main à la mort sous le regard captivé des villageois. Les deux mains ne furent-elles pas plus tôt entrées en contact que Severus se retrouva lui aussi pris dans le branchage et levé de terre. Argh, il avait oublié cet aspect particulier du conte ! Il tenta de se débattre, de jeter quelques sorts (y compris le _Sectumsempra_), en vain.

Hermione aurait bien voulu faire quelque chose, être utile, mais elle n'avait jamais rien lu sur un arbre piégeur ailleurs que dans des œuvres littéraires. Elle ne connaissait aucun sort qui aurait pu faire descendre Snape. Elle se souvint du Saule cogneur et fit le tour de l'arbre à la recherche d'un nœud qui aurait pu servir à figer l'arbre. Hélas, elle ne trouva rien.

—Faites quelque chose, Granger ! hurla Severus depuis son juchoir(3), visiblement pas heureux avec sa situation présente. On dirait que vous avez oublié comment on utilise un cerveau.

Hermione réfléchit à une solution, mais rien, absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Soudain, une idée lui vint et elle tenta alors un sort d'immobilisation.

—Cela devrait empêcher l'arbre de bouger, déclara-t-elle, aussi bien à l'attention de Snape que des habitants.

Sûre d'elle-même et de sa magie, elle ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de lui hurler que non, elle ne devait pas faire cela ; elle leva les bras et agrippa son ancien professeur par la robe. En deux temps, trois mouvements, elle se retrouva à son tour entre ciel et terre, une situation qu'elle ne chérissait absolument pas.

Voyant leur délivrance à portée de main, mais en même temps si loin, les habitants de Vicq se sentaient comme Tantale au Tartare. Impulsivement, ils se ruèrent au secours des deux prisonniers. Un par un, ils devinrent captifs eux aussi de l'arbre visiblement ensorcelé. Une chaîne humaine se fit au sol pour essayer de tirer les prisonniers des griffes du poirier, mais rien n'y fit. Au milieu des cris de rage et de désespoir, un homme alla chercher sa hache et essaya d'entamer le bois, sans résultat. C'était comme si la lame rebondissait sur le tronc.

Le raffut finit par atteindre les oreilles de Misère et la fit sortir de sa cahute en compagnie de son chien Faro, lui aussi fort chenu. Bien sûr, une vieille personne comme elle, quasi aveugle et quasi sourde de son état, mit un certain temps à parcourir le chemin entre son banc de bois et son enclos.

—Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce bruit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment ferme pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Le maire, Jean Gélon, se fit le porte-parole de tous et expliqua à l'ancêtre les événements du dernier siècle, y compris la famine, la guerre pour la Mort, et toutes les autres horreurs commises par les hommes dans l'espoir de trouver le repos éternel.

—C'est de ma faute, alors, s'exclama-t-elle, vraiment désolée. Voyez-vous, Saint Wasnon m'a accordé un vœu pour me remercier de mon hospitalité. Je lui ai demandé que quiconque grimpe dans mon poirier n'en puisse redescendre sans ma permission. Je ne voulais plus me faire voler mes poires.

Elle soupira profondément.

—Je veux bien faire descendre la Mort, mais à condition qu'elle ne vienne me chercher que lorsque je l'aurais appelée trois fois.

Tout le monde se regarda, interloqué. On ne marchandait pas avec la Mort ! C'était sans compter sur l'avis de cette dernière.

—C'est d'accord, s'écria la Mort. J'arrangerai les affaires avec le Bon Dieu.

—Et bien, descendez tous.

Et tous les prisonniers du poirier tombèrent comme des fruits mûrs, voire blets pour certains. C'est que la moyenne d'âge avait eu tendance à augmenter ces derniers temps. Les hématomes et fractures qui résultèrent de la chute collective furent vite oubliés dans l'allégresse de pouvoir mourir à nouveau. De plus, Severus se montra compétent en sortilèges de soins.

La Mort se mit à l'ouvrage immédiatement dans tout le pays, en commençant par les plus vieux, bêtes comme gens. Quant aux habitants de Vicq, ils portèrent Severus et Hermione en triomphe jusqu'à la salle des fêtes où, sans attendre, ils entamèrent une bombance d'enfer. Ils durent manger et boire de la bière avec les autres, encore qu'ils parvinrent à seulement goûter au contenu de leur chope : ils ne voulaient pas se soûler. Perpétue vint leur parler un instant.

—Mon fils ne pourra pas vous accompagner demain à la capitale car nous allons enterrer nos morts et nous allons fêter cela. Je ne vous conseille pas de voyager seuls. Le pays grouille de brigands, et même avec ces bâtons que vous avez, je doute que vous puissiez les repousser. Quoique avec le retour de la Mort, le pays sera peut-être plus calme. De toute façon, vous ne connaissez pas le pays. Il vous faut un guide.

Elle ajouta en voyant la mine renfrognée des voyageurs :

—Rassurez-vous, c'est l'histoire d'un jour ou deux. Ensuite, nous vous mènerons au roi qui vous récompensera comme vous le méritez.

Puis elle repartit danser et boire.

Au fur et à mesure que la fête avançait, les villageois prêtèrent de moins en moins attention à tout ce qui n'était pas de la bière. Severus en profita pour attirer Hermione dans un coin relativement épargné par la beuverie collective en la tirant par la manche de son pull. Ils avaient tous deux ôté leur cape, et leur accoutrement ne pouvait absolument pas passer inaperçu parmi la population.

« Une chose à laquelle il faudra remédier, » pensa Severus.

—Miss Granger, je pense que nous devons discuter, lui dit-il sans préambule.

Le visage de Hermione reflétait l'inquiétude que les paroles de Severus éveillaient en elle.

—Comme vous l'avez constaté, nous avons passé au travers d'une barrière et nous nous trouvons maintenant dans une réalité parallèle. Je pense qu'il est dans notre intérêt mutuel de faire alliance et d'unir nos forces afin de trouver comment sortir de ce monde.

Elle fut soulagée à ses paroles.

—Je suis arrivée à la même conclusion. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ces enchantements, cependant.

—Je ne connais pas la formule pour les créer. Il semble que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ait retrouvée, mais il n'a pas partagé son savoir avec moi, sinon j'aurais sans doute pu élaborer un contre-sort. Ce que je sais néanmoins avec certitude est que ces réalités parallèles sont créées pour retenir ceux qui s'y trouvent séquestrés. Je pense que le fait de libérer la Mort était notre première épreuve, et nous l'avons réussie.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en contemplant sans les voir les ripailleurs.

—Oui, cela paraît logique.

Elle se garda d'ajouter qu'elle aurait fait le choix, erroné, de se rendre immédiatement dans la capitale si elle avait été seule.

—J'ai l'impression que l'impatience ne nous mènera nulle part, en tout cas pas où nous voudrions aller. Si nous voulons hâter les choses, nous ne ferons que nous éloigner de notre réalité. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'accepter son offre et de partir seulement lorsque le fils de madame Perpétue sera prêt.

Hermione tourna les yeux brusquement vers lui.

—Vous voulez dire que si nous tentons d'accélérer le processus qui nous ramènera chez nous, nous allons au contraire en retarder l'échéance ?

—Tout à fait. Et peut-être même nous empêcher de quitter ce lieu. Ce procédé est réellement ingénieux.

L'admiration pour ce sortilège dément perçait dans la voix de Severus. Hermione était furieuse. Elle ne trouvait rien d'admirable dans ce type de magie. Vraiment, son ancien professeur était… Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa pensée.

—Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller chez moi, dit Perpétue, qui s'était plantée devant eux sans que Hermione la vit arriver. Je vais vous préparer des chambres et un baluchon. Vous ne pouvez vous suffire avec ce que vous avez sur le dos. Et puis, il vous faudra de beaux vêtements pour vous présenter devant le roi. Je suis sûre que tout le village vous aidera.

Ils la suivirent donc jusqu'à une fermette à deux pas de là. Ils eurent droit à chacun une chambre, mais sans salle de bains. Ils durent se contenter d'un pichet et d'un broc pour leurs ablutions matinales.

Pendant encore deux jours, le village enterra ses morts dans le vieux cimetière, qui avait repris du service. Chaque procession mortuaire était accompagnée de chants de joie et suivie d'une ripaille commémorative. Enfin, le troisième jour, Severus et Hermione se mirent en marche tôt le matin en compagnie de Roland, le fils de Perpétue. Les habitants du village se massèrent en bordure de route pour les saluer une dernière fois. Ils marchèrent toute la journée sur les routes boueuses du pays, échangeant peu de paroles. Plusieurs fois, ils croisèrent des enterrements joyeux. La rumeur du voyage de ceux qui avaient trouvé la mort circula rapidement, et c'est escortés par une foule en liesse qu'ils entrèrent dans Malbodium, la capitale. Les gardes de la ville prirent le relais de Roland et menèrent l'improbable duo du Mangemort et de l'amie du Survivant devant le roi Vincent et la reine Waudru.

* * *

Notes

(1)La description de la mort est reprise mot pour mot du texte de Charles Deulin, _Le poirier de Misère_, que vous pouvez lire ici : http// fr .wikisource .org /wiki /LePoirierdeMisC3A8re .

(2)La description de la maison de Misère est prise chez Charles Deulin. D'après le _Trésor de la langue française_, une cassine est une petite maison d'aspect minable, dont l'habitant est pauvre ou de condition modeste.

(3)Bâton ou perche destiné(e) à faire jucher la volaille (d'apr. FÉN. 1970). Source : _Trésor de la langue française_


	3. Malbodium

**Chapitre 3. Malbodium**

_Chapitre relu par Dacian Goddess_

* * *

Bill et Remus embrassèrent une dernière fois la femme de leur vie, étreignirent Ron et Harry, puis se tournèrent vers la barrière magique. Ils se tinrent la main pour ne pas être séparés en arrivant de l'autre côté, puis firent un pas en avant. Ils arrivèrent en plein carrefour : dans quatre directions s'élançaient quatre routes terreuses. Un vent glacé qu'aucune butte ou aucun arbre ne retenait les enveloppait, se frayant un chemin sous leurs capes et robes de sorcier et faisant frissonner leur peau. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes pour évaluer la situation ; quelle route prendre ? Il y avait bien des panneaux de direction au carrefour, mais la peinture avait disparu, sauf sur l'un d'entre eux. Il indiquait le chemin vers Malbodium. 

—Rien n'arrive tout à fait au hasard dans ces mondes fabriqués. Je pense que nous devrions prendre la direction de ce Malbodium, dit Bill.

—Alors c'est parti ! répondit Remus crânement.

Les deux amis marchèrent pendant des heures. Ils s'arrêtèrent de temps à autre pour manger un peu de leurs provisions ou se reposer, mais de manière très brève. De temps à autre, ils croisèrent des Bacchanales dans les villages, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de processions mortuaires. Cela ne cessa de les intriguer, mais ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps, aussi continuèrent-ils leur route.

En fin de journée, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une ville fortifiée. Ils entrèrent sans encombre dans la cité grâce au sort de confusion que Bill jeta aux gardes qui faisaient mine de les interroger. Remus leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Bill, qui lui rendit juste un sourire espiègle.

—Si nous ne trichons pas un peu, nous risquons de rester trop longtemps ici, expliqua-t-il.

—Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les gardes sentaient la bière. Je doute qu'ils aient été en état de nous empêcher de faire quoi que soit, l'admonesta Remus gentiment.

—Mieux vaut être sûr, rétorqua Bill.

En ville aussi, la fête battait son plein. Des cercueils, entourés d'une foule en liesse, se frayaient un chemin dans les rues étroites et tortueuses vers le cimetière. N'y tenant plus, Remus attira l'un des fêtards, un homme rondouillard au crâne dégarni et qui ne semblait pas encore trop grisé, dans une embrasure de porte pour le questionner.

—Quelle est la cause de cette célébration ? demanda-t-il.

—La Mort… la Mort est revenue… Nous pouvons mourir à nouveau ! s'exclama l'homme avec un sourire béat qui mettait en valeur des dents pas trop bien entretenues.

Bill parut extrêmement intéressé par l'information que le bougre venait de leur livrer. Celui-ci continua sans qu'il fût besoin de le presser.

—Il paraît que c'est un grand noir et sa femme qui ont retrouvé la Mort, dans le poirier d'une vieille au village de Vicq. Il aurait fait un tour de magie, et hop ! La Mort est revenue !

Nul besoin d'avoir une BUSE en divination pour comprendre que le « grand noir » était Severus Snape et « sa femme » Hermione Granger. C'était en tout cas ce que Bill et Remus espéraient.

—Où ce trouve ce village de Vicq ? demanda Remus avec empressement. Nous voudrions remercier cet homme et sa femme, ajouta-t-il afin de ne pas créer de suspicion.

—Pas la peine d'aller jusque là ! Le roi veut les voir ; ils seront en ville d'ici un jour ou deux !

Remus et Bill échangèrent un regard. Ils laissèrent l'homme reprendre ses divagations dans le torrent humain et se mirent à débattre sur la marche à suivre.

—Nous ne connaissons pas ce monde, et la population semble être en folie, argumenta Bill. De plus, il semble que Snape et Hermione seront ici de toute façon d'ici peu. Le mieux à faire est d'attendre.

—Mais nous perdons du temps ! protesta Remus.

Bill soupira.

—Ce que je crains, c'est que ce monde ne nous pousse à l'action. Tu ne vois pas ? En créant de l'impatience dans ses victimes, il les pousse à agir, à vouloir précipiter le déroulement des événements. En général, c'est le plus sûr moyen d'échouer. C'est un piège ! insista-t-il.

—D'accord, concéda Remus. Mais la nuit arrive, et je n'ai pas l'esprit à la beuverie. Nous devrions chercher un endroit pour dormir.

Au bout d'une heure, ils trouvèrent une auberge avec des chambres libres et un aubergiste plus assez lucide pour réaliser que l'or avec lequel on le payait n'était pas la monnaie de son pays.

La journée du lendemain fut assez monotone pour Remus et Bill. Ils observèrent des enterrements à longueur de temps, tandis que la ville empestait la bière et le vomi des soûlards. Au moins, personne ne leur prêtait attention. Ils purent ainsi se procurer des vêtements plus discrets, en harmonie avec la mode du lieu, sur une corde à linge dans un faubourg. Ils passèrent une deuxième nuit à l'auberge, dans la chambre pour deux qu'ils avaient louée. Des années passées en dortoir à Poudlard avaient levé toute inhibition qu'ils auraient pu avoir à partager une chambre avec un autre homme, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de monter la garde à tour de rôle. Le « vigilance constante » que Maugrey avait rugi avant leur départ leur résonnait encore dans les oreilles.

Leur troisième journée dans le monde parallèle ressembla assez à la précédente. Le nombre d'enterrements décrut cependant, et on pouvait voir davantage de gueules de bois que de promeneurs. Une certaine tension commença à saisir le peuple en début d'après-midi. La rumeur grossit et atteignit les oreilles de Bill et Remus un peu plus tard : le couple qui avait trouvé la Mort était en chemin pour la capitale. Déjà, des guirlandes confectionnées de bric et de broc, de vieux draps fleuris ou de colliers de perles cassés, étaient tendues au travers des rues. Des boutiquiers s'affairaient à nettoyer leur devanture au savon noir, tandis que les femmes se faisaient un devoir de faire disparaître à coups de seaux d'eau les traces malodorantes de la noce des jours passés.

La tension ambiante gagna Bill et Remus. L'anticipation les rendit agités. Ils arpentaient sans relâche les artères principales de la ville, dont l'exiguïté et les circonvolutions rappelaient l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils circulaient manteau ouvert tant l'excitation de retrouver Hermione et Snape échauffait leur esprit.

En début de soirée, un mouvement de foule en direction de la porte sud de la ville fut le signe qu'ils attendaient. Ils suivirent le flot, jouant des coudes à qui mieux mieux pour ne pas rater le spectacle. Et quel spectacle ce fut en effet ! Bouche bée, ils virent Severus et Hermione montés sur des chevaux richement parés, entourés par des gardes de la ville qui tenaient la foule à distance, enfin, en quelque sorte car Hermione devait régulièrement écarter des mains indiscrètes de ses mollets. Il était clair qu'elle ne trouvait pas la situation confortable du tout. Quant à Severus, il se tenait raide sur sa monture et jetait des regards malveillants à quiconque s'approchait de trop près, mais même lui ne pouvait empêcher tous les badauds enthousiastes de l'approcher. L'envie de jeter un ou deux Impardonnables se lisait dans son regard orageux, et il pinçait les lèvres si fort qu'on ne les voyait plus. Les deux héros étaient bien trop préoccupés par leur popularité pour prêter attention aux visages dans la foule et ne virent pas Bill et Remus qui suivaient des yeux leur lente progression en direction du château royal.

Ces derniers firent de leur mieux pour suivre le cortège. Ils durent néanmoins s'arrêter avec la piétaille aux portes du palais du souverain. Ils décidèrent de se relayer à la porte de la forteresse afin de ne manquer aucune information qui viendrait du château, tout en pourvoyant à leurs besoins en repos, hygiène et nourriture. Leur attente dura deux jours pleins. Le troisième jour, au petit matin, une petite troupe composée de Hermione, Severus et six soldats quitta la place. Une foule sobre et quasi silencieuse (quel contraste avec le chahut des jours précédents !) les accompagna jusqu'aux limites du faubourg nord de la ville pour leur souhaiter bonne route.

* * *

Hermione et Severus furent immédiatement introduits auprès du monarque et de sa cour à leur arrivée au château. Hermione aurait bien admiré l'architecture médiévale du bâtiment, mais Severus l'entraîna à la suite de leur escorte avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'elle était plus intéressée par des vieilles pierres que par une audience royale. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle où se tenait la cour. Le roi Vincent et la reine Waudru étaient confortablement installés dans de somptueux fauteuils tapissés, non pas sur une estrade, mais à même le sol, au milieu de leurs courtisans et serviteurs. Les deux voyageurs involontaires s'inclinèrent profondément. 

—Votre majesté, dirent-ils de concert.

La reine et le roi se levèrent. Ce dernier sourit avec bienveillance à ses hôtes, bien que la lueur terne qui éclairait ses yeux bleus sale montrât à quel point sa longue vie l'avait désillusionné.

—Ainsi vous êtes les sauveurs de notre monde. Je vous prie de recevoir, au nom de tout mon peuple, notre profonde gratitude.

Hermione rougit à l'éloge du roi. Le titre de « sauveur du monde » revenait généralement à Harry plutôt qu'à elle. Severus, lui, nota l'expression « notre monde ». Le roi savait sans doute quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à sortir de leur situation.

—Le banquet sera bientôt prêt, continua le roi. Nous souhaiterions entendre le récit de votre exploit en attendant.

Hermione allait se lancer dans l'exercice ; ce n'était pas tellement différent de répondre à une question en classe, après tout. Toutefois, Severus la prit de cours avec un «Certainement, votre majesté, » qui lui cloua le bec. Il était résolu à être celui qui narrerait la chose ; il craignait trop que son excès d'enthousiasme ne lui fasse dire une parole qui mettrait leur situation en péril. Elle lui lança un regard dépité mais se tut. Bientôt, elle fut trop prise par les talents d'orateur de Severus pour lui en vouloir encore. « Il doit être la réincarnation de Schéhérazade, » se dit-elle. Lorsqu'il finit son récit, ses auditeurs mirent un certain temps à réagir, comme s'ils étaient en transe. Le roi reprit alors la parole.

—Et bien alors, mes amis, quelle histoire ! Quelle récompense pourrions-nous vous offrir pour vos services ? Des terres ? De l'or ? Un castelet ?

Hermione allait encore une fois prendre la parole pour décliner l'offre du roi, et encore une fois, Severus lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

—Nous voudrions juste quitter ce monde et réintégrer le nôtre.

Le monarque se raidit imperceptiblement, puis hocha la tête. « J'avais raison, » se dit Severus. « Le roi a conscience d'être une création. Il doit être une espèce de gardien, ou de guide. »

—Voilà une requête bien sage, l'ami. Je vous suis obligé et ne puis rien vous refuser. Le moyen de quitter ce monde se trouve loin au nord de cette ville. Dans trois jours, vous partirez avec une escorte de mes meilleurs hommes.

Severus inclina la tête.

—Votre majesté est trop bonne.

Un serviteur annonça alors que le banquet était prêt à être servi. Des tréteaux furent montés autour d'eux et des chaises placées autour. Chacun prit sa place, à l'exception de Severus et Hermione qui, ne connaissant pas le protocole de ce lieu, restèrent debout à leur place, l'air un peu perdu. La reine leur désigna deux places voisines restées libres à la droite du roi.

Les voyageurs parlèrent peu durant le repas. Ils étaient affamés, aussi puisèrent-ils largement dans les victuailles. Néanmoins, ils profitèrent du relâchement d'attention de leurs hôtes au moment du dessert (bière et bonne nourriture font généralement cet effet-là) pour discuter un peu de leur situation.

—Miss Granger, avant que l'on ne nous conduise vers nos chambres respectives, je voudrais mettre certaines choses au point avec vous, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Elle ne trouva pas la sensation désagréable.

—Je vous écoute, monsieur.

—Il semble que nous ayons trouvé un moyen de quitter cet endroit. Cela confirme mon hypothèse que libérer la Mort de son emprisonnement était une épreuve à surmonter. Le but du Seigneur des Ténèbres en incluant cet élément était sans doute de faire en sorte que le sorcier égaré dans ce monde finisse prisonnier du poirier lui aussi.

—Voldemort s'abaisserait à utiliser des contes moldus ? ironisa-t-elle.

—Ne prononcez pas ce nom, siffla-t-il. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne rechigne pas à utiliser tout ce qui peut lui être utile. De plus, tous les contes ont leur origine dans le monde sorcier.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule, mais choisit de ne pas répondre. Il continua :

—Il est vraisemblable que d'autres obstacles nous attendent sur le chemin du retour. Tous seront sans doute très subtils, et nous devrons réussir ces épreuves si nous voulons regagner notre monde vivants et sains d'esprit. Je suggère donc que nous mettions u vraiment /u de côté toute hostilité derrière nous et fassions front commun dans cette aventure.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle était déjà parvenue à cette conclusion de son côté.

—Je suggère également que, dans la mesure où j'ai davantage de connaissances que vous en magie noire et en défense, vous me laissiez décider de nos choix d'action sans me contredire, et que vous me laissiez parler. Vous risquez de nous mettre en danger par la moindre parole imprudente ou action non réfléchie.

Hermione se rembrunit à cette tirade.

—Je veux bien admettre, monsieur, que votre plus grande expérience et vos connaissances fassent de vous le plus compétent de nous deux, mais je voudrais tout de même avoir mon mot à dire. Je ne suis pas une parfaite ignorante.

Severus ricana.

—Tout ne s'apprend pas dans les livres, Miss Granger.

—Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais nous ne sommes pas à l'école, et vous n'êtes plus mon professeur. Et une fois sortis d'ici, ne comptez pas que je vous laisse aller sans rien faire.

—Je serais déçu du contraire, susurra-t-il. Mais en attendant, nous sommes alliés de fait.

—Alliés de fait, comme vous dites.

La reine apparut alors derrière eux et interrompit leur tête-à-tête.

—Vous êtes sans doute fatigués après une journée de trajet. Ma première dame va vous mener à votre chambre, leur dit-elle en souriant.

Ils suivirent donc la première dame à l'étage, où elle les mena dans une chambre au sol couvert de tapis et dont les murs de pierre étaient cachés par de lourdes tapisseries au dessin élégant. Un grand lit à baldaquins trônait au milieu de la pièce, qui comportait comme autre mobilier une armoire, deux chaises, une table de toilette et un nécessaire de toilette (bassine, broc et baignoire en cuivre) derrière un paravent.

—Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, monsieur et madame Snape.

Elle se retira, laissant derrière elle deux étrangers bouche bée.

—C'est tout à fait grotesque ! s'exclama Severus, qui avait retrouvé la parole le premier. Ils avaient eu des chambres séparées jusqu'à présent, et rien dans leur attitude ne montrait un quelconque attachement de l'un envers l'autre ! Mais après cet éclat, il devint pensif, tandis que Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la porte, avec sans nul doute l'intention de réclamer une autre chambre.

—Miss Granger !

Severus la rappela avec autorité.

—Je pense que cette… soit-disant méprise est un effet de la magie qui régit ce monde, mais dans quel but, je ne saurais dire. Peut-être pour nous pousser à nous séparer et nous affaiblir, de sorte que nous ne trouvions pas le moyen de partir. Je crois qu'il est dans notre intérêt de jouer le rôle de mari et de femme. Rassurez-vous, ce sera pour le public seulement. Cela nous permettrait de rester ensemble sans soulever de suspicion.

—Mais…

—Mais rien, ou plutôt réfléchissez un peu ! Ici, nous sommes dans un environnement confortable, entourés de personnes bienveillantes. Qui dit que notre trajet vers le Nord se passera ainsi ? Si on nous croit mariés, on ne cherchera pas à nous séparer, et nous pourrons mieux nous défendre en cas d'attaque.

—Oh… vu comme ça.

—Puisque nous sommes d'accord, vous pouvez aller enfiler les vêtements qu'on vous a préparés pour la nuit derrière le paravent, rugit-il en pointant les chemises de nuit tout à fait victoriennes étalées sur l'épais couvre-lit de laine. Et je dors sur le côté droit du lit ! ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Hermione pensait qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais elle avait tort. Une journée complète de marche, puis le lourd repas du soir eurent bientôt raison de son inquiétude.

Le lendemain matin, Severus lui indiqua qu'il serait bon qu'ils s'appellent par leur prénom et de se tutoyer désormais. Ils n'avaient pas besoin, dans le contexte actuel, de générer de la suspicion sur leur état matrimonial. Elle acquiesça à contre-cœur.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Sans cesse, des courtisans ou les souverains désiraient qu'on leur montrât de la magie. Il fallut aussi préparer la logistique du voyage : trois cent dix lieues vers le Nord, soit environ deux mois de pérégrination avec leur escorte à travers la large vallée du Scaldis, les collines du Terrillion, et les montagnes des Atrébates. Une fois à la lisière des hautes montagnes de l'Arduenna, les soldats rebrousseraient chemin et regagneraient la capitale. Le passage vers les autres mondes se trouvait là-bas, mais aucun humain ne s'y était aventuré, ou plus exactement, aucun n'en était revenu. Leur nom était prononcé avec un frisson d'abjecte terreur (comment oublier que Vous-Savez-Qui avait créé ce monde ?), et tout le monde s'en tenait à dire : les montagnes.

Enfin, le samedi aux aurores, Severus et Hermione prirent la route accompagnés de six hommes qu'on leur présenta comme Drogon, le chef de troupe, Aybert, Wasnon, Saulve, Omer et Waast. Drogon, un homme de grande taille, plus grand que Severus en tout cas, prit la tête du convoi qui se mit en marche au signal du roi. Tous étaient à cheval, et deux autres chevaux étaient dévolus aux provisions. Dès qu'ils furent hors des murs du château, une foule silencieuse les encadra et les accompagna jusqu'aux limites de la ville, puis l'aventure commença.

* * *

Le lendemain de la disparition de Hermione et de Snape, Voldemort apprit la perte de trois de ses meilleurs Mangemorts de la bouche de ceux qui devaient les relever dans leur garde du coffre de Barjow et Beurk. Sa colère fut terrible. Comment le Ministère, et probablement aussi l'Ordre du Phénix, avaient-ils su que cet endroit était surveillé ? Bellatrix, Amycus et Greyback firent les frais de sa furie et reçurent quelques sortilèges Doloris pour la peine. 

Puis, une fois calmé, Voldemort eut la suspicion que ses Horcruxes étaient en danger. Il envoya de petites équipes de Mangemorts vérifier si tout était en ordre dans ses différentes cachettes. Etant donné la subtilité des enchantements qui protégeaient chacun d'entre eux, et la nécessité de se déplacer avec précaution (ce damné Ministère était bien trop en alerte ces jours-ci), cela allait prendre plusieurs jours. Mais Lord Voldemort était patient. De plus, il savait que Nagini, son fidèle serpent et porteuse d'une partie de son âme, était en sécurité auprès de lui, et que la surveillance de Barjow et Beurk par les Aurors signifiait que le grimoire de Rowena Serdaigle qu'il y avait caché s'y trouvait encore. Non, l'information qui le troublait le plus était celle que lui avait transmise l'un de ses espions au Ministère. Selon lui, seuls Rabastan Lestrange et Alecto Carrow étaient en prison. Mais où était donc Severus Snape ?

* * *

La situation était un peu plus tendue du côté de l'Ordre. Non seulement le Ministère se montrait un peu suspicieux de la bonne fortune de Tonks et Kingsley : comment avaient-ils su pour les Mangemorts ? Mais la présence de Harry Potter sur les lieux le rendait encore plus méfiant et moins coopératif. Décidé à lutter contre le mal qu'était Voldemort en SES termes, l'ordre fut donné de détruire la barrière magique et de confier aux Aurors ce que cachait le coffre. Il s'ensuivit une « négociation » d'anthologie dans le bureau de Scrimgeour entre celui-ci et Minerva McGonagall. 

—Le Ministère est responsable de la sécurité des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Si Vous-Savez-Qui cache quelque chose chez Barjow et Beurk, c'est à lui de le saisir ! hurlait le Ministre. Les enchantements qui donnaient l'illusion qu'une fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur derrière le ministre chancelèrent. Si McGonagall avait prêté attention, elle aurait pu entrevoir pendant quelques instants un mur de pierres grises à la place.

—Vous ne pouvez sacrifier Hermione Granger ! C'est une de nos jeunes sorcières les plus prometteuses, et une des meilleures amies de Harry Potter. Pensez-vous que cela améliorerait l'image du Ministère dans l'opinion publique sorcière ? rétorqua-t-elle. « Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que deux membres de l'Ordre ont traversé la barrière volontairement. Il me ferait une attaque sinon, » pensa-t-elle.

Scrimgeour eut une expression calculatrice.

—Je peux vous accorder un délai jusque fin mars. Au-delà de cette date, la barrière sera détruite quoi qu'il arrive. Mais j'aurais une condition…

Harry dut se résoudre à poser pour quelques photos en compagnie du ministre, sous le regard moqueur d'une Rita Skeeter commissionnée par la _Gazette du Sorcier_. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ramener Hermione, Bill et Remus, » avait-il simplement répondu à la directrice de Poudlard lorsqu'elle lui avait soumis l'idée du ministre. Ron et tous ceux qui étaient là hochèrent vigoureusement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Personne ne se souciait du sort de Severus Snape.


	4. Sur la route d'Elnon première partie

**4. Sur la route d'Elnon – 1****ère**** partie**

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Chapitre relu par Dacian Goddess, à qui vous devez d'éviter les OOC._

* * *

Hermione et Severus quittèrent Malbodium, soulagés de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose d'utile, au moins de leur point de vue à eux. Très vite, le paysage hivernal leur apparut monotone : une plaine à perte de vue, à peine interrompue de temps à autre par un arbre solitaire ou un bosquet maigrichon. La route, de belles proportions, se déroulait devant eux en un ruban havane passé, rendu moins pénible à regarder grâce aux ombres créées par les irrégularités de sa surface et aux nids de poule qui obligeaient les chevaux à s'écarter un peu de leur trajectoire de temps en temps. Le fleuve Scaldis apparaissait et disparaissait de leur vue au gré de ses méandres, et de temps à autre, ils le traversaient sur un pont de pierre. Le ciel était au final plus distrayant : il exhibait toutes les nuances de gris imaginables ; celles-ci se mouvaient lentement sur l'horizon, s'entrelaçaient et formaient avec les nuages qui les portaient des formes abracadabrantes. Hélas, regarder en l'air aurait trop distrait Hermione de la nécessité de rester assise sur son cheval. 

Les premières heures du voyage se déroulèrent en silence. L'attitude des soldats dénotait une certaine déférence envers leurs sauveurs, à l'exception d'un prénommé Aybert, et ils se tenaient à une certaine distance de Hermione et Severus, tout en prenant soin de rester répartis autour des deux héros pour les protéger d'une éventuelle attaque, qu'elle soit mal intentionnée ou non.

En fin de matinée, les hommes se détendirent un peu et échangèrent quelques paroles entre eux. Le fait que la population rendît hommage à la petite troupe sans essayer de l'accaparer leur faisait relâcher leur garde—un peu. Hermione, elle, commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, mais tout comme Severus, elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la sensation d'être observée. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les deux soldats qui fermaient la marche et qui, par conséquent, se trouvaient derrière eux en permanence, ni avec les habitants du pays qui venaient s'amasser en bord de route pour les saluer. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de dresser le parallèle avec ces images du Tour de France que son père regardait à la télé et dans lesquelles on pouvait voir les foules applaudir les coureurs cyclistes depuis les bas-côtés des chemins de campagne.

N'y tenant plus, elle se tourna vers son compagnon involontaire et murmura :

—Severus ! N'avez… n'as-tu pas l'impression d'être observé ?

Adopter le tutoiement avait été plus difficile pour Hermione qu'adopter l'usage des prénoms, alors que Severus, accoutumé qu'il était à jouer différents rôle, était entré sans difficulté dans la peau du mari, allant jusqu'à lui tenir les portes ouvertes ou tirer sa chaise avant qu'elle ne se mette à table. Une fois, il avait même traversé les couloirs du château royal la main posée dans le bas de son dos. Petit à petit, cependant, elle aussi enfilait le costume immatériel de madame Snape.

Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers elle.

—En effet, Hermione. Mais j'apprécierais que tu cesses de te tortiller sur ta monture. Tu vas trahir le fait que nous avons senti la présence de nos suiveurs, et sans savoir s'il s'agit d'amis ou d'ennemis, j'aimerais plutôt les prendre par surprise.

—Oui, bien sûr, Severus, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu ennuyé.

Elle soupira intérieurement, et resserra son manteau de fourrure sur elle, plus dans une tentative de s'occuper que de se réchauffer, encore que son nez n'allait sans doute pas tarder à prendre une peu esthétique couleur rouge. L'hiver, c'est tout de même plus sympathique vu de l'intérieur, au fond d'un fauteuil confortable, un bon livre sur les genoux et un chocolat chaud sur une table à côté.

La halte de midi fut une interruption bienvenue. Ils quittèrent la route principale pour se diriger vers un village voisin et se restaurer à l'auberge du lieu. Assis au chaud sur des bancs de bois autour d'une table en bois elle aussi, ils se réchauffèrent auprès d'une cheminée énorme et engloutirent la soupe chaude et épaisse aux légumes qui leur fut servie. Au plus grand étonnement de Hermione, Severus avala sa soupe aussi rapidement qu'elle, et avec à peine plus de décorum. Les paroles échangées furent brèves et insipides, à peine plus que « Passe-moi le pain ».

A la fin du repas, Severus s'approcha de la cheminée comme pour se chauffer et fit signe à Drogon, le chef de troupe, de le rejoindre. Celui-ci, réputé extrêmement dévoué au roi, s'empressa d'accéder à la requête silencieuse.

—Oui, monsieur Snape, que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit-il tout bas.

—J'ai l'impression que l'on nous suit depuis que nous avons quitté la ville, mais je n'ai pu repérer de qui il s'agissait. Vos hommes pourraient-ils s'enquérir discrètement à propos de tout voyageur autre que nous qui irait vers le nord ?

—Si, monsieur. Je vais mettre Saulve sur le coup, dit-il en désignant du regard un homme mince et d'âge mûr. Il est expérimenté et pondéré, il saura poser des questions sans créer de suspicion.

—Merci, répondit Severus sur un ton bref. Je crois que nous pouvons repartir maintenant.

Drogon prit Saulve quelques instants à part, et l'homme sortit immédiatement tandis que Hermione, curieuse, demandait à Severus la raison de sa messe basse avec Drogon. Lorsque le reste du groupe sortit à son tour, les deux sorciers aperçurent leur « espion » qui discutait avec une jeune fille emmitouflée dans un lourd châle de laine écrue. Celle-ci eut un grand sourire, puis reprit son chemin. Saulve revint alors vers eux et fit son rapport à Drogon.

—Monsieur, apparemment, les habitants n'ont rien remarqué de suspect. Mais nous ne sommes partis que ce matin. Il faudra sans doute attendre demain pour avoir des informations valables.

Chacun remonta en selle et affronta à nouveau la fastidieuse monotonie de la route. Le froid s'était accentué depuis le matin, et les résidents du pays commençaient visiblement à se dire qu'ils seraient mieux chez eux qu'exposés à la bise pour saluer un court instant deux étrangers de passage, aussi redevables envers eux fussent-ils. Hermione tenta de faire la conversation à Severus pour passer un peu le temps.

—Severus, as-tu une idée de ce qui peut nous attendre ?

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à cette gamine (pourquoi diable n'était-il pas tombé à travers cette barrière avec quelqu'un ayant un peu plus de vécu ?). Enfin, s'ils devaient voyager ensemble pendant deux mois, il avait intérêt à ne pas se l'aliéner. Et qui sait, il pourrait s'ennuyer assez pour avoir envie de converser avec elle plus tard. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle lui batte froid en représailles à ce moment-là. De plus, elle ne s'était pas montrée trop insupportable depuis qu'ils avaient littéralement atterri dans cette réalité parallèle, sans compter qu'ils devaient passer pour mari et femme aux yeux du monde. Après s'être convaincu lui-même de la nécessité de lui répondre, il lui dit :

—Pas la moindre, Hermione. Je peux seulement te dire ce que je t'ai déjà dit : tout sera fait pour nous retenir dans ce monde.

—Et celui qui nous suit ? Je sens encore que l'on m'observe.

—Je soupçonne que quelqu'un nous ait suivis à travers la barrière.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise.

—Reste à savoir _qui_ nous a suivi, reprit Severus. N'oublions pas non plus que nous sommes toujours vivants, ce qui signifie que, quel qu'ait pu être le vainqueur de l'escarmouche chez Barjow et Beurk, il n'a pas détruit la barrière magique.

Les yeux de Hermione s'arrondirent alors que son esprit calculait les implications de ce que Severus venait de lui dire.

—Les Mangemorts ainsi que Harry et Ron savent que nous sommes tombés à travers la barrière. Chaque camp a donc ses propres motivations pour la laisser en place. Nous n'avons par conséquent aucun moyen de savoir qui a gagné dans l'arrière-boutique.

—Hélas, non, Hermione.

Elle le regarda de biais. Severus discerna, malgré l'ombre créée par le rebord de sa capuche sur son visage, une lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux.

—Que feras-tu si nous attrapons celui qui nous suit ?

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

—J'espère que ce ne sera ni Potter, ni Weasley. Ils n'ont pas la tête assez froide pour ce genre de situation. Que ce soit un membre de l'Ordre ou un Mangemort, nous le verrons le moment venu. Quel que soit le cas, nous devons être vigilants.

Elle hocha la tête.

—Un membre de l'Ordre voudra te sauver des griffes de l'ennemi public numéro deux, à savoir moi. Un Mangemort n'aura cure de toi et laissera avec plaisir ton cadavre derrière nous. Nous devons donc nous méfier de celui (ou ceux) qui nous a emboîté le pas tant que nous ne saurons pas de quel côté il penche.

Hermione réfléchit en silence pendant un long moment, tandis que Wasnon, un des soldats, un homme petit aux cheveux aussi broussailleux que Hermione, fredonnait une chanson à boire pour passer le temps. Bientôt, presque tous les hommes de troupe reprenaient en chœur avec lui, façon Poudlard, un refrain qui ressemblait suspicieusement à « A la tienne, Serdaigle ». Des éléments du monde sorcier se trouvaient imbriqués dans ce monde. Bizarre.

—Si c'est un Mangemort, me laisseras-tu mourir ?

Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment échapper à cette question. Leur survie pouvait dépendre de leur confiance mutuelle, mais il ne pouvait dévoiler son jeu à ce stade.

—Non. Nous pourrions avoir besoin du maximum de baguettes disponibles pour sortir d'ici. Te tuer serait idiot.

Autant la laisser croire qu'il agissait pour son propre intérêt… pour l'instant.

Le trajet se poursuivit au rythme des chansons interprétées avec plus ou moins de justesse par les soldats, hormis Aybert, un homme au visage laid barré d'une hideuse cicatrice qui n'avait cessé de jeter des regards mauvais à Severus et Hermione depuis leur départ. Hermione, nerveuse à l'idée qu'un Mangemort pourrait les suivre, s'efforçait de conserver une apparence extérieure calme, tout en prenant soin de ne jamais laisser son cheval s'écarter trop de celui de Severus.

En soirée, alors que le soleil était couché depuis au moins deux heures, que le froid et la nuit avaient fait taire les plus enjoués d'entre eux, ils rejoignirent une auberge de bord de route, commodément placée à une journée de cheval de la capitale. L'intérieur sans prétention était d'une propreté exemplaire. Tous burent avec gratitude le mélange de café et d'alcool qu'une jeune servante à la tenue immaculée leur servit. Hermione et Severus apprirent vite que ce breuvage s'appelait « bistoule », et qu'il était très efficace pour réchauffer un organisme soumis au froid pendant des heures. D'ailleurs, Severus se montra presque cordial.

Fatigués par la journée à cheval, tous se retirèrent tôt. Hermione et Severus commençaient à s'habituer à partager une chambre (et un lit) sans offenser leur propre pudeur. Seulement ici, il n'y avait pas de paravent pour cacher la zone réservée à la toilette, la chambre était trop petite pour cela. Hermione resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, le regard fixé sur la bassine et le broc posés sur une commode de bois clair dans un coin. Elle mourrait d'envie de se laver et de se mettre au lit. Severus suivit son regard et soupira.

—Je vais regarder de l'autre côté pendant que tu fais ta toilette, Hermione, mais je te prie de faire vite.

—Tu ne pourrais pas sortir plutôt ? demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira encore plus fort.

—Nous sommes censés être mariés. Si je sors et que j'attends dans le couloir, cela paraîtra suspect, et je n'ai aucune envie de descendre dans la salle commune et de me mêler à la population de ce lieu.

Hermione rougit tellement que Severus pensa un instant qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Néanmoins, sa voix était posée et stable lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

—D'accord. Si tu veux bien te tourner ?

Il s'assit au bord du lit de manière à lui tourner le dos. Il entendit le murmure de ses vêtements qu'elle enlevait et fut tenté, un quart de seconde peut-être, de jeter un coup d'œil furtif. Il entendit le clapotis de l'eau versée dans la bassine, devina le mouvement de ses mains sur son corps et se demanda si elle allait bientôt avoir fini.

Hermione ôta aussi peu de vêtements que possible, c'est-à-dire presque tout, avant de procéder à une toilette rapide, non sans glisser un regard en coin vers son ancien professeur de temps à autre pour s'assurer qu'il ne se rinçait pas l'œil à ses dépens. Le feu ne chauffait pas suffisamment la chambre pour qu'elle se permette de rester longtemps sans au moins une de ces merveilleuses chemises de nuit victoriennes en flanelle que la reine lui avait fournies sur le dos. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle se glissa sous les couvertures.

—J'ai fini. Si tu veux bien libérer mon côté de lit maintenant.

Il obtempéra sans même une remarque, signe certain de sa fatigue.

—Je voudrais bien me laver, moi aussi.

Hermione rougit à nouveau et se tourna du côté opposé. Elle reconnut le frottement des tissus lorsqu'il se déshabilla et à son tour devina les mouvements de l'autre au bruit de l'eau. Puis elle sentit le lit bouger et sut qu'il l'avait rejointe. Il jeta un sort pour les prévenir de toute intrusion, éteignit la bougie sur le chevet, et laissa le sommeil les prendre tous les deux.

Le réveil fut difficile. Tous deux souffraient de courbatures et aucun n'envisageait avec plaisir de devoir passer une nouvelle journée à cheval. Ils tentèrent de cacher leur inconfort mais leur allure raide dans la descente des escaliers les trahit. Ils n'en dirent cependant pas un mot, faisant comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Le petit déjeuner (du café, du pain et des tartines beurrées couvertes de fromage blanc et de cassonade) fut vite avalé. Drogon prit Severus à part quelques instants avant de partir.

—Saulve m'a dit que deux étrangers avaient cherché un gîte dans un village un peu au-delà de celui-ci. L'un serait balafré au possible, et l'autre n'aurait pas de signe distinctif particulier à part quelques mèches de cheveux blancs.

—Merci, Drogon.

—A vot' service, monsieur.

La deuxième journée de voyage fut aussi morne et monotone que la précédente. Le vent soufflait un peu moins fort, mais de la neige fondue tomba une bonne partie de la matinée. Elle pénétra la fibre de leur manteau, et c'est en frissonnant qu'ils prirent leur repas à l'auberge d'un village nommé Macou. Severus entraperçut deux silhouettes masculines qui se hâtaient de passer le coin de la rue, comme si elles étaient pressées d'être hors de sa vue. Il décida alors de faire part à Hermione des révélations du matin. Cela servirait à passer le temps dans la foulée.

—Un balafré ? Sûrement pas Harry, sa cicatrice ne lui vaudrait certainement pas être qualifié de balafré. Maugrey est trop amoché pour être qualifié seulement de balafré. Non… Bill Weasley est le seul homme que je connaisse qui corresponde à cette description. Quant à l'autre homme, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui cela peut être.

—Il y a donc de fortes chances pour que nous soyons suivis par des membres de l'Ordre. Au moins, tu n'as pas à craindre pour ta vie !

—Craindrais-tu pour la tienne ? le taquina-t-elle. Elle devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour faire cela. Il était certes plus tolérable comme compagnon de route que comme enseignant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait meilleur caractère.

—Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus populaire du monde sorcier, tu sais !

Les soldats échangèrent un regard entendu en voyant les chuchotements agités de leurs protégés : une querelle de ménage. Cela mettait un peu de piment dans cette mission, tiens ! Ils essayèrent d'écouter la conversation, mais un « _Muffliato_ » informulé de Severus les en empêcha. Ils mirent sur le compte du froid le soudain bourdonnement qui avait envahi leurs oreilles.

—A qui la faute ?

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de provoquer un Mangemort assassin, Hermione, » s'admonesta la jeune fille face au visage renfrogné de son compagnon de galère, dont les yeux noirs bouillonnaient de rage.

—Je n'avais pas le choix, siffla-t-il, le venin palpable dans sa voix. J'étais tenu par un Serment Inviolable d'accomplir la tâche assignée à Draco s'il échouait. Crois-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir.

—Cela ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit qu'il valait mieux mourir ? rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

—Pas vraiment, non. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Greyback s'en serait chargé. Il était plus que volontaire pour le poste.

Oh. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. L'idée que Dumbledore ait pu être déchiqueté, littéralement, par le loup-garou de la même manière que Bill l'avait été faillit lui donner la nausée. Elle détourna les yeux et regarda quelques instants les champs vides de toute culture et de tout travailleur, le temps de regrouper ses idées. Puis elle se tourna vers lui à nouveau, si brusquement qu'elle faillit en tomber de son cheval. Elle se remit bien droite et reprit la conversation.

—Donc, tu as… (elle jeta un regard inquisiteur vers les gardes mais poursuivit néanmoins) fait ce que tu pensais être la moins mauvaise solution sur le moment ?

—Et c'est toujours la moins mauvaise solution, cracha-t-il. Que fallait-il donc pour qu'elle comprenne ? Un dessin ? Il poursuivit, ponctuant chacun de ses mots de gestes de la main. Il offrait un étrange spectacle pour les soldats qui les accompagnaient, gesticulant ainsi sur son cheval sans qu'ils puissent comprendre les paroles échangées par le couple.

—Cet acte m'a mis dans une position de confiance inespérée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai pu ainsi obtenir des informations dont l'Ordre avait désespérément besoin.

Hermione comprit soudainement ce que son ancien professeur était en train de lui dire : les informations anonymes reçues ces derniers temps venaient de lui, du traître, de Severus Snape, y compris l'information sur la surveillance de Barjow et Beurk par des Mangemorts. Tout à coup, une série d'événements sur lesquels elle s'était interrogée depuis la mort de Dumbledore fit sens.

—Vous… Tu… les lettres anonymes… C'était toi ?! bafouilla-t-elle, excitée qu'elle était par cette révélation.

Un petit sourire satisfait, vaguement emprunt d'un air de supériorité, se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus.

—Exact.

—Oh. Oh, alors, tu n'es pas vraiment un traître ?

Hermione souriait franchement ; tout devenait clair, logique, et elle n'était pas en compagnie d'un assassin, enfin, pas tout à fait assassin. Les soldats se dirent que monsieur Snape allait sans doute être très heureux ce soir s'ils en jugeaient par l'expression sur le visage de madame Snape. Wasnon et Waast échangèrent même un clin d'œil complice, chacun pensant à leur propre bonheur qui les attendait chez eux.

—Cela dépend du point de vue. Disons que je tiens pas à voir gagner le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le sourire franc et chaleureux de Hermione l'ennuya. Quelle juvénilité ! Cela lui passerait bientôt, la vie s'en chargerait. Il l'ignora pendant le reste du trajet, conférant plutôt à voix basse avec Drogon, et résista à toute ses tentatives de réinitialiser la conversation.

Le soir venu, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge de bord de route, exactement comme la veille au soir. Hermione eut cependant le temps de lire l'enseigne : _Au Bon Couvet_ (1), avant d'être pressée à l'intérieur. Le bâtiment semblait être une copie conforme de celui dans lequel ils avaient dormi la nuit précédente. Ils prirent leur repas dans la salle commune mais, contrairement à la veille, Severus ne suivit pas Hermione au moment d'aller dormir.

—Je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure, lui dit-il tout bas. Ne m'attend pas pour dormir. Quatre des hommes et moi allons provoquer une « rencontre » avec nos suiveurs.

Hermione eut un air ennuyé ; elle n'aimait pas être laissée en-dehors de l'action.

—Ne vaut-il pas mieux que je vienne ? Si ce sont des membres de l'Ordre, je pourrais intercéder avant qu'ils ne te jettent un sort.

—Et si nous nous sommes trompés et que ce sont des Mangemorts ? Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Aybert et Omer resteront à l'auberge. Ils te mettront à l'abri en cas de problème.

Il tourna si brutalement les talons que ses cheveux noirs et gras lui battirent le visage, et il la laissa plantée au pied de l'escalier de bois qui menait aux étages. Elle vit le rictus sur le visage d'Aybert et ne l'aima pas du tout. Elle monta l'escalier avec précipitation, faisant à son tour voltiger sa longue chevelure touffue dans son sillage, et se claquemura dans leur chambre. Elle ne se déshabilla toutefois pas, préférant rester en alerte, la baguette à la main. Ce furent quelques unes des heures les plus longues de sa vie.

* * *

(1)un couvet est Pot de terre ou de cuivre, avec une anse, dans lequel on mettait de la braise et qui servait de chaufferette aux femmes ou aux marchands en plein air (Trésor de la langue française). J'ai pris le nom de cette auberge dans le conte de Charles Deulin, _Les muscades de la Guerliche_, que vous pouvez lire là : 

h t t p / fr. wikisource. org/ wiki/ LesMuscadesdelaGuerliche


	5. Sur la route d'Elnon seconde partie

**Chapitre 4. Sur la route d'Elnon – 2****ème**** partie**

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Chapitre relu par Dacian Goddess qui, une fois encore, m'a sauvée du OOC._

* * *

Suivre Hermione et Severus n'allait pas être chose facile pour Remus et Bill. D'abord, ils étaient escortés de soldats. Ensuite, comment passer inaperçus dans une plaine sans arbre ? Ils avaient bien pensé utiliser un sortilège de Désillusion, mais comment expliquer aux habitants que les voyageurs qui demandaient gîte et couvert pour la nuit n'avaient été vus par personne auparavant ? Ils décidèrent donc de suivre la petite troupe de loin. Après tout, la route partait plein nord, il y avait fort à parier qu'il suffirait de suivre cette direction. De toute façon, la rumeur en ville voulait qu'ils aillent vers le nord, là d'où aucun homme n'était revenu. 

—Et dire que j'ai pesté lorsque je t'ai vu revenir avec des chevaux hier, dit Bill. Son haleine produisit des volutes de buée dans l'air frisquet du début décembre.

Remus sourit faiblement.

—C'était un pari. S'ils avaient été inutiles, nous aurions pu les revendre.

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur route tranquillement, sûrs d'être toujours sur la trace de Severus et de Hermione. Au besoin, ils demandaient aux passants si les libérateurs de la Mort suivaient bien ce même chemin, et invariablement, on leur répondait en frissonnant qu'ils chevauchaient vers le nord. Il était clair que la populace considérait le « nord » comme le mal ultime, un peu comme Voldemort chez eux.

Ils décidèrent de dépenser leur or avec parcimonie. A l'occasion, ils dormiraient dans des étables ou des granges plutôt que dans des auberges. Rien ne permettait de prédire la durée de leur séjour en cet endroit.

Leur premier jour se passa relativement bien malgré son uniformité. Bill et Remus échangèrent de plaisantes paroles quelque temps, discutèrent pour la énième fois de la stratégie à adopter lorsqu'ils feraient face à Snape, puis chacun se replia au milieu de ses propres pensées.

Le deuxième jour sembla copié sur le premier ; aucune variété ne vint égayer le trajet des deux membres de l'Ordre, quoique l'impression d'avoir été repérés s'empara d'eux. D'ailleurs, ils faillirent êtres vus juste après le repas de midi à Macou. Ils essayèrent de redoubler de prudence. Comme la veille, ils prirent une chambre dans un autre village que celui où étaient descendus Snape, Hermione et les soldats. Ils prirent un léger repas et allèrent s'enfermer dans leur chambre juste après. Remus tournait en rond tandis que Bill s'était assis sur le lit, les jambes allongées sur la jetée de lit en crochet.

—Remus, je pense que Hermione va bien. D'après ce que nous avons vu ce midi, elle n'avait pas l'air maltraitée. Et puis, avec tout ce ramdam autour de la Mort qu'ils auraient délivrée, il ne peut tout de même pas se mettre à la torturer.

Remus se passa la main dans des cheveux où le poivre et sel commençait à dominer et soupira profondément.

—Je ne crains pas qu'il la torture… physiquement. Snape n'a pas besoin de cela pour arriver à ses fins. Tu devrais te souvenir d'à quel point il sait utiliser sa langue pour blesser, insulter, faire souffrir. Je suppose que s'il voulait obtenir la coopération de Hermione, ne serait-ce que pour l'aider à sortir d'ici, il n'aurait pas trop de mal à l'embobeliner.

—C'est pour cela que je me fais moins de souci que toi, Remus. Hermione est assez intelligente pour voir à travers de fausses paroles, et tant que nous sommes dans ce monde, Snape la gardera en vie et en bonne santé parce qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'elle. C'est à la sortie qu'il faudra s'inquiéter. Inutile de nous faire du mouron d'ici là.

Les deux hommes se figèrent brusquement. Ils avaient perçu un bruit léger, comme si quelqu'un avait frôlé le mur de leur chambre dans le couloir. Or, ils n'avaient pas entendu de bruit de pas, ce qui ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose : quelqu'un essayait de se déplacer sans attirer leur attention. Le temps qu'ils se mettent en position défensive face à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas, rebondissant contre le mur et revenant presque dans la figure ronde de Waast. Bill et Remus lancèrent un sort de Stupéfixion qui frappa le soldat en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier n'était qu'une diversion, car immédiatement derrière survint Severus Snape qui les maîtrisa rapidement d'un _Petrificus Totalus_ informulé, arracha leur baguette de leurs mains raidies, puis raviva Waast d'un _Ennervatum_ discret.

—Pouvez-vous les emmener avec nous à l'auberge, sans oublier tout ce qui leur appartient ? demanda Severus à Drogon.

—Bien sûr, répondit le chef de troupe. Nous allons les interroger et les remettre à la justice royale.

—Si vous permettez, Drogon, j'ai d'autres projets pour eux, mais je préfèrerais rentrer à notre auberge d'abord.

—Bien sûr, monsieur Snape. Nous ne voudrions pas que madame Snape s'inquiète pour rien, dit Drogon en souriant.

Il fit signe à ses hommes de se saisir des deux étrangers immobilisés et de leurs effets, et ils rentrèrent au _Bon Couvet_ sous l'œil ahuri des villageois sortis de leurs chaudes masures pour s'enquérir de la signification de tout ce boucan. Qu'avaient donc faits ces hommes pour être jetés par des soldats du roi en travers de leurs chevaux ? Sûrement, ils étaient des criminels. On ne traitait pas ainsi des honnêtes gens. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux portait le mal sur son visage.

Quant à Bill et Remus, ils avaient entendu les paroles de Drogon, et l'allusion à madame Snape les fit sérieusement paniquer. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'ils entendaient parler de Hermione en ces termes, mais ils avaient cru à une simple erreur d'interprétation de la foule au départ. La répétition de cette affirmation en faisait plus qu'une coïncidence. Qu'avait donc fait Snape à Hermione ?

Une fois arrivés à destination, Severus demanda à ce que les deux intrus soient enfermés dans une chambre inoccupée. Waast et Saulve furent désignés pour monter la garde devant la porte pendant que Severus allait chercher Hermione avant de « discuter » avec les deux membres de l'Ordre.

— _Expell_…, pensa Hermione, mettant à profit ses compétences en sortilèges informulés.

—Hermione ! Fais donc attention avec cette baguette !

—Désolée, dit-elle d'un air faussement penaud. Je m'étais préparée au pire.

—Douterais-tu de mes capacités ?

—Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ce n'étaient pas des Mangemorts qui allaient ouvrir la porte ? J'étais prête à vendre ma peau chèrement !

—Hélas, ton cuir ne te rapportera aucun gallion ce soir. Ce sont deux membres de l'Ordre qui nous ont suivis.

L'espoir et la joie éclairèrent immédiatement le visage de la jeune femme.

—Qui ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

—Viens voir, lui dit-il froidement.

Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et l'invita à sortir. Il la guida vers une chambre de l'autre côté du couloir. Les deux soldats qui en gardaient l'entrée les laissèrent passer sans embarras. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione se jeta avec enthousiasme sur les formes paralysées de Bill et Remus.

—Bill ! Remus ! Comme je suis contente de vous voir !

Elle remarqua alors leur absence de réaction et, devinant correctement ce qui leur était arrivé, les libéra du sortilège.

—Hermione, comment vas-tu ? s'exclama Bill en la serrant dans ses bras. Remus, lui, se tournait déjà vers Severus, le visage fermé et dur.

—Je pense que tu nous dois des explications, Snape.

Severus soupira. Il remarqua alors la présence de Drogon dans la pièce. L'homme d'armes ne savait que penser. Pourquoi ces deux hommes se cachaient-ils si madame Snape les accueillait avec autant de chaleur ? Pourquoi monsieur Snape avait-il cru bon de les attaquer par surprise ? Severus lut les questions sur le visage perplexe de Drogon, et son esprit se mit à la recherche d'une explication plausible aux événements. Il prit la parole, priant que les autres comprennent au quart de tour et jouent le jeu.

—Drogon, la famille de Hermione était opposée à notre union. Trop vieux pour elle, personnage louche, j'en passe et des meilleures, fut ce qu'ils dirent de moi. Mais notre attachement était trop fort, aussi avons-nous décidé de nous enfuir et de nous marier en cachette. Il est clair que nous n'avons pas assez bien couvert nos traces. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Bill Weasley, un cousin de Hermione, et Remus Lupin, son oncle.

Les sourcils de Drogon s'arquèrent de surprise, sa bouche s'arrondit en un « O » stupéfait, qui trouva un écho sur les visages de Hermione, Bill et Remus. Ensuite ses traits se détendirent, des soubresauts le saisirent, et il éclata de rire.

—Je comprends, parvint-il à articuler entre deux attaques de fou rire. Il se tenait maintenant les côtes. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose comme cela, ah, ah, ah. Je crois que je vais vous laisser régler vos affaires de famille entre vous. Je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de monter la garde devant cette porte ?

—Effectivement, répondit Severus d'un ton neutre. Je vous verrai demain matin pour arranger les détails du voyage de… Bill et Remus (il prononça ces noms avec dédain) avec nous.

Drogon semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, puis il se ravisa et sortit en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Avant même que Bill et Remus puissent se jeter sur lui, Severus se tenait debout devant eux, en position de duelliste, la baguette à la main. Le rictus qui se dessina sur ses lèvres découvrit une partie de ses dents jaunâtres.

—Doucement, messieurs. Si vous êtes raisonnables comme Hermione, nous avons une chance de tous sortir vivants d'ici.

Un bref coup d'œil en direction de la jeune femme montra qu'elle n'avait pas sorti sa baguette pour attaquer Snape, même si elle fronçait les sourcils en sa direction. Remus fut le premier à réagir. Il s'assit lourdement sur le lit derrière lui et croisa les bras. Il leva un regard buté vers Severus et dit d'un ton grinçant :

—Nous t'écoutons, mais l'explication a plutôt intérêt à être bonne.

Bill à son tour prit place sur le lit.

Severus se mit à faire les cent pas tout en expliquant la situation à ses deux interlocuteurs. Il leur expliqua comment Hermione et lui étaient tombés littéralement dans ce monde, tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis ce moment, pourquoi ils prétendaient être mariés, et l'objectif de leur voyage vers le nord. Hermione appuyait ses dires de hochements de tête et autres « tout à fait ». L'expérience au château de Malbodium lui avait apprise que Severus savait résumer une situation pour ses interlocuteurs impeccablement.

Remus la scruta pendant l'exposé de Severus, cherchant la moindre trace d'enchantement, mais ses yeux étaient normaux, ses gestes avaient leur fluidité habituelle, et elle n'avait pas l'air terrorisé par Severus. Pas d' i _Imperius_ /i donc, et aucune trace de potion. De toute façon, pour autant qu'il sache, ce monde ne recelait pas tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection d'une potion permettant de contrôler l'esprit d'une autre personne. Et quand Severus aurait-il eu le temps de la préparer de toute façon ? Non, Hermione n'était pas sous la contrainte ; elle suivait Severus de son propre gré.

Lorsque Severus finit son récit, les deux autres hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Remus prit la parole. A son tour, il expliqua ce qui s'était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière : l'arrestation des deux acolytes de Severus, la décision de l'Ordre de venir à leur rescousse dans l'espoir de ramener Hermione.

—Nous allons donc voyager avec vous, finit-il.

Il échangea un bref regard avec Bill, puis reprit :

—Ton plan tient la route, Severus. Nous serrer les coudes est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire.

Hermione décida qu'il était temps qu'elle mette son grain de sel. Avec un grand sourire, elle déclara :

—Vous ne regretterez pas cette décision.

Bill et Remus la regardèrent d'un air suspicieux.

—Mais elle va se taire ! marmonna Severus.

La petite peste allait faire sauter sa couverture auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Si au moins elle avait encore peur de lui, mais non, elle l'avait vu en chemise de nuit, endormi près d'elle, après tout. Un homme tend à être moins impressionnant après cela.

—Tu peux élaborer ? l'interrogea Remus.

Severus se renfrogna et Hermione parut incertaine ; que pouvait-elle dire ?

—Il m'a protégée depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici et s'est comporté en parfait gentleman, finit-elle par dire.

Bill jeta un regard en coin à Remus, comme pour lui demander son avis. Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête.

—Nous te croyons, dit sobrement Remus. Bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller nous coucher maintenant. Si je ne m'abuse, une longue journée à cheval nous attend encore demain.

Ils suivirent tous son conseil. Bill et Remus partagèrent la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, tandis que Hermione et Severus regagnaient la leur. L'idée que ces deux-là partageaient une chambre mettait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mal à l'aise, mais ne pouvant rien y faire, ils choisirent de ne rien dire.

A partir de ce jour, une fois que Severus eut expliqué à Drogon que Remus et Bill allaient les accompagner puisqu'ils avaient accepté ses épousailles, le voyage se déroula selon un schéma extrêmement prédictible et uniforme : de longues journées à cheval suivies de nuits dans des auberges de bord de route.

Hermione en profita pour expliquer à Bill et Remus les raisons pour lesquelles Severus avait tué Dumbledore et tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'aide qu'il avait apportée à l'Ordre grâce à sa place d'homme de confiance de Voldemort. Remus fut plus facile à convaincre que Bill, qui n'avait pas l'expérience de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Ces révélations furent à l'origine de quelques moments désagréables avec Severus, qui lui valurent de passer du sobriquet « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » à celui de « Marie-Mêle-Tout ». Toutefois, Hermione avait déjà vu Severus au sommet de sa rage et conclut que s'il s'était contenté d'une insulte aussi légère, c'était parce que cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela que ses compagnons de route sachent sa vraie loyauté.

Hermione profita également du voyage pour extirper des connaissances magiques de Remus et Bill, qui se montrèrent excessivement coopératifs en la matière, à tel point que Severus fit remarquer à Hermione, un soir alors qu'ils allaient se mettre au lit, qu'Aybert lui avait murmuré que sa jeune épouse préférait peut-être que tout se passe en famille. « Nous devons apparaître suffisamment enamourés l'un de l'autre en public, » lui avait-il rappelé. Elle prit ses instructions pas tout à fait au pied de la lettre, à la cheville dirons-nous : elle l'inclut systématiquement dans toute discussion et alla jusqu'à lui prendre la main. La première fois qu'elle fit cela, il voulut se dégager, mais il capta le regard bienveillant de Wasnon, à qui sa propre femme manquait terriblement, et il opta au final pour laisser sa dextre là où elle était. Il eut ainsi la satisfaction de lire l'embarras le plus total sur la figure de ses compagnons de route.

Cinq jours après ces événements, la tension sous-jacente entre Severus et les deux autres hommes, malgré la révélation sur la véritable loyauté du Mangemort envers Dumbledore, grimpa encore d'un cran lorsque Remus, ayant pris le Mangemort à part lors de leur halte du soir, s'enquit des dispositions à prendre pour la nuit suivante.

—Nous allons faire comme d'habitude, Lupin. Si tu veux une chambre individuelle, tu n'as qu'à te la payer toi-même ! pesta Severus. Seulement, vois-tu, ni dans ce monde, ni dans l'autre tu n'as les moyens de tes goûts de luxe, et ici, personne ne te chouchoutera.

Remus prit un air peiné et soupira.

—Quand as-tu regardé la lune pour la dernière fois, Severus ?

Le teint de Severus vira au cadavérique sur l'instant. Ses traits se déformèrent sous l'effet d'une fureur incontrôlable. Saulve et Waast, qui dégustaient une bière à deux tables de là, les dévisagèrent d'un air curieux.

—Quoi ? siffla-t-il avec rage, postillonnant sur la table devant lui, barrant ses dents jaunâtres et inégales. Tu as traversé la barrière sachant que tu pourrais te transformer en loup-garou à un moment ou un autre ? Mais… c'est de l'inconscience. Tu vas tous nous tuer, ou nous faire tuer ! Que crois-tu qu'il se passera lorsque les soldats sauront le monstre que tu es ?

Il restreignait sa voix au niveau d'un murmure à grand peine ; il ne pouvait cependant empêcher sa face et ses gestes de dévoiler son état d'esprit. Bill et Hermione les regardaient avec inquiétude depuis la table où ils avaient mangé, et deux autres soldats se rapprochaient subrepticement d'eux, prêts à intervenir.

—Severus, calme-toi…

—Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme en sachant que demain, tu vas te transformer en immonde bête ?

—Bill connaît des sortilèges utilisés par les anciens Egyptiens pour contenir les chacals-garous. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne soient pas efficaces sur les loups-garous.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez d'exaspération.

—Ces sortilèges doivent être adaptés à chaque type de transformation. Un sortilège pour chacal-garou n'est pas un sortilège pour loup-garou. Une journée ne sera pas assez pour ajuster ces sorts à ton infamie. Nous devrons t'enfermer à l'écart dans une étable, ou une écurie, loin de toute habitation si possible.

—Severus, je…

Severus l'interrompit d'une main levée.

—Tais-toi, Lupin. Tes excuses ne servent à rien. Demain soir, tu t'éclipseras dans ta chambre dès que nous arriverons à l'auberge. Tu trouveras bien un prétexte pour ne pas être vu jusqu'au lendemain. Tu te désillusionneras et tu me rejoindras à l'extérieur. Je prétendrai avoir besoin de marcher un peu. Nous trouverons un lieu qui fera office de Cabane Hurlante (Severus nota avec satisfaction que Lupin n'appréciait pas du tout l'allusion à son repaire de Pré-Au-Lard) et je t'y enfermerai avant de jeter des sorts Repousse-Moldus autour. Je te libérerai tôt le matin, et tu reviendras après t'être désillusionné à nouveau. Tu prendras ton petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

Remus n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'accepter ces conditions, aussi s'inclina-t-il, mais avec réticence.

—Je vais informer Bill et Hermione de ces dispositions.

—Je me charge de Hermione, tu en parles à Weasley !

Devant le regard confondu de Remus, il précisa :

—Il vaut mieux ne pas donner l'impression de comploter quelque chose en murmurant entre nous trop souvent.

« L'avantage de voyager avec un espion professionnel, c'est qu'il pense toujours à ce genre de choses, » s'avisa Remus.

Mais Severus n'avait pas terminé.

— Tu diras aussi à Weasley qu'il sera de garde toute la nuit avec moi. Je pourrai ainsi garder un œil sur lui au cas où la pleine lune l'affecterait et nous serons deux pour te maîtriser au besoin.

Ainsi donc, le lendemain soir, le plan de Severus fut mis en œuvre avec succès, sauf pour la truie qu'ils n'avaient pas vue dans la porcherie choisie pour cacher le loup-garou : elle s'était tenue silencieuse lorsque Remus y était entré. Elle fut retrouvée affreusement mutilée et à moitié dévorée le lendemain matin. Les habitants décrétèrent une neuvaine à la Sainte Vierge pour se protéger de la bête infernale (un loup de Satan, sûrement) et ne soupçonnèrent jamais l'homme un peu effacé qui voyageait en hôte du roi.

Le voyage du lendemain fut une épreuve de plus pour les nerfs des quatre visiteurs. Aucun n'avait bien dormi. Bill et Severus, qui avaient monté la garde près de la porcherie, entendaient encore les grognements du loup-garou qui égorgeait la truie. Ils n'avaient pu intervenir de crainte d'être attaqué par le monstre.

« Mieux vaut le cochon que moi, » avait pensé Severus, dont le passé lui permettait d'être un peu plus blasé face aux horreurs du monde.

Bill n'avouerait jamais avoir développé une envie de viande crue cette nuit-là. C'était un effet des blessures que Greyback lui avait infligées dont il se serait bien passé. Bien qu'il sût qu'il n'y pouvait rien, il ressentit de la honte et passa la nuit partagé entre ses envies culinaires et le dégoût de lui-même.

Quant à Hermione, l'inquiétude l'avait tenue éveillée presque toute la nuit. Elle aurait souhaité avoir des ingrédients et un chaudron ; préparer une potion lui aurait occupé un tant soit peu l'esprit. Au lieu de cela, elle tourna en rond dans la chambre et ne trouva aucun repos dans les deux heures de sommeil agité que son esprit avait bien voulu lui accorder.

Autant dire que la moindre remarque était comprise de travers, et que par conséquent, les quatre prirent le parti de se taire autant que possible. Les soldats chuchotèrent toute la journée entre eux, spéculant sur ce qui pouvait être la cause d'une si mauvaise humeur.

Pour couronner le tout, ils furent accostés par une Gitane emberlificotée dans des épaisseurs de châles de couleurs vives qui insista pour leur lire les lignes de la main. Elle s'était mise en travers de leur chemin et alla jusqu'à agripper la selle du cheval de Hermione, quitte à courir derrière l'équidé sur quelques dizaines de mètres.

—Ayez pitié d'une pauvre Gitane ! Laissez-moi vous lire les lignes de la main, gémissait-elle sur un ton plaintif.

Hermione prit pitié de la femme et s'arrêta pour lui donner quelques pièces, obligeant par là-même ses compagnons à revenir de quelques pas en arrière. Severus allait la chapitrer sur le retard qu'elle leur causait lorsque la Gitane se figea et se mit à parler d'une voix caverneuse :

—U_n lionceau né du loup et du blaireau rugira lorsque le septième mois mourra… La femme aux cheveux d'argent point ne survivra à l'arrivée du printemps si l'homme aux cheveux rouges est absent… L'eau et le feu s'uniront. Le feu n'assèchera pas l'eau, et l'eau n'éteindra pas le feu, mais leur symbiose provoquera répugnance et émerveillement_.

La femme reprit ensuite ses esprits et, sans prévenir, s'empara des piécettes dans la main tendue d'une Hermione tétanisée. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait une prophétie !

—Allez, la femme, fiche-nous la paix, grogna Aybert.

La Gitane le fixa d'un regard mauvais, grommela quelque malédiction entre ses dents avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant.

—Elle a rien fait d'mal, le contra Omer. Y a pas d'raison d'l'insulter. Al' sait pas gagner s'vie autrement.

—Allez, allez, assez de temps perdu, déclara Drogon. Remettons-nous en route.

La petite compagnie repartit vers le nord. Les sorciers s'interrogeaient sur la signification de la prophétie et sur sa réalité : est-ce qu'une prophétie émise dans une réalité inventée pouvait être vraie ? Et chacun de frissonner à l'idée que la réponse pourrait être oui.

Le voyage jusqu'à Elnon se déroula ensuite sans encombre si l'on exceptait la bise qui glaçait jusqu'aux os ceux qui s'aventuraient sur son chemin. Cinq jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent aux portes d'une ville qui n'était pas sans rappeler Malbodium en plus petit : des fortifications rythmées de tours rondes, interrompues en deux endroits pour laisser passer le Scaldis, encerclaient une ville aux rues étroites et sinueuses. Les dix passèrent une porte surveillée par un petit poste de garde. Ils suivirent la rue principale, pavée, jusqu'à la forteresse où résidait le comte d'Elnon.

* * *

Harry était fourbu. Quelques photos, mon œil ! Deux heures de séance de pose avec le ministre Scrimgeour, qui voulait avoir un stock suffisant de photos différentes pour lui durer deux ans, suivies de trois interviews avec des journalistes anglais et de différents pays européens. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour remplacer ces heures par du Quidditch ; n'importe quoi sauf Hermione… et Bill et Remus. Il allait apparaître comme le jouet du Ministère aux yeux du public. D'un autre côté, si Voldemort le sous-estimait, le considérait comme une marionnette, cela jouerait en sa faveur.

Il rejoignit le Terrier où il avait élu résidence. La vivacité de la famille Weasley, malgré son inquiétude pour leur fils aîné, l'aidait à garder espoir ; il ne pouvait se permettre de désespérer. Seule Fleur n'essayait pas de cacher son angoisse. Elle avait souvent les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et passait beaucoup de temps près de la fenêtre à guetter le retour de son époux. Ron, lui, avait perdu l'appétit (un sûr signe de mal être), mais mettait toute son énergie dans leur entraînement et l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts. Le tyran ne l'emporterait pas au paradis, surtout si leur meilleure amie devait y rester.

* * *

Lord Voldemort faisait les cent pas dans le petit salon miteux de la maison où il se cachait. La décoration était toutefois son moindre souci. Non, deux choses gardaient son esprit occupé. Il avait fini par savoir que Severus Snape était tombé à travers la barrière qu'il avait érigée en compagnie de cette sang-de-bourbe Hermione Granger. L'un de ses meilleurs Mangemorts, en qui il avait une confiance quasi-totale ; c'était une perte inestimable dans ses rangs. Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait. Severus Snape n'était pas immortel, lui, et Lord Voldemort devait tenir compte du fait qu'il était le seul immortel lorsqu'il bâtissait ses plans de domination du monde sorcier.

Par ailleurs, il avait reçu confirmation dans l'après-midi que seuls deux de ses Horcruxes existaient encore, et l'accès à l'un d'eux était gardé étroitement par les Aurors (et l'Ordre du Phénix sans doute aussi) chez Barjow et Beurk. Il allait envoyer un signal clair à ces bouffons au pouvoir, leur montrer que Lord Voldemort était un adversaire au-delà de leur portée. Dans quelques jours, la panique s'abattrait sur le monde sorcier.


	6. Fêtes de fin d'année

**Chapitre 5. Fêtes de fin d'année **

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Chapitre relu par Dacian Goddess. _

* * *

Les quatre sorciers et les six soldats furent accueillis dans la cour castrale par le comte d'Elnon et son épouse. Celui-ci déplut immédiatement aux visiteurs. Son attitude (menton relevé, regard méprisant) exsudait l'arrogance ; ses vêtements en fourrure et en soie, aux couleurs criardes et agrémentés d'ornements dorés, exhibaient un goût du luxe outrancier. En comparaison, sa femme était un spectre : habillement terne, sans aucune couleur, les yeux constamment baissés. 

—Bienvenue au château comtal d'Elnon ! s'exclama-t-il dès qu'ils eurent mis pied à terre. Chef, emmenez vos hommes au quartier de la soldatesque. Messieurs, mademoiselle…

—Madame, l'interrompit Severus, qui n'appréciait pas du tout le regard graveleux du comte sur Hermione. Elle était sous sa protection, après tout !

—Hermione est mon épouse, ajouta-t-il pour enfoncer le clou.

—Mais bien sûr, repartit le comte mielleusement. Je suis Burchard de la Ramée, comte d'Elnon. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, un repas vous attend dans la grande salle.

Ils suivirent le comte le long d'étroits couloirs ornés de luxueuses tapisseries avant d'être introduits dans une salle aux proportions imposantes sans être inhumaines. Le comte et la comtesse prirent place sur des chaises en bois sculptée tandis que leurs hôtes s'installaient sur les bancs qui entouraient une lourde table de chêne. Ici encore, des tapisseries aidaient à conserver la chaleur émise par la cheminée dans la pièce, toutefois sans pouvoir empêcher la bise de s'infiltrer par les interstices des fenêtres.

Plus le repas avançait, plus Bill, Remus, Severus et Hermione avaient hâte de quitter cet endroit. Le comte ne leur inspirait pas confiance et les soûlait en leur racontant par le menu la manière dont il régissait son comté : les règlements qu'il avait introduits, sa façon de rendre justice, de lever l'impôt, la magnificence qu'il rendait au château de ses ancêtres, etc. C'est avec soulagement que les sorciers se levèrent de table pour, enfin, aller dormir.

—Pas si vite, protesta le comte. Je sais que vous allez partir demain à la première heure, mais vous ne pouvez quitter cet endroit sans avoir vu la salle aux souvenirs.

Cela aurait été un peu trop malpoli de refuser, non ? C'est pourquoi ils suivirent Burchard sans mot dire, dans l'espoir qu'ils iraient se coucher plus vite s'ils ne posaient pas de question. La comtesse, dont ils n'avaient pas entendu le son de la voix, s'éclipsa discrètement.

La salle aux souvenirs était une sorte de musée familial où l'on pouvait admirer les épées rouillées des ancêtres de la famille de la Ramée, des tapisseries à la trame visible qui autrefois égayaient le château, des armures incomplètes et quelques babioles qui avaient appartenu aux femmes remarquables de la famille. Le comte semblait particulièrement attaché à un peigne et à une broche qui venaient de sa mère.

—Ma mère est la femme la plus remarquable que j'aie jamais connue, expliqua-t-il avec nostalgie. Hélas, elle est bien trop âgée maintenant pour paraître en public, sinon, elle vous aurait accueillis avec moi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses quatre interlocuteurs eurent la même pensée, formulée cependant avec des mots différents : « Oh, non, un fils à maman ! »

Un serviteur entra alors.

—Gauthier, juste à temps ! Emmenez mes hôtes jusqu'à leur chambre !

Gauthier s'inclina et indiqua aux sorciers de le suivre. Hermione, qui contemplait vaguement une licorne sur une tapisserie passée, se trouvait à ce moment à l'autre bout de la salle, aussi fut-elle la dernière du groupe à s'approcher de la porte de sortie. Elle ne put la passer, car Burchard s'était mis en travers de son chemin.

—Madame, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien vu ces objets témoins de la grâce féminine là-bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt un étal de bijoux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous montrerai le chemin de votre chambre moi-même.

Il tendit le bras derrière lui sans se retourner et claqua la porte.

Hermione, pas trop rassurée, recula lentement. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche subrepticement, prête à se défendre.

—Monsieur le comte, je vous assure que je suis très fatiguée et que je souhaiterais rejoindre mon époux sur-le-champ, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle étonnamment ferme étant donné les circonstances.

Burchard avança vers elle sans répondre. Alors qu'elle esquissait un mouvement d'esquive, il lui attrapa le bras et la ramena contre lui. Il ne perdit pas de temps et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne tandis que ses mains déjà arrachaient les attaches qui fermaient sa robe. La brute avait des mains fortes, et en quelques secondes, Hermione se retrouva avec un décolleté plus qu'avantageux. Elle réussit à manœuvrer sa baguette et pensa : « _Stupéfix_ ». Son agresseur tomba inconscient à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrait à la volée sur trois hommes affolés.

—Hermione ! crièrent-ils en chœur. Puis, réalisant la situation, ils tournèrent la tête en rougissant pendant que la jeune femme tentait de replacer ses vêtements de manière plus décente. « Trop tard, » se dit Severus. « J'en ai trop vu. » Et il savait qu'il n'allait pas oublier de si tôt ce qu'il avait vu.

Hermione plaça un coup de pied vicieux dans les côtes du personnage (le qualifier d'homme serait insulter l'espèce humaine) inconscient à ses pieds, souriant devant les regards meurtriers que ses trois amis (« Amis ? Oui, je peux dire que Severus est en train d'en devenir un ») adressaient à celui qui l'avait attaquée. Bien qu'elle fût secouée par ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper, elle s'efforça de faire bonne figure et leur offrit un faible sourire.

—Je vais bien, vous voyez. J'en suis venue à bout.

Aucun ne fut dupé par sa bravade. Ils ne dirent rien, mais se promirent de guetter tout signe de déprime à l'avenir.

—Nous ne pouvons le laisser ainsi, dit Severus à voix basse.

Il se tourna vers le serviteur qui, effaré, n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de fuir.

—Sais-tu où se trouve la chambre de ton maître ?

Le valet hocha la tête.

—Bien. Tu vas nous y mener.

—Severus…, commença Remus.

—Laisse-moi faire, Lupin ! Je sais comment nous tirer de ce bourbier !

Severus fit léviter le corps de Burchard sous les yeux ébaubis de Gauthier.

—Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le dégel ? rugit Severus.

Cela fit sortir le valet de sa transe. La peur au ventre (des sorciers ? Il était en compagnie de sorciers ?), il les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre comtale. Severus déposa le comte sur le lit et lui jeta un _Oubliettes_ avant de sortir. Le valet eut droit au sortilège d'effacement de la mémoire lui aussi, mais après avoir emmené les quatre voyageurs jusqu'à leurs quartiers. De là, Severus lui donna l'ordre de prévenir les soldats qu'ils partiraient avant l'aube le lendemain.

Avant d'entrer dans leur chambre, Severus retint les deux autres sorciers quelques instants.

—Vous ne voyez pas d'objection à ce que nous partions avant l'aurore demain ?

Il était ironique, mais son ton indiquait qu'il n'accepterait aucune rebuffade. « Se sentirait-il réellement responsable de Hermione ? » s'interrogea Remus, qui n'avait pas oublié un mot de la prophétie. Ce fut Bill qui répondit.

—Je ne resterai pas plus que nécessaire sous le toit d'une telle ordure ! s'exclama Bill en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

—Merci.

Hermione avait chuchoté ce mot, mais il n'échappa pas à l'ouïe des trois hommes présents.

Cette nuit, Hermione se plaça un peu plus près qu'à l'ordinaire de Severus dans le lit. Ce dernier fut—presque—tenté de placer un bras protecteur au-dessus d'elle.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé lorsque la petite troupe sortit d'Elnon. Le sortilège se Stupéfixion jeté par Hermione sur le comte allait se dissiper d'ici quelques heures, et même si celui-ci n'allait pas se souvenir des événements de la veille, tous pensaient préférable de se trouver loin lorsqu'il s'éveillerait.

Le paysage ne changea guère, sauf que les bosquets d'arbres devenaient un peu plus nombreux en remontant vers le nord. Des parcelles de nature sauvages s'offrirent à la vue des voyageurs la veille de Noël, pour le plus grand étonnement de Waast qui, encore jeune, n'avait jamais vu de nature qui ne fût sous la férule humaine.

Ils gagnèrent l'auberge de l'_Hurtebise_ assez tôt dans la soirée. Ils trouvèrent le patron en train de s'affairer aux préparations du réveillon. Une vague de nostalgie balaya Hermione. Elle pensa à Harry et Ron. Que pouvaient-ils faire aujourd'hui ? Le temps s'écoulait-il ici comme dans leur monde ? Allaient-ils fêter Noël au Terrier ? « Pourvu que mon absence ne les empêche pas d'avoir du bon temps, » se dit-elle.

Bill et Remus ruminaient le même genre d'idées en voyant les festons qui ornaient les murs.

—Si nous nous relâchions un peu ce soir ? murmura Bill comme pour lui-même en montant les escaliers. Malheureusement pour lui, Severus l'entendit.

—Hors de question ! gronda-t-il. Nos vies sont sans cesse en jeu ; nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous relâcher le moindre instant.

Hermione posa alors une main sur le bras vêtu de noir de Severus, un geste qui, pour une fois, n'était pas pour la galerie, et lui demanda timidement :

—Est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas passer une bonne soirée sans relâcher notre garde ? C'est Noël après tout.

Il arracha son bras à la main de Hermione d'un geste brusque.

—Pourquoi faire ? Nous n'avons même pas de cadeaux à échanger. « Et même si nous avions eu le temps de nous en préoccuper, je n'aurais jamais acheté de cadeau pour le loup-garou et l'ersatz de loup-garou, » songea-t-il. Il se sentit toutefois un peu perturbé par l'idée que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'acheter quelque chose pour Hermione.

Remus soupira. Ce que cet homme pouvait l'exaspérer.

—Les cadeaux ne sont pas indispensables pour passer un bon Noël. Juste un bon repas et une ambiance amicale suffisent. Puisque tu as l'air décidé de jouer les rabat-joie, tu peux nous laisser banqueter pendant que tu montes la garde !

—Si tu crois que je vais vous laisser hors de ma vue pour que vous puissiez vous soûlez en paix, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, siffla Severus.

Entre-temps, ils étaient tous arrivés devant la porte de leur chambre.

—Et bien, sache que ce soir, j'ai l'intention de profiter du merveilleux repas et de la bière que l'aubergiste semble avoir préparés. Je compte même aller à la messe de minuit.

—Moi aussi, ajouta Bill. La détermination pouvait se lire dans ses yeux bleus.

Severus se tourna vers Hermione qui se mâchouillait la lèvre inférieure. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : elle voulait participer aux festivités elle aussi, mais n'osait pas le dire. Une chose incroyable arriva alors. Plus tard, Bill et Remus se diraient qu'ils avaient assisté, sans s'en rendre compte, à un tournant dans la psychologie de Severus : ce dernier céda sans hurler son désaccord. Il les accompagna toute la soirée, y compris l'église. Certes, il resta silencieux, jetant régulièrement un regard désapprobateur sur les chopes de bière qui dévalaient le gosier des convives, soldats inclus, dans la salle commune de l'auberge. Néanmoins, il constata avec satisfaction que Bill et Remus se suffirent avec une chope chacun, et que Hermione ne but qu'un verre de vin.

Pendant la messe, il ne put empêcher des souvenirs d'enfance de remonter à la surface. Sa grand-mère paternelle l'avait emmené à la messe de minuit lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. Il se souvenait encore de son émerveillement face à la crèche dans le chœur. Il avait été tellement enchanté que sa magie s'était manifestée pour la première fois : les personnages de la crèche s'étaient mis à bouger. Sa grand-mère n'avait plus voulu le voir par la suite, l'appelant un « suppôt de Satan », et il apprit plus tard de sa mère que le Ministère avait dû modifier les souvenirs de dizaines de Moldus. Depuis ce jour, Noël n'était pas une fête qu'il aimait célébrer, malgré les efforts de Dumbledore pour la lui faire apprécier. Comment expliquer alors le sentiment de paix qui envahissait son âme en écoutant une assemblée chanter avec cœur sinon en chœur _Douce nuit_ ?

Ses pensées le tinrent éveillé toute la nuit. Il repensa à la prophétie tout en regardant la jeune femme endormie à côté de lui. Il aurait voulu la tenir dans ses bras ; peut-être alors aurait-il trouvé le sommeil.

* * *

Noël au Terrier fut une morne affaire cette année, et ce malgré l'exceptionnelle dinde truffée préparée par Molly. L'absence de Bill et Hermione se faisait lourdement sentir. 

Tonks, qui préférait passer Noël avec des gens susceptibles de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'éclater de rire en ouvrant des crackers minables cette année, était avec eux. Ses cheveux, d'une couleur souris qui tranchait assez sur le flot de têtes rousses, trahissaient mieux qu'aucun mot ou mimique sa morosité. On ne l'avait plus vue sourire depuis que Remus avait traversé la barrière, et son appétit avait comme disparu. D'ailleurs, elle ne supportait plus les plats en sauce.

Fleur, elle, était à Ste Mangouste, affaiblie par un sort qui l'avait touchée lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts sur Gringotts trois jours plus tôt. Déjà, ses cheveux blonds aux reflets d'argent blanchissaient. Le personnel de l'hôpital n'avait pas identifié le sort lui-même, aussi ne savait-il comment la soigner. Les guérisseurs les plus expérimentés avaient cependant reconnu à quelle classe ce sort appartenait : la classe des sortilèges qui tuent lentement. Ils espéraient trouver le contre-sort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si seulement ils savaient de combien de temps ils disposaient…

* * *

—Mes chers Mangemorts, déclara Voldemort à ses serviteurs attablés devant lui, je propose un toast au succès de notre attaque à Gringotts. Il va falloir des mois aux gobelins pour excaver les galeries qui mènent aux coffres de leurs clients. Jamais ils ne laisseront des sorciers faire ce travail et s'approcher de leurs enchantements. Je suppose que vous avez tous retirés vos biens comme je vous avais conseillé de le faire ? Très bien. Vous verrez, ce sera très vite la panique dans le monde sorcier. Tous se tourneront vers moi, Lord Voldemort, contre la promesse de leur rendre leur or. 

Il leva son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, sans rien en boire cependant. Ses partisans n'eurent pas autant de scrupules, et le vin coula à flot en ce vingt-quatre décembre à la table du mage noir.

Quelques étages plus bas, dans une cave transformée en cachot, un jeune gobelin employé depuis l'année dernière chez Gringotts essuyait en pleurant le visage crasseux d'une femme gobelin sensiblement âgée et visiblement mal nourrie.

—Il a promis que si je lui disais ce qu'il voulait savoir, il te libérerait, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Deux éclairs verts traversèrent la petite pièce sombre en une rapide succession. Les corps des deux gobelins furent brûlés au fond du jardin le lendemain.

* * *

Noël ne ralentit pas les visiteurs du monde parallèle. Ils continuèrent leur progression vers le nord malgré le vent glacial et soutenu, malgré les averses de pluie ou de neige fondue. Le paysage était toujours aussi plat mais portait moins que dans le sud la marque du travail humain, et les villages s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Le Scaldis, de moins en moins large au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de sa source, paraissait plus sauvage avec ses berges peu entretenues. 

Trois jours après Noël, le groupe fit halte dans un village nommé Vicoigne.

—C'est ici que je suis né, les informa Drogon juste avant de pénétrer dans la rue principale aux pavés inégaux.

Ils furent à peine descendus de cheval qu'un cri strident leur perça les oreilles.

—Drogoooooon !

Une femme penchant plutôt vers la trentaine, vêtue d'un chaud manteau de fourrure et d'un bonnet rose tricoté main se jeta dans les bras grand ouverts du chef de troupe.

—Renelde !

L'homme d'armes, d'ordinaire si calme et si posé, si efficace dans l'action, affichait sans retenue sa joie de serrer dans ses bras la jeune femme aux yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Il se tourna vers les hôtes du roi.

—J'espère que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient si juste ce midi, je ne vous tiens pas compagnie ? J'aimerais passer ce temps avec ma fiancée.

Severus se sentit scandalisé à l'idée que Drogon puisse négliger son devoir pour une amourette. Il était bien le seul, avec Aybert peut-être. Mais Aybert ne semblait avoir de plaisir que dans ce qui n'en causait pas aux autres.

—Bien sûr, nous comprenons, s'empressa de répondre Remus. Nous partirons dans deux heures ?

—Comptez sur moi ! s'exclama Drogon. Puis il partit en direction d'une maison basse aux volets peints en mauve au bras de sa fiancée.

Drogon tint parole et les attendait près des chevaux lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'auberge. Ses hommes le taquinèrent sur un ton bon enfant le reste de l'après-midi, mais il était si heureux qu'il n'en prît pas offense. Cet après-midi-là, les pensées des quatre visiteurs furent particulièrement troublées. Remus pensa à Tonks (serait-elle enceinte ?), Bill s'inquiéta pour Fleur (si la prophétie était vraie, regagneraient-ils leur monde à temps pour sauver son épouse ?), Severus jetait des regards en coin à Hermione (jamais je ne me comporterai en idiot béat à la vue d'une femme), et Hermione s'efforçait de penser à Ron (pourquoi j'imagine mieux Severus à mes côtés ?).

Le nouvel an fut fêté comme Noël dans une taverne de village. Ils allèrent se coucher sitôt minuit passé pour mieux repartir le lendemain. Trois jours après, ils arrivèrent sans encombre à Sithieu, la dernière ville « civilisée » de leur périple. Celle-ci ressemblait à Elnon, mais ses murs étaient plus épais, ses tours plus nombreuses, ses habitants moins joviaux. C'était une ville frontalière. Au-delà s'étendaient des terres dont personne ne savait à qui elles appartenaient bien qu'elles fussent habitées.

* * *

Le nouvel an au Terrier fut aussi morne que le réveillon de Noël. Les absents manquaient toujours autant. Ron regardait les bouquets de gui pendus aux encadrements de portes en pensant à Hermione. Harry se sentait responsable de la disparition de trois des personnes les plus chères à son cœur et essayait de ne pas s'enfermer dans l'auto flagellation. Les Weasley s'efforçaient toujours autant de faire bonne figure face à l'adversité. Molly avait donné des consignes pour qu'on laisse Tonks tranquille. D'ailleurs, les deux femmes avaient passé beaucoup de temps à chuchoter dans leur coin ces derniers jours, et chaque conversation semblait redonner un peu de moral à la jeune Auror. Quant à Fleur, elle commençait à avoir des absences et dormait de plus en plus longtemps.

* * *

Voldemort se félicitait encore de son attaque surprise sur Gringotts. Les patrons, Ministère de la Magie inclus, allaient avoir du mal à payer leurs employés. Un bon nombre de salariés avaient déjà réduit leurs dépenses de façon significative et avaient exigé que leur paie de décembre leur soit versée en mains propres, sous peine de refuser de travailler. Les commerçants, au moins ceux qui n'avaient pas encore fermé boutique, avaient vu leur chiffre d'affaires baisser drastiquement. Oui, le chaos qu'allait générer son attaque valait bien de se mettre les gobelins à dos. De toute façon, il avait un plan pour les éradiquer. Il avait commencé à concocter cet admirable poison absolument indétectable qu'il ferait verser dans les tuyaux d'approvisionnement en eau de Gringotts. 

Ce que Voldemort n'avait pas prévu était que les sorciers s'intéresseraient au monde moldu. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ dut publier plusieurs guides pratiques tels que « Comment ouvrir un compte dans une banque moldue », ou « Guide pratique de la monnaie moldue », tant la demande des lecteurs était forte.

* * *

Sans surprise, la petite troupe fut conduite à la forteresse de la ville, résidence du margrave de la province d'Emblise. Comme à Elnon, les soldats furent envoyés au quartier des hommes d'armes tandis que les sorciers eurent droit au banquet dans la grande salle. Le margrave d'Emblise était un homme âgé sans ostentation. Certes, les murs étaient tapissés partout, mais c'était davantage pour climatiser le château que pour exhiber ses richesses. Le repas fut simple, copieux et animé par le margrave qui racontait des histoires du temps où sa femme vivait encore au château. Elle avait perdu la raison le jour où l'accident était arrivé à leur fille, Lina. 

—C'est une histoire extraordinaire, qui ne devrait arriver que dans les contes, soupira le margrave Phirin de Simollet.

Ses quatre invités se redressèrent ; la présence d'un enchantement les mettait en terrain connu.

—Figurez-vous, poursuivit le vieillard, que ma fille, une jeune fille si vive, si compatissante, explorait quelque partie de ce château laissée à l'abandon depuis longtemps. Elle trouva dans un vieux grenier un rouet complet, avec tous ses accessoires. Elle avait décidé de le descendre dans sa chambre pour apprendre à filer la laine. Elle se plaignait sans cesse que la broderie demandait trop de précision et d'attention aux détails, et que cette activité siérait mieux à son tempérament.

Un rouet abandonné ? Les sonnettes d'alarme se déclenchèrent dans l'esprit de Hermione. Quel conte, quel conte… oui !

—… elle s'est piqué le doigt sur l'extrémité du fuseau et est tombée endormie depuis. C'était il y a cinquante ans. Une Bohémienne qui demandait la charité de porte à porte est passée ici un jour. Elle nous a appris que seul un baiser donné par l'âme sœur de ma fille pourrait l'éveiller. Depuis lors, je demande à tout homme qui passe par ici de l'embrasser. Si elle s'éveille, cet homme deviendra mon gendre.

Les trois sorciers en restèrent bouche bée.

—Je suis déjà marié, s'empressa de préciser Severus en s'emparant d'un geste désespéré de la main de Hermione posée sur la table près de son assiette.

—Ah, mais si vous êtes l'âme sœur de ma fille, votre mariage ne tient plus, repartit le margrave d'un air docte.

—Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle loi, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Hermione, qui se promit de vérifier toutes les références qu'elle pourrait trouver sur le mariage en monde sorcier dès son retour.

—C'est moi qui l'ai créée. Elle a cours dans mon margraviat.

—Je pense que nous avons tous déjà trouvé notre âme sœur, monsieur le margrave, tenta d'objecter Remus avec précaution.

Phirin de Simollet haussa un sourcil dubitativement.

—Où sont donc ces âmes sœurs ? demanda-t-il un brin moqueur.

Les sorciers furent un peu pris de court par la question. Bill se reprit le premier.

—Je me suis marié il y a cinq mois. Ma femme m'attend à la maison, et je ne peux décemment pas…

—Si vous persévérez vers le nord, votre femme ne vous reverra jamais. Personne n'est jamais revenu de ces contrées. Si vous êtes l'âme sœur de ma fille, il vaudrait mieux pour vous de rester ici, dit Phirin d'un ton ferme.

Les rouages se mirent à tourner dans la tête de Bill et de Severus, qui en savaient le plus sur le type d'enchantement qui avait permis de créer ce monde. Tous deux arrivèrent aux mêmes conclusions à peu près en même temps.

—Nous… commencèrent-ils en même temps. Puis Bill continua :

—Nous acceptons…

—Parfait, s'exclama le margrave, un grand sourire éclairant sa silhouette ronde. Je vous mènerai à elle demain.

Hermione et Remus se sentaient un peu perdus par le changement d'avis de leurs compagnons. Hermione s'apprêtait à protester, lorsqu'un regard dur de Severus la convainquit de refermer sa bouche et de la garder close. Quant à Remus, un coup du pied vêtu d'une botte en peau de dragon de Bill le fit taire tout aussi efficacement.

Après cela, le repas fut rapidement terminé. Les quatre voyageurs se retrouvèrent dans l'une des chambres et conférèrent sur les événements en cours.

—Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait !

Hermione était déjà montée sur ses grands chevaux et le faisait savoir.

—Si l'un d'entre vous réveille la fille du margrave, il devra rester derrière.

—Pas du tout, Hermione, lui répondit Bill en souriant. Les traits de son visage scarifié s'en trouvèrent adoucis. Il s'agit sans doute d'une épreuve à affronter. Si nous partons sans réaliser le souhait du margrave, nous risquons de nous trouver face à une épreuve encore pire. De toute façon, je suppose qu'aucun de nous n'a l'intention de rester derrière, quel que soit le résultat du baiser ?

Les deux autres sorciers secouèrent la tête.

—Je vais aller voir Drogon avant de dormir. Il serait préférable que lui et ses hommes se tiennent prêts à partir dès l'aube. J'ai le sentiment que la belle au bois dormant va sortir de son sommeil enchanté demain et que nous allons devoir ruser, voir batailler pour quitter ce lieu tous ensemble. Ce sera plus facile juste après le réveil de la fille, lorsque la confusion sera à son maximum.

Hermione et Remus acquiescèrent au plan de Severus, et tous allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Phirin offrit un petit déjeuner royal à ses hôtes qui, réalisant que ce serait vraisemblablement leur dernier petit déjeuner pris à une table avant longtemps, firent honneur à la prodigalité du margrave.

—Vous avez fini ? Excellent ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, messieurs, s'exclama Phirin, les yeux pétillants d'expectation et d'espoir à ce qui allait se passer. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire sur le fait que Hermione les accompagnât.

Il les mena au haut d'une des nombreuses tours du château, dans une chambre ronde dotée d'une fenêtre à chacun des quatre coins cardinaux. A l'opposé de la porte, sur un lit recouvert d'une riche couverture de soie aux couleurs chatoyantes, reposait une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient déployés sur l'oreiller. Son teint était pâle, mais elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis cinquante ans. Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe bleue que personne n'aurait pensé à porter pour aller dormir.

Les yeux bleus du margrave s'humidifièrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la forme immobile de sa fille Lina. D'une voix rendue légèrement tremblante par l'émotion, il dit :

—Messieurs, je vous prie d'embrasser ma fille à tour de rôle.

Severus s'avança le premier, sans doute impatient d'en finir. Il se pencha sur le visage de porcelaine de la demoiselle et frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes.

—Un vrai baiser, s'il vous plaît. Ce que vous avez fait ne sert à rien ! s'écria Phirin.

Severus s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce et planta fermement sa bouche sur celle de Lina. Celle-ci ne bougea pas. Severus s'empressa de reprendre sa place aux côtés de Hermione, qui n'essayait même pas de cacher son air dégoûté. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle venait de voir. Serait-elle jalouse ? Malgré lui, cette idée plut à Severus.

Bill s'approcha ensuite du lit et fit de même. La jeune fille ne donna pas plus signe de vie. Remus imita ses deux compagnons à son tour, et là, surprise ! Lina ouvrit ses yeux gris, droit dans ceux de Remus. Interloqué, il se retira vivement pour mieux se retrouver pris dans l'embrasse de Phirin de Simollet.

—Merci, merci monsieur Dupoin ! (« Il n'est même pas capable de prononcer mon nom correctement ! » s'indigna Remus) Vous venez de faire un homme heureux, et je ne doute pas que vous ferez une femme heureuse aussi.

Là-dessus, le margrave se précipita sur sa fille. Elle s'était assise sur le lit et regardait d'un air désorienté la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte vigoureuse de son père.

—Qui êtes-vous, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le manque d'usage.

—Je… Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Mais je suis ton père !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, repoussa le vieil homme et s'écarta de lui sans quitter sa position assise sur le lit.

—Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop vieux !

Tristement, Phirin lui dit :

—Hélas, si, Lina, je suis bien ton père. Tu es restée endormie pendant cinquante ans, victime d'un sortilège qui pesait sur le fuseau que tu avais trouvé.

Son visage s'éclaircit.

—Tu est sortie de ton coma grâce à cet homme, dit-il en montrant Remus du doigt, qui n'est autre que ton âme sœur, et que tu vas épouser dès demain, puisque j'ai promis ta main à celui qui te délivrerait de l'enchantement que tu subissais.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'information d'un coup pour la jeune fille, qui se contenta de hocher la tête l'air absent. Puis elle regarda attentivement Remus et parut apprécier ce qu'elle voyait si son large sourire était une indication.

—Merci, monsieur. Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ?

—Remus, Remus Lupin, répondit-il automatiquement.

Lina se leva gracieusement, chose assez inattendue pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer cinquante années au lit, déployant ainsi sa superbe stature, et se dirigea vers le lycanthrope avec l'intention évidente de se jeter dans ses bras. Severus intervint avant qu'elle ne l'atteignit.

—Sûrement, mademoiselle, vous avez des préparatifs à faire en vue de vos noces ? Et puis, tant de choses se sont passées, je gage que vous aurez envie de savoir ce qu'elles sont. Vous aurez tout le temps voulu ensuite de mieux connaître votre _fiancé_.

Il insista légèrement sur le dernier mot, davantage pour irriter Remus que pour distraire la jeune fille ou faire croire à son père qu'il adhérait à l'idée du mariage. Le teint de Remus avait d'ailleurs pris une légère coloration verdâtre.

—Excellente suggestion, s'enthousiasma le margrave, totalement inconscient de la réticence du loup-garou et de la légère anxiété qui se lisait sur les visages de Hermione et de Bill. Viens, Lina. Ta vieille nourrice sera sans doute heureuse de t'aider à te préparer pour demain. Madame, messieurs, je vais mettre à votre disposition des serviteurs qui vous procureront tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour demain. Pour lors, je voudrais passer du temps avec ma fille.

Les sorciers les laissèrent s'engager en premier dans l'escalier mais restèrent en retrait.

—D'ici cinq à dix minutes, la nouvelle du réveil de la fille aura fait le tour du château et tout le monde sera en émoi. Nous partirons discrètement à ce moment-là, dit Severus à voix basse.

Ils attendirent, debout, tendus, le visage grave et résolu, au milieu de l'opulente chambre au haut de la tour. Lorsque des clameurs se firent entendre depuis la cour du château, ils descendirent vers leurs chambres récupérer leurs bagages qu'ils avaient préparés la veille. Remus se désillusionna avant que le quatuor ne prenne le chemin des écuries où les attendaient les soldats, prêts au départ.

—Votre ami ne vient pas ? s'enquit Drogon.

—Si, il nous rejoindra plus loin, répondit brièvement Severus. Nous prenons son cheval.

Si les soldats se posaient des questions sur ce départ en catimini alors que la joie avait envahie les habitants du lieu, ils n'en dirent rien, bien que certains eurent une expression de regret à l'idée du banquet qu'ils allaient manquer. Ils sortirent par la poterne près du poste de garde. Comme les détails du réveil de leur maîtresse n'étaient pas encore arrivés jusqu'à eux, les valets qui s'égaillaient par là ne prêtèrent aucune attention à eux. Ils furent aidés en cela par deux ou trois sorts de confusion. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils galopèrent plusieurs heures en direction des collines qu'on apercevait au nord afin de mettre autant de distance que possible entre le margrave et eux-mêmes. Remus les « rejoignit » pour le repas de midi, faisant comme s'il s'était trouvé là avant eux et les attendait. Moins ils montreraient de magie, mieux ils se porteraient, pensaient-ils.

Leur absence au château de Sithieu ne fut remarquée que le soir venu.


	7. Aventures en relief première partie

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Encore merci à ma beta Dacian Goddess de m'avoir aidé à rendre cette fic meilleure. _

**Chapitre 6. Aventures en relief – première partie **

* * *

Dès le lendemain de leur fuite, Hermione, Bill, Remus, Severus et les soldats quittèrent le pays du roi de Malbodium pour entrer dans les collines du Terrillion. Les collines avaient commencé par de légers vallonnements du terrain, qui étaient ensuite de plus en plus élevés pour former un paysage de pentes douces tout en longueur, avec tout de même de temps à autre un escarpement un peu plus prononcé, et donc un peu plus délicat à franchir. L'habitat humain se faisait plus rare ; tout au plus rencontrèrent-ils un ou deux hameaux d'une dizaine de feux par jour. L'activité agricole était plus dispersée, souvent concentrée autour des villages, et les bois et bosquets étaient plus fréquents.

Ils durent s'adapter au camping façon moldue, c'est-à-dire sans amélioration de l'intérieur des tentes grâce à la magie alors que les nuits étaient glaciales. Hermione et Severus se résignèrent à dormir pratiquement enlacés pour lutter contre le froid. Toutefois, ils gardèrent cette information pour eux. Ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer des remarques pontifiantes sur la bienséance, et surtout donner à autrui une quelconque indication que cela ne les laissait pas indifférents. Plus d'une fois, Severus dut se positionner de manière que Hermione ne puisse sentir son érection (difficile de ne pas réagir lorsque le corps chaud d'une femme est en contact avec le vôtre), ou tout simplement pour s'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux, un geste qu'il faisait avec sa mère étant enfant et qui le relaxait incroyablement. Hermione, elle, aimait sentir sa main chaude sur elle à travers ses vêtements. Parfois, elle sentait le pouce de son ancien professeur dessiner des cercles sur son corps ; cela ne manquait jamais de provoquer en elle une douce chaleur et l'envie assez forte de se presser contre lui de tout son long. A un certain degré, chacun avait conscience que leur relation était en train de changer, mais pour l'instant, ils faisaient semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Les conséquences pour eux-mêmes seraient terribles sinon. Le fait qu'il était difficile de faire sa toilette, et partant de chasser les odeurs corporelles, en pleine nature ne changea rien à ce qu'ils ressentaient. De toute façon, le sortilège de Récurage existait bien pour une raison, non ? Ce fut l'exception pour laquelle les sorciers utilisèrent la magie sans restriction, quoique avec discrétion.

Bill et Remus se trouvèrent eux aussi embarrassés par les dispositions prises pour dormir. Il allait de soi qu'ils partageaient une tente, tout comme ils avaient partagé une chambre jusqu'à présent. Seulement dans la tente, la promiscuité y était beaucoup plus grande, d'autant plus qu'eux aussi durent mettre en commun les couvertures pour garder la chaleur. Le résultat fut pour chacun d'eux plusieurs réveils gênés et honteux, conséquence de rêves dans lesquels figurait la dame de leur cœur. Tacitement, ils décidèrent de n'en pas parler.

Le groupe se nourrissait de fruits séchés, de viande salée et de biscuits secs. Ce régime ne plut pas trop à Bill, qui préférait la viande peu cuite à tout autre chose. Par chance, ce régime ne convenait pas trop aux soldats non plus. Waast et Saulve révélèrent pour l'occasion leurs talents de chasseur en attrapant des lapins et des lièvres, assez abondants en cette contrée. Ils purent également acheter quelques denrées fraîches aux habitants des collines. Ceux-ci se montraient polis et courtois, mais leur attitude n'avait rien de la chaleureuse hospitalité des habitants des plaines. Il est vrai que leurs conditions de vie étaient plus difficiles et leur mode de vie plus isolé.

Quelques jours après leur arrivée dans les collines, les voyageurs durent faire face à une attaque de chiens sauvages. L'alarme fut donnée par Aybert et Omer, de garde cette nuit-là. La petite compagnie avait bien entendu des aboiements dans la journée, mais n'en avait rien pensé. Cependant, une fois la nuit venue, des grognements et des craquements de brindilles mirent les veilleurs en alerte. En quelques minutes, tous sortirent des tentes et se mirent en cercle autour du feu pour mieux se défendre.

—Nous sommes sur leur territoire, déclara Bill sans quitter des yeux les alentours du camp. Ils veulent que nous partions. Ils nous prennent pour des rivaux.

Aybert lui répondit sur un ton suspicieux.

—Pourquoi nous prendraient-ils pour des rivaux ? De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu des chiens sauvages se comporter ainsi. Ils évitent les humains autant que possible. A moins que vous ne nous cachiez quelque chose…

—Peut-être peuvent-ils sentir que j'ai été attaqué par un loup, se risqua à dire Bill. C'est l'origine de mes cicatrices.

—Ce n'était pas un loup normal ? intervint Saulve.

—Non, ce n'en était pas un, murmura Bill.

—Quelle chance ! grogna Aybert. Ces collines grouillent de chiens sauvages.

—Tu exagères, lui lança Saulve. Il n'y a pas plus de quatre à cinq meutes connues.

—Pourriez-vous utiliser la magie pour les éloigner ? Vous êtes des sorciers, non ? demanda Drogon, silencieux jusqu'alors.

C'était bien ce que se demandait Hermione depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés autour du feu. Elle avait hâte de retrouver la chaleur de leur sac de couchage.

—Le risque existe que ces chiens soient résistants à l'usage de la magie, contra Severus. Je crains qu'utiliser la magie contre ces chiens n'augmente leur force.

Hermione, Bill et Remus comprirent immédiatement que l'enchantement qui avait créé ce monde et qui le faisait exister commençaient à mettre sur leur chemin des menaces plus sérieuses que de devoir épouser une fille de margrave. La barrière protégeait un objet magique caché dans un endroit du monde magique ; elle était clairement destinée à empêcher des sorciers d'accéder au coffre de Barjow et Beurk. Il était fort possible que Voldemort ait prévu que l'usage de la magie contre l'un des sorts de cette réalité parallèle éloigne les visiteurs perdus de leur propre monde.

—Vous êtes sûr ? insista Drogon.

—Presque. Vous voulez prendre le risque ? lui rétorqua Severus sarcastiquement.

Drogon resta silencieux. Ils continuèrent leur vigile jusqu'au petit matin, à l'affût de tout bruit qui indiquerait que les bêtes gagneraient en audace. Le feu paraissait les tenir à bonne distance, cependant, et le plus qu'ils virent des chiens furent des éclairs de fourrure blanche et des yeux luisants. Ils les entendirent bien en revanche : grondements et bruits de pattes emplirent l'air d'une agitation hostile. A l'aube, les chiens s'éloignèrent enfin, laissant derrière eux neuf hommes et une femme épuisés.

Saulve avait raison, les chiens sauvages n'étaient pas si nombreux : ils ne croisèrent pas une seule meute dans les jours qui suivirent. Peut-être que les continuelles précipitations de neige fondue aidaient à les tenir à l'écart… Néanmoins, l'inquiétude croissait chez les quatre sorciers, car la lune était de plus en plus ronde. Le lendemain, Remus allait se transformer. Comment cacher cela aux soldats ? Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient vu aucune bâtisse isolée dans le pays qu'ils traversaient. Toutes les constructions étaient attenantes à un habitat humain.

Le soir venu, les quatre sorciers se serrèrent autour du feu. Severus lança un _Muffliato_ et la discussion fut lancée.

—On pourrait peut-être utiliser le sortilège égyptien…, commença Bill.

—Hors de question, l'interrompit Severus. J'ai déjà dit qu'un sortilège spécifique pour loups-garous était nécessaire. Un seul sorcier avait réussi à créer un sortilège efficace et ce charlatan de Lockhart lui a effacé la mémoire pour lui voler sa réussite. Ce sorcier avait mis des années à créer ce sortilège, et j'étais un peu trop occupé à sauver notre peau depuis que nous sommes ici pour trouver un sort adapté.

Severus s'était tellement emporté qu'il pantelait pendant sa tirade.

—Vous et votre arrogance ! lança-t-il à Remus et Bill. Je pense qu'il faut emmener Lupin à l'écart sous un sortilège de Désillusion et le stupéfixer. Il faudra renouveler le sortilège régulièrement car les loups-garous ont tendance à y résister assez bien, mais s'il est inconscient au moment de la transformation, cela devrait marcher. Cela lui évitera d'avoir des cicatrices partout au lever du jour et d'attirer l'attention d'indésirables par ses cris. Une barrière magique autour du monstre devrait aider aussi, finit-il sur un ton plus calme tout en se traçant les lèvres du bout de l'index.

Les propositions de Severus et de Bill furent chaudement débattues pendant deux heures, au bout desquelles ils se mirent d'accord sur le scénario suivant : Severus et Hermione distrairaient les soldats par des sortilèges de confusion et, si nécessaire, une fausse querelle de ménage. Hermione serait chargée de monter la garde autour du camp et de veiller à ce que les soldats restent confus. Bill désillusionnerait Remus sous leur tente et l'emmènerait à l'écart en compagnie de Severus. Remus serait stupéfixé, puis Bill tenterait de jeter le sort prévu pour les chacals-garous. Bill et Severus passeraient la nuit avec lui afin de lui jeter le sort de Stupéfixion régulièrement si nécessaire et maintenir la force de la barrière invisible autour du monstre. À l'aube, tout le monde reprendrait sa place dans sa tente et ferait comme si de rien n'était.

Le plan fut mis en action le lendemain soir, comme prévu. En fait, tromper les soldats ne fut pas le plus difficile. Ils ne devinèrent pas qu'ils étaient sous l'influence d'un sort. Hermione réussit même à somnoler un peu. Son inquiétude pour ses trois compagnons d'infortune la rongeait cependant. Plusieurs fois, en dépit du froid mordant et d'intermittentes chutes de neige, elle fit le tour du petit campement, chaudement emmitouflée dans son manteau et son écharpe, scrutant les ténèbres pour tout signe ou bruit inhabituel. Il fut heureux pour elle que les trois hommes se soient éloignés du camp de plusieurs centaines de mètres, sinon elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir et aurait risqué de mettre toute leur expédition en danger : l'odeur de Remus avait attiré une meute de chiens sauvages qui voyaient en lui un danger immédiat. Severus et Bill eurent fort à faire, entre entretenir un cercle de feu autour de Remus pour éloigner les bêtes sauvages (et leur tenir chaud accessoirement), et maîtriser le loup-garou à coups de sortilèges. Le sort pour chacals-garous n'était pas complètement efficace, mais allié au sort de Stupéfixion, il laissait quinze minutes de répit aux deux hommes avant de devoir être renouvelé. Il va sans dire qu'aucun des visiteurs ne fut très loquace le lendemain. Bill dormit un peu sur son cheval, et Remus vacilla dangereusement sur sa selle deux ou trois fois. Severus et Hermione, eux, tinrent bon mais dormirent comme des bébés dans les bras l'un de l'autre la nuit suivante, oubliant pour une fois de ne pas s'enlacer de trop près.

* * *

—Ca alors, je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclama Harry en se laissant tomber sans grâce sur le lit qu'il occupait dans la chambre de Ron.

Ron fit de même sur son propre lit.

—Moi non plus, je n'en reviens pas. Tonks, enceinte ?

—Et dire que Remus ne le sait pas.

Harry regarda en direction de la fenêtre, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

—Il est le dernier ami de mes parents encore en vie. Enfin, j'espère qu'il l'est encore, en vie, je veux dire.

Ron ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas besoin.

* * *

—Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Molly d'une voix étouffée au guérisseur qui sortait de la chambre de Fleur.

Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air navré.

—En apparence, elle est seulement faible. En réalité, c'est comme si elle était en train de s'éteindre, comme un feu qui meurt dans la cheminée pendant la nuit. Je suis désolé.

—Merci de votre franchise.

Molly prit le temps de s'essuyer les yeux, puis, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même et plaquant un sourire sur son visage, elle entra dans la chambre de sa belle-fille. Le guérisseur avait raison. Ses cheveux avait pris une couleur argent, mais pas l'argent de la lune qui brille et éclaire, si belle et si majestueuse—comme l'était la jeune femme, avant. Non, ils avaient pris la couleur argent d'une vieille casserole en aluminium, terne et sans reflet. « Si l'on pouvait voir son aura, » pensa Molly, « je crains qu'on ne voit une teinte analogue. »

* * *

Comme prévu, les gobelins ne laissaient personne d'autres qu'eux-mêmes approcher les tunnels envahis de décombres de leur banque. Les sorciers qui travaillaient pour eux furent priés d'exercer leurs talents en surface, de crainte qu'ils ne mettent la main sur leurs enchantements. Ils n'allaient pas prendre le risque de se les faire voler ! La direction de la banque annonça qu'un délai de trois mois serait nécessaire avant que les coffres puissent être utilisés à nouveau. Cela ferait trembler l'économie du monde sorcier, sans le mettre à genoux.

« Ce sera suffisant, » songea Voldemort. « Suite à cela et à l'attaque sur Poudlard il y a quelques mois, les autorités sorcières vont craindre une attaque de ma part sur de grandes institutions comme le Ministère. Le climat d'insécurité va inciter les gens à se tourner vers celui qui apparaîtra comme le plus fort, le mieux à même de restaurer la l'ordre et l'équilibre dont ils ont besoin. Pendant ce temps, je vais utiliser mon nouvel espion dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix pour prendre Harry Potter par surprise et me défaire de mon ennemi une fois pour toutes. » Severus Snape n'entrait déjà plus dans ses plans.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, les soldats et les sorciers atteignirent enfin les moyennes montagnes des Atrébates. Finies les pentes douces, bonjour les escarpements et les sentiers à ras des murailles de grès ; le moindre faux pas et une chute de quelques dizaines de mètres vous était assurée. Le verglas sur les pierres ne rendait pas leur progression vers le nord facile. Toutefois, il en aurait fallu davantage pour faire reculer les soldats, et les sorciers les suivirent sur ces chemins périlleux. Ils utilisèrent néanmoins la magie avec discrétion pour rendre le pas des chevaux plus stable. Deux ou trois fois, ils durent descendre de leur monture et tenir les bêtes par la bride pour franchir des endroits un peu délicats mais pas difficiles à passer outre mesure… lorsqu'il ne gelait pas. Au final, leur principal ennemi était la neige qui tombait plus drue ici que dans les collines, au point de leur cacher le paysage et ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

Les conditions climatiques furent la cause de la perte d'équilibre d'Omer. En posant pied à terre pour le repas de midi, il glissa sur une pierre couverte de glace qu'il n'avait pas vue. Il tenta bien de se rattraper à son cheval derrière lui, mais hélas, les tendons et les muscles de sa cheville n'apprécièrent pas le mouvement, et Omer se retrouva au sol, incapable de se tenir debout et difficilement à cheval. Il leur fallut le laisser dans un hameau qu'ils traversèrent dans l'après-midi. Les habitants paraissaient un peu bourrus, mais leur assurèrent qu'ils prendraient soin de lui comme l'un des leurs. Cela ne rassura pas trop ses camarades qui durent néanmoins se résoudre à le laisser là ainsi que son cheval.

C'est avec un grand soulagement que, le soir suivant, ils trouvèrent un alignement de grottes sèches où passer la nuit. Ils s'installèrent dans celle dont l'ouverture n'était pas trop large pour se mettre à l'abri des éléments autant que possible. Le fond en était plongé dans l'obscurité et un léger courant d'air indiquait qu'une ouverture, ou un passage, s'y trouvait. Ils firent un petit feu de camp et s'installèrent pour la nuit.

Soudain, une ombre se dessina dans l'embrasure de l'ouverture de la grotte et obscurcit le peu de lumière qui venait de la lune déclinante. La silhouette faisait bien plus de deux mètres de haut. On pouvait discerner la forme d'une tête avec des oreilles en saillie, deux bras et deux jambes. L'ombre allongea un peu le cou et lança un terrible cri qui résonna dans toute la caverne. Pire, un autre cri provenant du fond de la caverne lui répondit. Les humains se mirent en cercle, dos à dos, dans une posture tout à fait défensive. Les soldats avaient sorti leur épée, les sorciers, leur baguette. L'heure était grave ; au diable la discrétion.

L'ombre qui venait de l'extérieur s'engagea dans la caverne. La faible lueur du feu révéla un ours polaire. Il les regarda avec méfiance, grondant sourdement, mais sans faire le moindre geste pour les approcher davantage. Il fut rejoint par trois autres ours venant de l'arrière de la grotte. Se produisit alors la chose la plus extraordinaire : le premier ours leur parla.

—Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ?

Sa voix était grave, rugueuse, comme s'il traduisait ses grondements en mots.

Bien qu'encore interdits et sous le coup de la frayeur, les humains se reprirent vite, ce qui témoignait de leur propension à se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses qui nécessitaient de bons réflexes et de la bravoure. Drogon jeta un coup d'œil en coin aux voyageurs et, captant l'attention de Severus, lui fit signe qu'il le laissait parler. Après tout, qui mieux qu'un sorcier pouvait négocier avec une chose aussi peu naturelle qu'un animal doué de la parole ? Severus s'avança donc d'un pas, les yeux rivés sur l'ours qui venait de parler.

—Bonjour, monsieur. Nous sommes des voyageurs qui allons vers le nord. Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans cette grotte pour bivouaquer cette nuit. Nous avions l'intention de partir demain matin au lever du jour.

L'ours secoua la tête. Les humains s'interrogèrent sur ce que cela voulait dire en langage ours.

—Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé si ce lieu n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un ? gronda-t-il.

—Honnêtement, non, mais si vous en parlez, cela signifie sans doute que ce lieu appartient à quelqu'un.

—Effectivement. Cette grotte appartient à mon clan. Vous ne pouvez pas rester.

Le temps et la température à l'extérieur ne donnaient vraiment pas envie d'y retourner, d'autant qu'il leur faudrait seulement trouver un endroit où monter les tentes.

—Nous est-il permis de vous demander l'hospitalité ? osa demander Severus. Juste pour une nuit ?

L'ours sembla considérer sa proposition tandis que les autres humains retenaient leur souffle. Les soldats resserrèrent leur poigne sur leur épée, Hermione, Bill et Remus sur leur baguette.

L'un des ours intervint :

—L'hospitalité ne fait pas partie de nos coutumes, affirma-t-il. Sa voix était plus fluide que celle du premier ours qui avait parlé.

Le premier ours répliqua :

—Il ne s'agit pas d'hospitalité mais d'échange de bon procédé. Qu'avez-vous à offrir pour notre hospitalité ?

L'héritage moldu de Hermione les sauva tous ; elle s'écria :

—Nous avons du miel, le meilleur miel, celui du roi.

Severus fut un peu contrarié par l'intervention de la jeune femme. Tenait-elle donc si peu à la vie ? Ce serait du gâchis que de perdre une sorcière si prometteuse. Toutefois, l'ours inclina la tête d'un air songeur, si tant est qu'un ours blanc pouvait avoir un air songeur.

—C'est d'accord. Le miel du roi est réputé bien au-delà de son royaume et vaut bien un petit sacrifice. Il vous est interdit cependant d'aller plus loin que l'entrée de la caverne. N'oubliez pas que nous, les ours, ne mangeons pas que du miel.

Severus fit un signe à Drogon, qui à son tour fit un signe à Aybert d'aller chercher dans les provisions les deux pots de miel qui leur restaient. Aybert les tendit avec précaution à l'ours, qui les saisit avec une délicatesse étonnante au vu de la taille importante de ses pattes.

Les ours se retirèrent au fond de la caverne, après avoir rappelé l'interdiction faite aux humains d'aller plus loin que son entrée. La tension se relâcha immédiatement après leur départ, pas complètement, certes, mais suffisamment pour que cela soit presque palpable.

—On reste avec les mêmes tours de garde, décréta Drogon. Soyez néanmoins tous prêts à partir. Si les ours reviennent, nous prendrons la fuite.

Personne ne contesta la décision. Si les ours revenaient, tous avaient le sentiment que leurs minutes seraient comptées.

Bien que n'ayant pas de tente puisqu'ils étaient dans une grotte, Severus et Hermione se couchèrent sous la même couverture, « pour sauver les apparences, » se dirent-ils en leur for intérieur. Sans s'allonger trop prêt l'un de l'autre, leurs gestes trahissaient cependant et malgré eux une certaine familiarité, et il n'échappa ni à Bill, ni à Remus que cette familiarité couvrait un sentiment d'attraction. Les regards échangés par la paire, leur langage corporel dans une situation si intime ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qui se passait dans leur corps, sinon dans leur tête. Le clou fut lorsque Severus esquissa un geste sous la couverture qui souleva légèrement celle-ci, comme s'il allait poser sa main sur la taille de Hermione, mais retira bien vite sa main lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'aîné des Weasley avait les yeux sur eux. Bill reconnut ce geste pour ce qu'il était, car il faisait le même avec Fleur.

—Remus, nous devons discuter de quelque chose, murmura-t-il au loup-garou en l'entraînant à l'écart du couple qui s'endormait.

—J'ai comme dans l'idée que tu veux parler de ces deux-là, lui répondit Remus en pointant du menton en direction de Severus et Hermione. J'avais bien remarqué que Severus était plus agréable qu'à l'ordinaire avec Hermione, mais j'avais mis cela sur le fait qu'il essayait de rendre sa cohabitation avec elle plus supportable et de jouer son rôle de dévoué mari. Je ne pensais pas que lui et Hermione se rapprocheraient ainsi.

—J'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne profite pas d'elle, fit remarquer Bill amèrement. Elle est attirée par lui, c'est plus qu'évident. Quant à lui, je ne pense pas qu'il joue la comédie. Hermione ne saurait pas nous le cacher s'il était odieux avec elle hors de nos regards. Et même Severus ne pourrait pas endosser un tel rôle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant plus d'un mois sans craquer s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle.

Il soupira, l'air triste avant d'ajouter :

—Ron va être dévasté.

—Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être que l'influence de ce lieu, avança Remus. Tu disais qu'il ferait tout pour nous retenir. Peut-être que leur attirance est juste un artifice destiné à leur donner envie de rester ici pour pouvoir se laisser aller sans faire face au reste du monde. Ici, Severus n'est pas un assassin, un traître, mais un héros qui se retrouve accompagné d'une jeune fille pas trop désagréable à regarder et au moins aussi avide de savoir que lui.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voit en lui ? jeta Bill.

Remus secoua la tête.

—Honnêtement, Bill, sommes-nous le genre d'hommes qui avons le droit de nous demander ce qu'une jolie jeune femme peut bien trouver en lui ?

Bill détourna le regard. La remarque de Remus avait fait mouche : Fleur continuait de l'aimer bien qu'il eût été défiguré, et Tonks était profondément éprise de Remus malgré sa condition de loup-garou et leur différence d'âge. Alors, pourquoi Hermione ne pourrait-elle voir quelqu'un d'aimable en Severus ?

—Je vois ce que tu veux dire, admit Bill. Et puis elle est majeure et assez mature. Nous ne pouvons lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire. Cela n'empêche pas de garder l'œil ouvert.

—Exactement ! approuva Remus.

Sur ce, les deux hommes se glissèrent sous une couverture commune, car le froid était tout de même vif dans la caverne bien qu'elle fut à l'abri du vent.


	8. Aventures en relief, seconde partie

_ Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Chapitre relu par Dacian Goddess, avec tous mes remerciement.  
_

** Chapitre 6. Aventures en relief – seconde partie **

* * *

**  
**

Il faisait à peine jour que la petite troupe se remettait en route, fort désireuse qu'elle était d'éviter une nouvelle rencontre avec les ours.

—Dire que nous, nous allons repasser par ici et pas eux, grommela Aybert entre ses dents.

—Ne sois pas si amer, lui répliqua Wasnon, toujours aussi jovial en dépit des circonstances. Eux vont aller dans les « montagnes ». Tu préfèrerais partir avec eux, peut-être ?

—Ne dis donc pas de bêtises, répondit Aybert d'un ton sec.

Le voyage reprit vers le nord. Il neigeait souvent, l'air était polaire. Tous s'étaient couvert le visage avec leur écharpe pour limiter les gerçures qui apparaissaient sur leurs lèvres et atténuer la morsure du vent. Parfois, Hermione glissait ses mains gantées dans les manches de son manteau car ses doigts étaient privés de toute sensation. La robe des chevaux était constamment humide et brillait comme si elle était recouverte d'une pellicule de glace.

Maintenant que Remus et Bill avaient remarqué que quelque chose se passait réellement entre Severus et Hermione, ils observaient les interactions du couple avec beaucoup d'attention. Ils remarquèrent que Severus s'arrangeait pour toujours avoir Hermione dans sa ligne de mire. Ils le virent jeter de discrets sortilèges de réchauffement en sa direction, malgré leur décision de n'utiliser la magie qu'en dernier recours. Hermione, elle, provoquait des conversations avec Severus, et oh miracle, ce dernier ne l'envoyait jamais paître. Ce dernier fait convainquit les deux autres sorciers que l'attraction de Severus pour Hermione était réelle et non feinte.

Ils atteignirent au bout de quelques jours les sources du Scaldis. L'eau jaillissait d'une amphore tenue par un triton sculpté dans la roche et tombait dans une vasque de pierre en forme de coquillage. Elle débordait de la vasque à l'autre extrémité et devenait alors un torrent de montagne. Quatre autres tritons étaient assis sur le rebord de la vasque, leur queue de poisson ondulant doucement dans l'eau courante. Les cinq statues avaient de jolis visages qui rappelaient les éphèbes de la Renaissance et arboraient des sourires enchanteurs. Très enchanteurs faut-il croire, car Hermione descendit de cheval et s'approcha du bassin. Son regard était vague et ses mouvements ceux d'un automate.

—Hermione, l'appela Severus, nous n'avons pas le temps d'admirer les curiosités locales !

Elle ne prêta aucune attention à Severus et ne cessa pas d'avancer. Cela inquiéta d'emblée les trois sorciers, qui mirent pied à terre à leur tour pour se hâter de la suivre et l'empêcher de commettre un acte irrémédiable. Ils étaient encore à une dizaine de mètres derrière elle lorsqu'elle atteignit la source. Les cinq tritons s'animèrent soudainement et se tournèrent vers elle. D'un geste gracieux, ils l'invitèrent clairement à toucher l'eau du Scaldis dans la vasque.

—Non, Hermione, ne touche pas l'eau, hurla Bill en courant vers elle.

Un éclair vert frôla son épaule et fit exploser le triton le plus proche de Hermione. Surprise, celle-ci sursauta et sembla sortir de sa transe… momentanément. Ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour Bill, qui avait été le plus rapide, d'atteindre Hermione et de la tirer brutalement en arrière. Elle se débattait férocement ; Remus et Severus ne furent pas de trop pour lui donner un coup de main.

—Laissez-moi, laissez-moi ! hurlait-elle comme si on lui arrachait la peau. Mon amour m'a appelée ! Vous ne pourrez nous séparer !

—Détruisez-donc ces satanées statues ! rugit un Severus furibond en direction des soldats qui, visiblement, ne savaient quoi faire. L'ordre du sorcier les mit en action. Moins d'une minute plus tard, des débris de statues gisaient tout autour de la source.

—Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? s'interrogea Drogon à voix haute, tandis que ses hommes se posaient la même question à voix basse.

—Des statues enchantées de tritons, ou sirènes hommes, si vous préférez, expliqua Bill. Je pense que les femmes qui cèdent à leur appel deviennent des rochers.

Il désigna du doigt des rochers de taille et de formes variées bizarrement situés autour du bassin.

—Mais nous n'avons pas entendu de chant, objecta Remus.

—Apparemment, seules les femmes peuvent les entendre, répondit Bill en regardant Hermione qui, mortifiée d'avoir presque péri à cause d'un enchantement si… romanesque, se laissait examiner par Severus. Ce dernier voulait s'assurer que la jeune femme ne subirait pas d'effets secondaires liés au sortilège. Toutefois, et bien qu'il maintint une expression indifférente sur son visage, le soin avec lequel il menait son inspection montrait son inquiétude et l'intérêt qu'il portait à sa compagne de voyage. Il alla jusqu'à lui essuyer ses larmes, en toute discrétion bien sûr.

Ce jour-là, Severus eut une épiphanie : il avait eu très, très peur lorsque Hermione avait failli plonger la main dans la vasque de la source. Ce n'était plus seulement son physique qui répondait favorablement au contact avec son ancienne élève. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour parler d'amour, mais son cœur était désormais de la partie. Il cacha sa découverte par des remontrances vives aux soldats pour leur inaction alors que l'une des hôtes du roi avait failli mourir. Il va sans dire que le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance morne.

La journée du lendemain ne fut pas meilleure. Malgré les précautions prises, le cheval de Bill dérapa sur un gros galet en traversant à guet un ruisseau de montagne qui n'avait pas gelé. L'animal se brisa deux jambes dans l'accident et dut être tué. Ce fut Waast qui en fut chargé. C'était le plus jeune des soldats, un grand gaillard un peu grassouillet, gourmand, au bon caractère. Il montra pour l'occasion que sa fonction de soldat n'était pas usurpée : sans sourciller, il saisit une grosse pierre à deux mains et la fracassa sur le crâne de la bête. Il mit ensuite le feu à la carcasse.

—Ce n'est pas passe que c'est pas un humain qu'y faudrait le laisser à la disposition des charognards, fut son explication.

—Il y a des charognards par ici ? murmura Hermione à l'attention de Severus, qui ne daigna pas répondre.

Aucun sorcier n'avait été volontaire pour exécuter le sortilège de mort devant des Moldus.

Ce que personne n'avait prévu était que Bill, qui voyageait maintenant sur un cheval auparavant dédié au transport des provisions, attraperait un rhume. Pourtant, il aurait été facile de le prédire puisqu'il était tombé tout habillé dans le torrent lorsque son cheval s'était blessé. Il y avait d'ailleurs laissé son bonnet. Il s'était changé tout de suite, mais c'était trop tard. Cela commença par des éternuements. Par manque de mouchoirs, Bill était contraint d'essuyer la morve qui s'écoulait sans cesse de ses narines sur le bord de sa manche.

Au fil des quelques jours qu'ils leur restaient à passer en compagnie des soldats, la santé de Bill ne s'améliora pas. La toux le prit, une toux profonde, grave, de celles qui vous déchirent les entrailles de la gorge à la cuisse. La fièvre fit son apparition. Impossible toutefois de rebrousser chemin ; les sorciers faisaient sans doute là face à l'un des subterfuges du monde où ils se trouvaient pour les retenir en son sein. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pied de l'Arduenna (les « montagnes »), le sorcier aux longs cheveux roux grelottait sans cesse malgré l'épaisse couverture jetée sur ses épaules et tenait à peine debout par ses propres moyens. La petite troupe bivouaqua pour la dernière fois ensemble. Le lendemain matin, cinq soldats du roi de Malbodium regardèrent avec appréhension une femme et trois hommes auxquels ils s'étaient attachés disparaître au détour d'une paroi vertigineuse et glacée.

Si les Atrébates leur avaient paru difficiles, ce n'était rien en comparaison du massif de l'Arduenna. Sans cesse, ils devaient suivre d'étroits chemins accrochés au flanc de pics dont ils n'apercevaient pas le sommet à travers les chutes de neige et les couches de nuages. Ils perdirent un autre cheval dès le premier jour dans ces lieux ; les sorciers tenaient leur monture par la longe le temps de passer une partie plus accidentée du sentier, et celui de Severus perdit pied, tombant dans le vide. Les éléments déchaînés ne leur permirent pas de voir l'animal à la robe brune atteindre le fond du précipice, ce qui était heureux selon les quatre sorciers. Quant à Severus, il avait lâché la bride de son cheval par réflexe dès qu'il l'avait senti basculer. « L'instinct de survie des Serpentards n'est pas une légende, » pensa Remus.

—Je me demande si les chevaux ne vont pas être davantage une gêne qu'une aide en ce lieu, fit remarquer Remus le soir autour de leur maigre feu de camp. Ils avaient dû utiliser la magie pour l'allumer, impossible de trouver du bois sec sur le plateau où ils s'étaient arrêtés avec toute cette neige. Si ce n'était pas pour l'état de santé de Bill qui l'empêche de marcher, poursuivit-il, je suggérerais que nous les libérions.

Fiévreux, grelottant, affaibli par sa maladie, le jeune Weasley ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se disait autour de lui. Les trois autres le considérèrent en silence, puis Severus, qui semblait être arrivé à quelque conclusion, proposa :

—Est-ce si sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher si nous le supportons ? J'ai la certitude que nous ne sommes plus très loin de là où nous voulons aller, et nous n'avons plus tellement de provisions à transporter.

Remus et Hermione ne lui répondirent pas tout de suite, partagés qu'ils étaient entre la nécessité d'arriver aussi vite que possible au « portail » qui les ramèneraient chez eux, et la volonté de ne pas aggraver l'état de leur ami.

—Plus vite nous arriverons, plus vite il pourra être soigné comme il se doit, insista Severus.

Cet argument parut emporter la décision de ses deux compagnons.

—Demain, nous marchons, dit simplement Remus.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement tout en mordillant furieusement sa lèvre inférieure, révélant ainsi son trouble face à la situation. Severus était fasciné par le jeu d'ombres et de lumière créé par la lueur du feu autour des lèvres mobiles de la jeune femme. Remus suivit son regard et faillit s'arracher les cheveux. Juste ciel ! Il était plus que temps de rentrer à la maison, ou la vertu de Hermione ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Il n'était pas vraiment hostile à l'idée qu'une relation se développe entre le Mangemort et l'amie de Harry, mais pas ici, pas dans ces conditions. Les relations nées dans des circonstances particulières ne résistaient pas toujours à la confrontation avec la vie de tous les jours, et il voulait éviter à ses deux amis, ou presque ami dans le cas de Severus, cette souffrance. Néanmoins, son ancienne élève avait refusé tout net de partager la tente de Bill lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans l'Arduenna.

—Vous n'avez plus besoin de prétendre être mariés, avait objecté Remus. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu sauras prendre soin de lui mieux que moi.

—Ecoute, Remus, avait contre-argumenté Hermione, j'ai l'habitude avec Severus maintenant. Je serais trop mal à l'aise avec Bill. En plus, il est marié.

Severus avait assisté à l'échange avec un air satisfait sur le visage. « Tu as peur que la demoiselle tombe dans mes filets, avoue-le, loup-garou, » pensa-t-il avec malveillance.

Remus avait bien tenté d'insister, en vain. Il avait essuyé le même échec avec Severus et s'était résigné, non sans mal, aux circonstances de leur fin de voyage.

Au petit jour, ils détachèrent les chevaux et, d'une claque sur la croupe, leur enjoignirent de rentrer chez eux. Ils ramassèrent ce qui leur était indispensable et se partagèrent les choses à porter. Remus et Severus s'accordèrent pour soutenir Bill à tour de rôle, et le petit groupe se mit en route, toujours vers le nord. Au bout de quelques pas, ils virent quelque chose qui les fit frémir : des squelettes d'animaux, bouquetins, ours, etc., qui portaient des traces visibles de dents, jonchaient le sol. Hermione, Remus et Severus sortirent leur baguette sans mot dire et poursuivirent leur chemin bravement au milieu des ossements.

Leur trajet fut lent et pénible. L'état de Bill ne s'améliorait pas ; il s'était même mis à délirer, appelant sans cesse le nom de sa femme, Fleur. Les choses qu'ils avaient emportées, légères au début, pesaient de plus en plus lourd sur leur dos. Ils n'osaient pas utiliser de magie pour alléger leurs fardeaux à ce stade. Ils préféraient que ce monde parallèle les croie plus faibles qu'ils n'étaient en réalité de sorte qu'il ne leur oppose pas un trop fort ennemi. Les carcasses de bêtes étaient déjà en soi un bien mauvais présage de ce qui les attendait.

Six jours après avoir quitté les soldats, en milieu de matinée, les quatre sorciers, épuisés et sales, parvinrent devant un mur de roches de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut dans lequel s'ouvrait une haute et large caverne. Les nombreux squelettes d'animaux empilés ici et là au milieu des tas d'or, de bijoux, de pierres précieuses, indiquaient qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils restèrent debout devant ce qui pouvait être considéré comme une bouche prête à les engloutir un bon moment, le temps de mesurer ce qu'ils devaient faire.

—Je crois qu'il faut y aller, dit Hermione.

Elle avait l'impression de recommencer les épreuves qui protégeaient la pierre philosophale cachée à Poudlard lors de sa première année. Sans un mot, la baguette en avant, attentifs à tout ce qui pourrait être une menace, ils s'engagèrent dans l'ombre opaque de la caverne. Chacun à sa façon pria pour qu'ils ne soient pas attaqués, car avec Bill qui tenait à peine debout et qui claquait des dents assez fort pour réveiller un mort et la baguette allumée de Remus pour éclairer le sol inégal de la grotte, il leur était impossible de passer inaperçus. C'était trop demander.

Un hennissement jaillit du fond de la caverne, suivi d'un bruissement d'ailes… de gigantesques ailes.

—Si ce n'était pour le hennissement, j'aurais parié sur un dragon, murmura Remus.

Ils sentirent plus qu'ils ne virent la bête s'immobiliser au-dessus d'eux. Remus leva sa baguette pour éclairer… le monstre, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour ce qui planait au-dessus d'eux près du haut plafond de la grotte : une tête de cheval, une langue de serpent, des dents de crocodile, des ailes de vautour et une queue de requin (1).

—Un lumçon, gronda Severus. Pire qu'un dragon.

Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine.

Soudain, le lumçon plongea, tel un hideux oiseau de proie qui attaquerait sa victime. Ils se jetèrent de côté de justesse. C'est que la bestiole était rapide ! Sans état d'âme, Severus lança un i _Sectumsempra_ /i en direction de la jonction entre son aile droite et son corps. Il manqua son coup, n'arrachant que quelques plumes à l'animal. Remus trépignait d'envie de jeter un sort à son tour, mais s'il le faisait, ils se retrouveraient dans le noir, donc désavantagés. La large culture livresque de Hermione les sauva du désastre.

—_Lumen Ligare_ ! cria-t-elle à pleins poumons ; pas le temps de se concentrer sur les sorts informulés. Un jet de lumière rose pâle jaillit de sa baguette et atteignit le monstre en pleine face alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau vers eux. Un halo rosâtre s'étendit autour de la forme du lumçon à partir du point d'impact du sortilège, le rendant ainsi bien visible dans l'obscurité.

Remus en profita pour se joindre à la volée de sorts lancés par Severus et Hermione, sans toutefois lâcher Bill. Hélas, la bête n'était peut-être pas un dragon, mais sa peau en avait les capacités repoussantes : rien ne semblait arrêter sa furie. Le combat dura ainsi quelques très, très longues minutes. Le lumçon plongeait vers le groupe de sorciers. Ceux-ci s'écartaient pour éviter les dents énormes et très vite, ils furent séparés. Hermione se trouvait la plus proche du fond de la caverne. Severus se tenait à une dizaine de mètres derrière elle ; il essayait de divertir l'attention de l'animal de Hermione, en vain car il semblait se souvenir qu'elle était à l'origine de sa nouvelle coloration. A la même hauteur que Severus, mais assez écarté de lui, Remus soutenait Bill avec peine et lançait des sortilèges en tout genre au lumçon. Chacun essayait de se creuser le cerveau en même temps pour trouver vite une solution à leur affaire.

Le monstre blessait la main gauche de Hermione d'un coup de sa queue de requin. Elle cria sous l'effet de la douleur : son poignet formait un angle pas très naturel avec son avant-bras. Severus eut alors une idée. Au lieu de viser le lumçon, il pointa sa baguette vers un tas d'or et l'envoya voler vers la sortie de la grotte derrière eux. Il avait vu juste en supposant que l'animal réagirait comme un dragon, à tout le moins comme un dragon de conte, car il imaginait mal un Magyar à pointes ou un Boutefeu chinois chasser autre chose que du gibier : le lumçon fila à la poursuite de son trésor, que Hermione, Remus et Severus, haletant à cause de l'effort fourni, envoyaient à l'extérieur de quelques mouvements de baguette. Dès que l'ennemi se fut suffisamment éloigné, Severus entreprit de reconstituer la barrière magique qui avait empêché les membres de l'Ordre et les professeurs d'accéder à la tour d'astronomie la nuit où il avait tué Dumbledore pour empêcher le lumçon de revenir les attaquer.

Le groupe reprit ensuite sa progression vers le fond de la caverne, après que Remus ait réactivé son _Lumos_. Ils progressèrent durant ce qui leur parut être des heures dans un couloir de plus en plus étroit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de marcher en file indienne. Ce n'était pas pratique pour transporter Bill (le pauvre ne tenait plus sur ses jambes), dont la vie paraissait de plus en plus en danger. Enfin, ils aperçurent une lumière qui grandit au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils distinguèrent deux silhouettes, qu'ils reconnurent être des Aurors à leur robe. Les trois rescapés encore conscients échangèrent un regard plein d'espoir, de détermination et, chose étonnante, de solidarité, bien que la configuration des lieux rendît cela difficile. Résolument, ils firent un pas supplémentaire et quittèrent le monde de Misère.

(1) La description physique du Lumçon est empruntée au conte de Charles Deulin, _Culotte-Verte, vainqueur du Lumçon_, qu'on peut lire là : h t t p / netia59a. ac-lille. fr/ av-fourmies/ class-exp/ culovert/ gilles1. h t m


	9. Un retour sans repos

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Encore une fois merci à Dacian Goddess, ma beta, pour ses précieux conseils._

**Chapitre 7. Un retour sans repos **

* * *

Hermione sortit la première du tunnel. Un Auror qui lui sembla vaguement familier (il avait sans doute participé à la sécurisation de Pré-Au-Lard l'année précédente) et son collègue repoussèrent brutalement les chaises qu'ils occupaient et se retrouvèrent sur leurs pieds, davantage par surprise que suite à leur vigilance. La jeune femme se mit rapidement de côté pour laisser la place à Severus, Bill et Remus et prit immédiatement une position de duel. Severus et Remus firent de même tout en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser tomber à terre un Bill tout à fait inconscient. Tout se passa si vite qu'il fut quasiment impossible par la suite de dire qui avait attaqué. Les sorts fusèrent à toute allure, donnant à la sombre arrière-boutique de Barjow et Beurk un éclairage qui évoquait un show laser. Cependant, les deux Aurors ne firent pas le poids face à trois rescapés désespérés de se trouver ailleurs. Ils furent bientôt inconscients sur le sol, l'un avec les paupières soudées et l'autre avec une queue de poisson, tandis que leurs trois opposants reprenaient leur souffle.

—Quel accueil ! fit remarquer Remus.

—Au moins, ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts, nota Severus, qui tendait machinalement le bras afin que Hermione puisse guérir une coupure qui y était apparue. Bon, il ne faut pas traîner ici. Vous savez où aller ? demanda-t-il à Remus et Hermione.

Remus regardait les Aurors pensivement. Severus suivit son regard.

—Je pense que nous devrions modifier les souvenirs des Aurors avant de partir. Nous ne savons pas s'il est dans notre intérêt que notre retour soit connu des autorités.

—C'est un point valable, approuva Remus.

—Ne faudrait-il pas aussi leur rendre une forme normale ? s'interrogea Hermione en pointant du doigt la queue de poisson de Dawlish. Si nous modifions leurs souvenirs mais ne les remettons pas tels que nous les avons trouvés, ils verront bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

—C'est évident, lui répondit Severus, qui devait être épuisé car son ton n'exprimait aucun sarcasme.

—Il faudrait aussi faire venir des gens de l'Ordre, continua Remus, pour nous aider à sortir de chez Barjow et Beurk sans nous faire remarquer.

—Ce dont je vous serais reconnaissant, intervint Mr Barjow, un homme aux épaules voûtées et aux cheveux encore plus huileux que Severus, depuis la porte. Déjà que l'époque n'est pas trop bonne pour les affaires… je n'ai pas besoin en plus de me mettre le Ministère à dos.

Severus dégagea Bill de son épaule et laissa Remus tenir seul le jeune homme malade pour s'avancer d'un air menaçant vers le commerçant. Il fallait bien admettre que son visage durci par les intempéries et les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser, ses vêtements en mauvais état et son regard étincelant de malveillance formaient une image impressionnante. Barjow recula d'un pas mais son visage conserva une expression butée malgré sa peur.

—Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ensemble ? Un…

—Je suis persuadé que vous ne voulez pas vraiment de réponse à cette question, l'interrompit Severus, qui leva sa baguette en direction de Barjow.

—Moi, c'que j'en dis, c'est plus vite vous sortez de mon magasin, sans rien casser de préférence…

—Nous avons donc un accord. Vous allez maintenant regagner votre boutique, Mr Barjow, et vous assurer qu'aucun client ne vienne interrompre notre « évacuation » des lieux.

Les yeux de Barjow allèrent de la pointe de la baguette de Severus à son visage fermé. Il hocha la tête lentement et battit en retraite dans sa boutique.

Posant Bill sur le sol de manière aussi confortable que possible pour lui, les trois sorciers se mirent au travail. Remus envoya un Patronus aux membres de l'Ordre qui montaient sans doute la garde dans une chambre de bonne de l'autre côté de l'Allée des Embrumes. Hermione et Severus entreprirent de restaurer le physique des Aurors. Remus et Severus se chargèrent ensuite de jeter un _Oubliettes_ sur les deux hommes. Ceux-ci s'éveilleraient naturellement plus tard avec un sérieux mal de crâne.

Dans l'intervalle, Molly Weasley et Alastor Maugrey surgirent dans l'arrière-boutique. Molly s'arrêta net en voyant Bill au sol et se précipita sur son fils aîné.

—Bill, oh Bill, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton alarmé en tournant la tête vers les sorciers revenus d'au-delà de la barrière magique.

Maugrey, lui, lança un sort de Stupéfixion à Severus, qui ne l'évita qu'à peine, et ce fut heureux car nul doute qu'il serait une nouvelle fois tombé à la renverse à travers la barrière sinon.

—Tout va bien, Alastor, intercéda Remus. Severus est avec nous. Nous lui devons même une fière chandelle.

L'œil magique de Maugrey pivota et il remarqua alors que Hermione Granger le tenait en joue avec sa baguette, l'air sale et épuisé mais décidé à l'attaquer s'il retentait d'agresser Severus. Ce dernier adressa à l'Auror en retraite un petit sourire satisfait.

Toujours aussi méfiant, Maugrey gronda :

—Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces salades ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Lupin, par « Severus est avec nous » ?

Maintenant qu'il était revenu dans son monde, Remus n'avait qu'une envie, ou plutôt deux : prendre une douche et dormir, aussi répondit-il à Maugrey un peu sèchement.

—Cela veut dire qu'il est avec nous, mais nous raconterons tout une fois pour toute lorsque l'Ordre sera réuni.

—Nous n'allons pas vous emmener tous là où tu sais. Je ne lui fais pas confiance !

Maugrey tendait un doigt accusateur en direction de Severus.

—Il n'y a pas le choix. Je ne tiens pas à rendre notre retour public pour l'instant sans connaître la situation ici. Combien de temps avons-nous été partis ?

—Remus a raison ! s'exclama Molly, qui avait été occupée à jeter quelques sorts de diagnostic et de soin à son fils. Bill est très malade, il a besoin d'un lit.

Remus n'aurait pas sa réponse tout de suite.

Maugrey s'inclina devant la nécessité de soigner le jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait pas repris conscience encore ; il frissonnait toujours autant et marmonnait à présent des mots incompréhensibles. L'ancien Auror ne put cependant s'empêcher de lancer rapidement quelques sorts pour détecter d'éventuels sortilèges de confusion ou l'Imperium sur Remus et Hermione. Satisfait de ne rien trouver, il mena le petit groupe jusqu'au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix en passant par le réseau de cheminette grâce à l'âtre du magasin. Il y eut juste un petit moment de flottement, le temps de joindre le gardien du secret du quartier général et de fournir les indications nécessaires pour que Severus puisse s'y rendre sous la surveillance vigilante de Maugrey.

Arthur Weasley se trouvait de garde ce jour-là au quartier général. L'homme avait visiblement quelques kilos et beaucoup de cheveux en moins, mais son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire à la vue des survivants (Harry allait devoir partager son titre). Hélas, l'état de Bill, transporté par _Mobilicorpus_ par Molly, tempéra bien vite sa joie. Le bruit attira Harry et Ron qui s'entraînaient aux sorts de bouclier informulés à l'étage. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le séjour fut empli d'une petite foule bruyante et indisciplinée. Hermione crut s'évanouir de douleur lorsque Harry et Ron l'étreignirent et compressèrent ses doigts cassés dans leur embrasse ; Remus prit soin de se placer près de Severus pour éviter un affrontement avec Harry qui ne savait encore rien des véritables convictions du Mangemort.

C'était sans compter sur l'efficacité des parents Weasley, accoutumés qu'ils étaient à gérer des foules avec leur sept enfants et leurs amis. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Bill fut mis au lit avec sa mère comme garde-malade et Severus assigné à préparer les potions pour le soigner dans la cuisine malgré les protestations de Harry. Hermione promit aux garçons de tout leur raconter après qu'Arthur lui ait mis deux petites attelles autour de ses doigts cassés et qu'elle eut pris une douche, et à condition qu'ils laissent Severus tranquille. « Je vous expliquerai tout en détail après, » avait-elle dit d'un ton ferme. Remus se rendit chez Tonks pour se reposer en transplanant directement dans sa chambre pour plus de discrétion (elle avait adapté les sorts qui protégeaient son appartement pour qu'ils laissent passer son amant) tandis qu'Arthur organisait une réunion exceptionnelle de l'Ordre le soir même.

* * *

Remus apprit qu'il allait être père. La prophétie de la Gitane était donc vraie : _Un lionceau né du loup et du blaireau rugira lorsque le septième mois mourra… ; _ la naissance était prévue pour la fin juillet et le ventre de Tonks montrait les premiers signes de rondeurs.

—Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu le savais avant que je ne parte, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus concevait du remords de l'avoir laissée seule face à cette responsabilité et se sentait infiniment redevable envers Molly qui avait deviné la condition de la jeune Auror et l'avait soutenue pendant son absence. Il eut un zeste de pensée pour les autres parties concernées par la prophétie.

Charlie Weasley, qui avait réussi à obtenir une mutation en Angleterre et pouvait ainsi participer activement à la lutte contre Voldemort, avait passé l'après-midi à Ste Mangouste auprès de sa belle-sœur Fleur. Il était découragé ; les guérisseurs ne lui donnait que quelques mois à vivre, peut-être moins. S'il avait entendu parler de la prophétie, il aurait repris espoir.

Severus avait préparé des potions et avait aidé Molly à les administrer à Bill une bonne partie de la journée. Ses pensées étaient cependant ailleurs, avec Hermione. Son absence avait créé un vide que le bavardage de la matriarche Weasley, décidée à distraire son esprit de son inquiétude pour son fils, ne comblait pas. Et puis, il n'avait pas apprécié du tout la façon dont le plus jeune garçon Weasley avait regardé et étreint Hermione. Pour une fois, il était heureux de la présence de Potter : sûrement que Weasley junior n'allait pas prendre d'initiative malheureuse en présence de son meilleur ami ? Parce que Severus devait admettre, ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même, que Hermione telle qu'il avait appris à la connaître n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie. Même dormir était mieux avec elle que sans elle. De toute façon, il avait la prophétie pour lui. Nymphadora était enceinte, et Fleur Weasley atteinte par un sortilège de magie noire puissant que seul un amour d'amant pouvait briser ; deux tiers des prédictions étaient réalisées. Maintenant, comment convaincre Hermione qu'elle était le feu dont avait parlé la bohémienne, et que lui était l'eau, si toutefois elle n'était pas déjà convaincue ? Car en ce qui le concernait, Severus était désormais décidé à garder Hermione dans sa vie, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours s'il avait son mot à dire.

Dans une autre pièce, un raisonnement similaire faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de Hermione. Certes, elle était très heureuse de revoir ses amis. Néanmoins, elle perdit plusieurs fois le fil de leur conversation car elle s'interrogeait sur ce que faisait Severus. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui : la grossesse de Tonks, le sort qui touchait Fleur, confirmait l'interprétation qu'elle avait faite de la prophétie : _L'eau et le feu s'uniront. Le feu n'assèchera pas l'eau, et l'eau n'éteindra pas le feu, mais leur symbiose provoquera répugnance et émerveillement_. L'eau était l'élément symbole de Serpentard, et le feu celui de Gryffondor. Cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'elle était destinée à être la compagne de Severus, et l'idée lui plaisait. Il pouvait être agréable, ou à tout le moins pas trop désagréable, capable de tendresse à l'occasion. Comment oublier la façon dont il l'enlaçait pour dormir (et le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé) ? Comment oublier ses réactions lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée en danger lors de l'agression du comte d'Elnon et près des statues enchantées des sources du Scaldis ? Elle ne s'aperçut même pas de l'inquiétude qu'elle causait à Ron et Harry par ses absences. Elle frissonna toutefois lorsque les garçons évoquèrent les projets de destruction de la barrière magique par le Ministère (Ciel ! Ils auraient pu y rester !) et réussit à leur narrer tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces deux derniers mois, à l'exception de la prophétie et de ses relations avec Severus. Après tout, elle n'était pas complètement sûre de ses sentiments à lui, et qui sait, le retour dans leur monde l'éloignerait peut-être d'elle.

* * *

Les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent les uns après les autres en début de soirée. Leur excitation était palpable dans l'air autour d'eux. Charlie arriva peu avant les jumeaux Fred et George, mais après le professeur McGonagall et sa sœur Ginny, qui avait été autorisée à venir en compagnie de la directrice de Poudlard. Remus, qui ne cachait pas son émotion de futur père, arriva en compagnie de Tonks aussi tard que possible pour profiter au mieux de leurs retrouvailles. Tout le monde voulait saluer Hermione et Remus et entendre le récit de leurs exploits dans le monde derrière la barrière. Seuls Severus, pour sa propre sécurité, et Bill, pour raison de santé, étaient absents. 

—Grotesque ! s'exclama Maugrey lorsque Remus et Hermione affirmèrent la fidélité de Severus à l'Ordre. Cet homme est un assassin qui devrait être jeté en prison. Une fois un Mangemort, toujours un Mangemort.

Les paroles de Maugrey lancèrent un débat assez houleux d'où il sortait que sa position était plutôt dominante.

—Je vous assure que vous pouvez lui faire confiance, plaida Hermione avec une ardeur qui parut suspicieuse à plus d'un : serait-elle sous l'effet d'un sortilège de confusion ? Ses amis proches, Harry, Ron et Ginny, eux, comprirent immédiatement que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Snape était devenu la dernière cause de Hermione. Personne n'envisagea qu'elle ait pu développer un tendre pour le bâtard graisseux.

—C'est lui qui a envoyé toutes ces lettres anonymes avec les attaques de Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, avez-vous reçu une seule de ces lettres depuis qu'il est passé à travers la barrière avec moi ?

A ces paroles, le silence se fit. Ce fut Arthur qui lui répondit, laconiquement.

—Non.

McGonagall et plusieurs autres se prirent la tête entre les mains.

—Et les morts et disparitions suspectes ont bigrement augmenté ces derniers temps, commenta Fred.

La majorité sembla changer de camp, et il fut décidé d'aller chercher Severus Snape afin qu'il puisse s'expliquer devant l'Ordre. Molly, qui l'avait vu aider Bill toute l'après-midi et qui depuis le début penchait en faveur de Hermione, alla donc le remplacer auprès de Bill, non sans avoir enrôlé sa cadette comme aide infirmière. Ginny suivit donc sa mère dans les escaliers, à la fois heureuse de revoir son frère et contrariée de ne pouvoir rester en compagnie de Harry. Entretemps, Kingsley arriva après avoir fini son astreinte au Ministère.

Le silence tomba lorsque Severus entra dans la pièce. Contrairement au Square Grimmaurd, les réunions ici se tenaient dans le séjour. Severus prit place sur une des trois chaises disponibles, sur celle qui était en face de Hermione. Celle-ci lui sourit pour l'encourager. Il acquit alors la conviction que tout irait bien.

—Je crois que tu as beaucoup d'explications à fournir, Snape, attaqua Maugrey sans préambule.

Severus reconnut le fait en inclinant la tête légèrement, puis narra tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait tué Dumbledore. Au bout d'une heure, il avait terminé. Kingsley lui posa quelques questions ciblées pour s'assurer qu'il était bien l'auteur des missives qui avaient sauvé tant de vie ces derniers mois. Tout le monde tomba d'accord pour reprendre Severus au sein de l'Ordre, ne serait-ce que pour cacher le retour des naufragés et garder un œil sur lui. Comme fit remarquer Arthur à Maugrey, il valait mieux garder ses ennemis plus près que ses amis.

—Cela veut dire aussi que vous quatre, Hermione, Remus, Bill et Severus, allez devoir rester consignés au quartier général jusqu'à nouvel ordre, déclara McGonagall.

Les trois présents sur les quatre intéressés ouvrirent des yeux comme des soucoupes à cette annonce. Leur concert de protestations fut coupé court par la directrice de Poudlard.

—Vous savez tous que le Ministère garde la barrière magique chez Barjow et Beurk ? Bien. S'il apprend que vous êtes tous revenus, il va procéder à la destruction de celle-ci sans attendre. Cette information atteindra Vous-Savez-Qui grâce à ses espions au Ministère, et nous ne voulons pas le pousser à agir trop tôt, ou en tout cas avant nous.

—Professeur, intervint Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi avons une bonne idée de ce qui se trouve dans le coffre. Nous devons y avoir accès.

—Nous nous en chargerons et rapporterons l'objet ici.

Harry secoua la tête.

—Non. Cela fait partie de la mission que Dumbledore m'a confiée. Je dois m'en charger moi-même, avec Ron et Hermione.

—Monsieur Potter, je vous assure que l'Ordre compte des membres bien plus expérimentés que vous et extrêmement compétents qui ne demandent qu'à vous aider.

—Professeur, dit Harry, les dents serrées, je vous assure que je ne mets pas en cause l'expérience et la compétence de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne fais que réaliser la volonté de Dumbledore.

Severus observait la scène avec un amusement détaché. « Toujours aussi arrogant, ce Potter. Normal, c'est le fils de son père. » Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le visage inquiet de Hermione, la tension dans les épaules de Weasley et la détermination dans les yeux de Potter, il comprit que les trois amis n'hésiteraient pas à se lancer dans quelque acte irresponsable (comme si cela le surprenait encore) si l'Ordre persistait à se mettre sur leur chemin. Il vit aux regards d'Arthur et de Remus que ceux-ci étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Et puis, aucune des consciences présentes n'était à l'aise avec l'idée d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de Dumbledore, quand bien même ce dernier ne pouvait plus donner son avis de vive voix.

—Sommes-nous obligés de choisir entre tout et rien ? demanda le loup-garou. Harry, nous pouvons peut-être t'aider sans que tu nous dises tout.

Harry considéra la question un instant. Il alla jusqu'à se retirer dans la cuisine en compagnie de Ron et Hermione pour en discuter. Fred et George regrettèrent de ne pas avoir d'oreilles à rallonge sur eux.

—Je crois que vous pouvez nous aider, dit-il avec chaleur en revenant. Vous pouvez détruire la barrière magique, et ensuite, je pourrai avoir accès au coffre. Mais nous devons faire cela aussi vite que possible. Je suis persuadé que Voldemort sait pour l'ultimatum du Ministère concernant la barrière et croyez-moi, il ne va pas tarder à agir.

—Pourquoi agirait-il ? Tant qu'il croit que le professeur Snape est de l'autre côté, il ne fera rien, non ? s'étonna Hagrid, qui s'était contenté d'écouter jusque là.

—Non, Hagrid, je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tienne à moi à ce point. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache dans ce coffre, mais c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour lui ; sans doute plus important que moi.

—Severus a raison, ajouta Hermione. Rien n'est plus important pour Voldemort (Severus lui jeta un regard noir pour avoir prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres) que ce que recèle ce coffre.

A partir de ce moment, élaborer un plan ne fut pas difficile. Pour la première fois, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent considérés pleinement comme des adultes.

* * *

—Sn… monsieur Snape, se reprit Harry, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Vous pourriez venir nous voir tout à l'heure dans le salon du premier étage ? C'est là que nous nous entraînons. 

Severus haussa un sourcil pour signifier à Harry qu'il avait son attention, mais aussi qu'il était étonné de se voir adresser avec politesse et respect par le Survivant au-dessus du petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de passer du temps en compagnie de Potter et Weasley, mais Hermione serait là où ces deux téméraires se trouveraient. D'ailleurs, les trois jeunes gens pourraient bénéficier de son enseignement, non ? Pendant ce temps-là, Weasley ne pourrait pas se préoccuper trop de Hermione.

—Puisque vous le demandez si poliment, j'accepte, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je pourrais même vous entraîner, vous et vos amis. Je suis persuadé que vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre si nous devons compter sur vous pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De plus, Severus n'était pas trop occupé à part faire quelques potions pour Bill et surveiller de temps à autre l'évolution de sa condition.

Harry fut désarçonné par l'offre de son ancien professeur, mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour accepter. L'homme avait un caractère de cochon, certes, mais c'était un expert en défense contre les forces du Mal et en magie noire.

Durant les quelques jours qui précédèrent l'expédition chez Barjow et Beurk pour détruire le dernier Horcruxe, Remus se joignit à eux pour les séances d'entraînement pendant que Tonks, qui avait emménagé avec Remus au quartier général, allait au travail. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour remarquer les regards de Hermione en direction de Severus et les regards de Severus en direction de Hermione. L'ancien professeur et ancien Mangemort se montrait généralement moins acerbe lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Évidemment, Hermione maîtrisait les sorts du premier coup à chaque fois et avait réponse à toutes les questions. Il n'empêche que jamais Snape ne s'était montré aussi bienveillant avec elle en classe, alors que son attitude envers Ron et lui-même n'avait pas trop changé.

—Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, lui avait répondu Hermione d'un ton sec quand Harry l'avait interrogée discrètement sur le sujet, le ton qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle voulait éviter de parler de quelque chose à tout prix.

Ron aussi avait remarqué le changement dans les relations entre Severus et Hermione. Il espérait en avoir bientôt fini avec Voldemort. La jeune femme avait refusé d'être pleinement sa petite amie, arguant du fait que la guerre contre Voldemort devait passer en priorité absolue, et que ce ne serait pas bien pour Harry de parader en couple alors que celui-ci avait rompu avec Ginny pour la garder en sécurité. Il avait hâte de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ou au moins qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'à quiconque. Mais Snape et Hermione semblaient tenir des conversations muettes lorsqu'ils se regardaient, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Même en son absence, le bâtard graisseux (Ron n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être poli envers un homme qu'il devinait inconsciemment être un rival) s'interposait entre eux. « Severus-ci, Severus-là » était le leitmotiv de Hermione. Tout cela aurait pu tourner au vinaigre si Remus n'avait pas été là pour jouer les conciliateurs de facto : sa simple présence, son calme et sa pondération retenaient les garçons de s'accrocher de trop avec Severus.

Par le plus grand des hasards, Bill s'éveilla la veille de l'expédition en vue de détruire la barrière magique. Il était encore faible, mais il insista pour être informé de tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

—Ne pas savoir est pire, avait-il simplement dit.

Et impossible de lui cacher que Fleur, d'ordinaire si attentionnée envers lui, n'était pas là. Il fallut lui dire.

—Maman, quand Fleur a-t-elle été frappée par ce sort ?

—Trois-quatre jours avant Noël.

Bill fit quelques calculs dans sa tête.

—Il faut appliquer le contre-sort avant le vingt-et-un de ce mois.

—Tu connais le contre-sort ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête sur l'oreiller.

—Oui. C'est un sortilège perse qui a été repris par les Arabes. Il est encore utilisé en Égypte, bien qu'il soit interdit. La personne s'éteint lentement en trois mois. Une fois passés les deux premiers mois, il est trop tard.

—Si tu nous donnes ce contre-sort, ton père ou un de tes frères pourra aller l'appliquer à Fleur à Ste Mangouste.

—Maman ! Bill semblait horrifié. Seul un… euh… conjoint peut appliquer le sort.

Molly écarquilla les yeux et rougit.

—Un conjoint ? Oh, ah, je vois… Mais tu n'es pas en état, mon chéri, de… d'appliquer le contre-sort.

Les rouages tournaient déjà dans la cervelle du jeune homme. Il fallait qu'il sauve sa femme.

—Quel jour sommes-nous déjà ?

—Mercredi, mon chéri.

—J'irai dimanche à Ste Mangouste. Il y aura moins de personnel et j'aurais récupéré.

Molly soupira à la fois d'aise et d'inquiétude. Malgré ses défauts, sa belle-fille française adorait Bill et aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Le sentiment était visiblement retourné par son fils. Quelle mère ne souhaiterait pas le bonheur de son enfant ? Toutefois, étant donné la conjoncture, la visite de Bill à l'hôpital allait nécessiter la mise en place d'une logistique infernale.


	10. Horcruxes et serments

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Je ne remercierai jamais assez ma relectrice, Dacian Goddess, pour son aide._

**Chapitre 8. Horcruxes et serments **

* * *

Le jeudi en cours de soirée, Hermione, Harry et Ron, tous trois camouflés par un sort de Désillusion, partirent par le réseau de cheminette chez Barjow et Beurk où ils furent accueillis par Tonks et Kingsley. Ces derniers étaient de garde au magasin ce soir-là, raison pour laquelle cette date avait été choisie pour accéder au coffre. Par leur appartenance à l'Ordre, les deux Aurors assuraient à la chose la discrétion nécessaire. De plus, ils avaient les qualifications nécessaires pour détruire la barrière et reconstruire une illusion de celle-ci ensuite afin de laisser croire au Ministère et à Voldemort que le coffre n'avait pas été ouvert. L'illusion était censée se dissoudre d'elle-même dans les jours qui suivraient, de sorte qu'on pourrait croire à une fin « naturelle » de l'enchantement.

Une fois dans le magasin, les trois jeunes gens se glissèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. Ils regardèrent avec intérêt Tonks et Kingsley se placer chacun à une extrémité de la barrière, remuer leur baguette en un mouvement un peu alambiqué et réciter ensemble :

—_Destructio Causa_.

Une onde se créa face au mur, comme un rideau sans substance. Elle vibra, vibra, vibra, touchée par une tension quasi palpable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dissolve. Les trois jeunes adultes s'attendaient à la voir exploser et avaient préparé leur baguette en conséquence. La disparition silencieuse et sans dégât de l'enchantement les prit par surprise. Néanmoins, le sort avait visiblement coûté à Tonks et Kingsley. Si celui-ci haletait en s'agrippant à une étagère proche, Tonks dut carrément s'asseoir par terre.

Harry leva les yeux vers le mur dont l'accès avait été libéré et inspira bruyamment. Les autres, voyant son expression, firent de même ; sur le mur, une plaque de bronze avec un buste d'homme sculpté en bas-relief occupait la place centrale. Harry reconnut Salazar Serpentard à sa face simiesque et à sa longue barbe mince qui se poursuivait bien au-delà des limites du bas-relief. A côté de sa tête se trouvait une serrure à combinaison ornée d'une tête de serpent en son milieu. Le visage de Serpentard était animé et s'adressa aux sorciers qui s'étaient approchés en Fourchelang, la langue des serpents, tout en pointant un doigt long et fin en direction de la serrure.

—Payez le tribut à Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard.

Harry comprit tout de suite ce que le serpent voulait et, sans hésiter, trancha la peau de sa paume avec un sortilège. La petite blessure saigna et il posa sa main ouverte sur la serrure. La porte du coffre pivota sur ses gonds et révéla une petite niche. Un livre ancien trônait au milieu de l'espace minuscule. Sa couverture de bois sculpté enchâssait des pierres précieuses et représentait un ange qui plongeait une lance dans la langue traînante par terre d'un dragon ; la scène se répétait à l'infini, comme dans les photos sorcières. Les cinq mages contemplèrent l'objet en silence pendant de longues minutes, totalement oublieux de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Hermione et Kingsley sortirent de leur stupeur presque au même moment. Leur mouvement fit sursauter les autres.

—Il faut le tester contre la magie noire, affirma Hermione avant que quiconque put placer un mot.

—Évidemment, rétorqua Tonks. Kingsley ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son partenaire.

—Non, s'écria Harry. Ceci fait partie de la tâche que Dumbledore m'a confiée, à moi ainsi qu'à Hermione et Ron. L'un de nous va le faire.

—Moi, dit Ron en s'interposant physiquement entre Harry et le coffre. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que tu te blesses.

—Tu te souviens du sortilège à utiliser ? demanda Hermione avec anxiété.

—Tout à fait, se rengorgea Ron, heureux à l'idée d'avoir une chance d'impressionner la jeune fille.

Le rouquin donna de petits coups secs de sa baguette sur le livre en entonnant :

—_Specialis revelio !_

Une ombre noirâtre et malsaine s'éleva du livre. D'instinct, les cinq sorciers s'écartèrent du coffre pour éviter d'être touchés par elle.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Tonks.

—Aucune idée, répondit Kingsley sur le même ton. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Il lança néanmoins un sortilège de limitation pour empêcher le nuage de se répandre dans l'arrière-boutique.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards : si deux Aurors ne savaient pas ce que cela était, qui le saurait ? Presque en même temps:

—Snape, s'exclamèrent les garçons.

—Severus, s'exclama Hermione.

En quelques secondes, le consensus se fit autour de la nécessité d'aller chercher Severus. Sous le regard suspicieux de Ron et Harry, Hermione se porta volontaire pour la tâche. Elle enfila la cape d'invisibilité avant d'emprunter le réseau de cheminette dans le magasin.

Elle trouva Severus en train de ronger son frein en compagnie de Remus et Bill dans la chambre de ce dernier. Moins d'un quart d'heure après, lui et la jeune femme débouchèrent chez Barjow et Beurk, cachés par la cape d'invisibilité et un sort de Désillusion. Le client que Barjow servait ne sourcilla même pas lorsque l'âtre s'illumina de la lueur verte caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette et que personne pourtant n'en sortit. Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, personne ne s'occupait des affaires des autres.

Sans perdre une seconde, Severus se pencha pour examiner l'ombre qui tentait de s'échapper du sortilège qui la confinait à l'intérieur du coffre.

—C'est un baiser de Détraqueur concentré, énonça-t-il à voix basse, le sourcil froncé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a créé cette malédiction lui-même. Par chance, dit-il en se redressant brusquement, il nous a enseigné le contre-sort. Éloignez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

Aucun des cinq autres ne contesta la consigne. Un baiser de Détraqueur concentré ? C'était une abomination qu'il fallait détruire !

Severus entama une assez longue série de gestes accompagnés de mots inintelligibles en latin avec sa baguette. Hermione était diablement impressionnée et, heureusement pour la paix de tous au quartier général, Ron aussi, de sorte qu'il ne se rendit pas compte, enfin pas tout de suite, que ses propres efforts pour impressionner Hermione étaient faibles en comparaison. Finalement, l'ombre noire s'effaça. Severus jeta encore quelques sortilèges de diagnostic, puis estima le livre inoffensif. Il était temps, le tour de garde de Tonks et Kingsley arrivait à sa fin et leur relève allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Severus repartirent discrètement au quartier général de l'Ordre. Leur arrivée, cependant, fut remarquée par Remus qui avait jeté un sort de détection des arrivées en face de la cheminée. Après de brèves excuses à Bill, encore trop faible pour quitter le lit, il s'éclipsa de la chambre de ce dernier et se précipita dans la salle de séjour, manquant presque de dévaler l'escalier en bois la tête en avant dans sa hâte. Il arriva dans la pièce pour trouver Severus qui retenait Harry par le bras, un air orageux sur le visage.

—Je ne vous dirai rien. J'ai promis à Dumbledore ! Je tiens les promesses que je lui ai faites, moi ! criait Harry, ses cheveux noirs encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux verts étincelants de colère.

Hermione essaya intercéder.

—S'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas le moment.

Elle posa la main sur le bras de Severus, un geste devenu familier à tous les deux qui signifiait sans équivoque qu'il était important pour elle qu'il accède à sa demande ; un geste dont il avait appris qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer sans ressentir du remords. Il lâcha donc Harry et posa son regard, noir et intense, sur Hermione. Cette fois, personne ne put nier qu'une conversation sans mots se tenait entre les deux. La posture de Severus se décontracta et il s'écarta d'un pas de Harry. S'il n'y avait pas l'enjeu de la destruction de la Bible de Rowena Serdaigle, Ron serait sorti en claquant la porte. Il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait au profit du Bâtard Graisseux ; c'était au-delà de sa compréhension.

—Merci, dit-elle aux deux antagonistes.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

—Harry, comment faire pour… tu sais.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux adultes dans la pièce.

Harry, encore sous le coup de la stupéfaction d'avoir vu Snape obéir à un ordre non verbal de Hermione, se reprit.

—Un couteau. Je pense qu'un couteau de cuisine fera l'affaire.

—Pour quoi faire ? s'enquirent en chœur Severus et Remus.

—Vous verrez, leur répondit Harry d'un ton plat en se dirigeant vers la sortie. J'arrive, ajouta-t-il.

Il était évident que sa concentration était toute à la tâche qu'il se préparait à accomplir. Il revint avec un impressionnant couteau de cuisine à la main qui aurait fait la fierté d'un tueur fou dans un film moldu. Chacun avait senti l'importance du moment et avait attendu Harry sans protester. Ce dernier jeta quelques sorts pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait les déranger ou ne pourrait entendre ce qui allait se passer, avant de retirer la nappe qui recouvrait la table du séjour et d'y poser la Bible de Ravenclaw qu'il tenait toujours. Ils se positionnèrent tous autour de la table, anxieux de suivre ce qui allait se passer. Ron, Hermione, Remus et Severus préparèrent leur baguette au cas où. Harry leva le couteau au-dessus du livre et le planta avec force dans la couverture, perçant l'objet de part en part, de la même manière qu'il avait enfoncé la dent du basilic dans le journal de Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il avait secouru Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets. Comme lors de la destruction des autres Horcruxes, une fois que les sortilèges de protection avaient été démantelés, pas grand-chose ne se passa ; une lueur blanche émana de la couverture, puis ce fut tout. Le silence entre les témoins de cet acte résonna étrangement dans le quartier général, jusqu'à ce que Remus murmure :

—Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ?

Severus lança un regard interrogateur en direction de Hermione, comme s'il demandait confirmation de ce qu'il avait deviné. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, ce qui déclencha une réaction explosive dans l'ancien professeur.

—Bande d'idiots ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé d'aide ? Non, il a fallu que vous cherchiez la gloire et agissiez tout seuls ! hurla-t-il, le visage rouge de colère. Il n'avait pas été aussi en colère… cela remontait au moins à l'époque où Sirius Black s'était échappé.

—Cette tâche est la nôtre ! Je vous ai déjà dit que Dumbledore nous a demandé de ne rien dire à personne ! Harry hurlait au moins aussi fort.

Remus avait l'air perplexe.

—Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda-t-il.

—Ils viennent de détruire le Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Severus était hors de lui. Et si Hermione y était restée ? Avait-elle conscience du danger ? S'il n'avait pas été là, aurait-elle subi les effets du baiser de Détraqueur concentré ? Son cerveau allait exploser avec tous les « si » qui s'y promenaient.

—Le quoi ? demanda Remus d'une voix rauque.

—Le Horcruxe, lui répondit Severus d'un ton dur. Un morceau de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, arraché de lui-même pour l'ancrer dans un objet et lui permettre de ne pas mourir.

Le loup-garou se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens.

—C'est vrai ?

Impossible de nier, aussi hochèrent-ils la tête.

—Merlin, reprit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Alors, il est mortel, maintenant ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione évitèrent son regard, balancèrent d'un pied sur l'autre, et Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec vigueur.

—Que nous cachez-vous encore ? siffla Severus.

Ses yeux balayèrent les faces gênées des trois jeunes sorciers. Il réfléchit à ce que pourrait être la réponse à sa question jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge son regard dans celui de Harry qui, pris par surprise et n'ayant de toute façon aucun talent pour l'Occlumancie, ne put que subir l'invasion de son esprit par Severus.

—Severus ! s'exclama Remus, indigné.

—J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Combien y en a-t-il ?

Malgré le caractère impérieux de sa demande, on le sentait choqué de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Harry.

—Harry, je crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance, souffla Hermione. De plus, ils pourront peut-être nous aider pour l'étape suivante. Sans Severus, nous n'aurions pu retirer la Bible et rester sains et saufs.

Ron, qui n'était pas prêt d'admettre qu'il avait perdu Hermione (et qu'elle appelait « l'autre » par son prénom), mit son grain de sel :

—Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et ce serait manquer de respect envers Dumbledore.

En fait, Harry se sentait un peu partagé entre ces deux points de vue, et en même temps un peu ennuyé que chacun de ses amis tente de prendre la décision à sa place ; c'était lui, l'homme de Dumbledore, et pas les autres. Révéler ce qu'ils faisaient à d'autres lui revenait de plein droit. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant plusieurs minutes sous le regard attentif des autres présents et dans un silence religieux. La tension dans la pièce était insoutenable. Il exhala longuement.

—Je veux bien tout vous dire, mais vous devrez prêter un Serment Inviolable de ne rien divulguer à qui que ce soit avant.

La requête de Harry les prit un peu par surprise, et dans le même temps attesta de l'importance de ce qui allait être dit.

Le visage de Severus ne montra aucune émotion face à cette demande. Hermione, qui avait appris à le lire, devina cependant qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Remus, lui, était bouche bée, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

—J'accepte, répondit simplement Severus.

Sa curiosité avait gagné, et il voulait savoir ce que Hermione savait pour être davantage en mesure de la protéger.

—Moi aussi, ajouta Remus, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

—Ron, tu veux bien être notre Enchaîneur ?

Ron acquiesça. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre avec une furie renouvelée.

—Snape d'abord.

Severus s'avança et tendit la main à Harry qui la saisit sans hésitation. Ron vint se placer près d'eux et posa la pointe de sa baguette à la jointure des mains des deux hommes. Harry pensa soigneusement à la façon dont il allait formuler sa question.

—Severus Snape, garderez-vous le silence sur ce que je vais vous dire aujourd'hui ? Utiliserez-vous votre Occlumancie pour garder le secret le plus total sur les Horcruxes de Voldemort ?

Severus ne put cacher sa surprise face à l'utilisation du pluriel avec le mot « Horcruxe », de sorte qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'utilisation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ce monstre avait donc fait ? Il fut ramené au présent par la secousse que Harry donna à leurs mains jointes.

—Oui.

Une flamme rouge et mince jaillit de la baguette de Ron et encercla les deux mains. Harry n'avait pas fini.

—Nous aiderez-vous au mieux de vos capacités à détruire les Horcruxes et leur créateur, à savoir Voldemort ?

—Oui.

Une seconde flamme rejoignit la première. A elles deux, elles formaient un bracelet incandescent qui s'éteignit de lui-même lorsqu'aucune nouvelle demande ne fut formulée. Severus Snape venait de rendre officielle son opposition à son « maître ».

Remus prêta le même serment avant que Harry, aidé de Ron et Hermione, raconte aux deux membres de l'Ordre tout ce qui se rapportait aux Horcruxes. Severus avait peu parlé pendant l'exposé car une idée germait en son esprit. Il prit enfin la parole.

—Si je comprends bien, Nagini serait le dernier Horcruxe à détruire ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour poursuivre.

—Elle ne quitte jamais son maître. Il vous faudra donc pénétrer le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la tuer. (Il leva une main pour signifier de ne pas l'interrompre). Comme je suis le seul ici à savoir où se trouve cet endroit et comment y entrer, il paraît logique que ce soit moi qui me charge de cela.

—C'est à moi de le faire, s'entêta Harry. Vous, vous m'aidez.

Severus serra les dents. Ce n'était pas le moment de lancer une discussion « animée ».

—Vous ne pensez tout de même pas mettre le pied dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne pas être repéré tout de suite, Potter ? Car sachez que cet endroit grouille de sorts de détection et qu'il faut porter la Marque des Ténèbres pour y entrer. Ne craignez donc pas que je vous trahisse ; je tiens bien trop à la vie pour cela, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

—Mais… Severus, tu risques d'être tué si tu te montres là-bas, intervint Hermione nerveusement.

—Polynectar. Il me faut du Polynectar, et un Mangemort en vie récemment capturé.

Les yeux de Ron s'étrécirent.

—Ainsi, Vous-Savez-Qui ne saura pas que ce Mangemort manque à l'appel ?

Severus lui adressa un petit sourire.

—Tout à fait, Weasley.

—L'Ordre n'a pas de Polynectar disponible à ce que je sache, dit Remus.

—Mais Slughorn, si ! s'exclama Harry, qui trouvait l'idée de Severus très intéressante malgré sa réticence initiale. Je vais aller à Poudlard la semaine prochaine. Il m'a invité à une réunion de son Club samedi de la semaine prochaine pour la Saint Valentin. Je vais lui apporter une bouteille de bon vin…

—Nous tenons un plan, dit Ron en souriant, même si son sourire était un peu forcé.

—Oui, nous tenons un plan, lui fit écho Severus, qui n'aurait jamais cru se trouver sur la même longueur d'onde que le rouquin.

* * *

Samedi matin, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Les Aurors qui gardaient le coffre chez Barjow et Beurk furent retrouvés assassinés dans l'arrière-boutique et Barjow mort dans son lit, tous indubitablement victimes du sortilège de mort. Les Aurors s'étaient vaillamment battus, comme en témoignaient les étagères renversées et les impacts de sorts sur les murs. Voldemort avait tenté de reprendre son Horcruxe, en vain. Il savait désormais que l'ennemi avait une partie de son âme ; il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le sens qu'avait la quête du jeune Potter.

Il fallait agir vite maintenant et frapper le premier.

* * *

Bill partit dimanche matin sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry à destination de Ste Mangouste. Il avait récupéré suffisamment pour effectuer le déplacement en compagnie de son père, qui s'occuperait de tenir le personnel soignant à l'écart de la chambre de Fleur pendant une demi-heure.

Bill eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit sa jeune et belle épouse inconsciente, vieillie, amaigrie. Il devait réussir. Il ôta la cape d'invisibilité et fit apparaître un paravent entre son père et le lit.

—Fleur, murmura-t-il en s'approchant. Fleur, m'entends-tu ?

Il lui prit la main ; elle était chaude et sèche. Avec son autre main, il lui caressa les cheveux, puis il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'écarta et entama le rituel qui devait lui ramener sa bien-aimée.

Il se déshabilla entièrement et déshabilla Fleur également. Il caressa les rides de son visage et ses cheveux blancs et secs en murmurant :

—_Faisant le tour de l'île,_

_Une fleur j'ai vu sur le rivage,_

_Même si le vent souffle,_

_Si la vague me menace,_

_Avant de l'avoir cueillie je n'aurai de cesse._ (1)

Fleur gémit faiblement ; ses paupières frémirent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle répondait à l'appel de l'amour de son mari.

Bill s'allongea sur la forme immobile de son épouse. Il prit soin de bien se poser main contre main, bras contre bras, jambe contre jambe, bouche contre bouche. La position n'était pas simple à tenir (il avait tendance à glisser sur le côté), mais il parvint à psalmodier :

—_Dans le calme du soir_

_Les grues chassent leur proie,_

_Mais quand la marée monte_

_Les vagues du large sont si hautes_

_Que chacune appelle sa compagne._ (1)

Les yeux bleus de Fleur, heureusement inchangés, s'ouvrirent sur les yeux bleus de Bill. Elle le reconnut. Heureuse et surprise, elle lut l'amour qu'il lui portait et lui renvoya le sien ; son esprit lui était revenu.

—_Au fond des flots_

_Repose une perle blanche._

_Le vent peut souffler_

_La mer devenir furieuse,_

_Je n'aurai de cesse que je ne l'ai prise._ (1)

Le corps de la jeune femme retrouva sa jeunesse et sa santé. Submergés par leurs émotions et l'énormité de ce qui venait de se passer, Bill et Fleur ne dirent rien tout de suite, se contentant de regarder l'autre et de s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Hélas, la demi-heure impartie à Bill arrivait à sa fin. De l'autre côté du paravent, Arthur toussota assez discrètement pour rappeler à son fils qu'il devait à nouveau se cacher.

A regret, Bill aida Fleur à remettre sa chemise de nuit d'hôpital avant de se rhabiller, de remettre la cape d'invisibilité et de faire disparaître le paravent. Arthur partit alors prévenir les guérisseurs de la guérison miraculeuse de sa belle-fille. Ceux-ci décidèrent de la garder en observation deux jours, jusqu'au mardi, et de la laisser sortir si elle n'avait aucune rechute d'ici-là. C'était parfait. Molly aurait le temps de préparer une fête digne de ce nom.

(1) Ces poèmes sont l'œuvre d'auteurs japonais inconnus du VIIIe siècle.


	11. La mort du serpent, première partie

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Encore une fois, mille merci à ma beta, Dacian Goddess._

**Chapitre 9. La mort du serpent**

Autant la fête pour le retour de Fleur au Terrier mardi passé avait été simple, chaleureuse, sincère, autant la fête organisée par Slughorn dans une des salles de classe à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin était prétentieuse et vide, musait Harry en dévisageant d'un air absent les célébrités qui conversaient entre elles en petits groupes sur fond de musique d'ambiance. Le seul bon point était la présence de Ginny à ses côtés. Le plan était simple : sous prétexte de rechercher un endroit où il serait tranquille, le couple quitterait la « petite sauterie » sous le regard bienveillant du professeur de potions. En réalité, les deux jeunes adultes (Harry ne savait même pas où son adolescence était passée, bien qu'un observateur extérieur, Snape par exemple, lui aurait dit qu'il en avait tous les signes.) se dirigeraient vers la salle de classe des potions dans les cachots de l'école afin de voler quelques flacons de Polynectar à Slughorn.

Après avoir démantelé des protections de Horcruxes, les protections que le professeur avait mises sur la porte en bois brut furent un jeu d'enfant pour Harry. Il alla se servir de l'épaisse potion qui bouillonnait gentiment dans un chaudron tandis que Ginny montait la garde dans le couloir, aidée en cela par un sortilège de distraction indétectable que Snape avait enseigné à Harry. Tout s'était bien passé, de sorte que le jeune couple put s'offrir un tendre moment à deux avant que Harry ne doive quitter le château, encadré de deux membres de l'Ordre.

—Merci, Potter, lui dit Severus tôt le lendemain matin au quartier général de l'Ordre. Je regrette de devoir dire cela, mais toutes ces années à fureter sans autorisation se révèlent finalement utiles.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, car il avait la chique complètement coupée par le compliment (discret) que Severus venait de lui adresser. Le chaleureux sourire de Hermione en direction de l'ancien professeur remit les pendules à l'heure : Snape donnait en spectacle sa bonne volonté pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de sa meilleure amie. Cet homme, malgré son utilité, était dégoûtant de convoiter une femme qui avait l'âge d'être sa fille et de briser ainsi le cœur de Ron. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de quitter le séjour en claquant la porte. Hermione eut la décence d'afficher un air quelque peu coupable face à la peine de son ami. Harry lui lança un regard dur et navré avant de sortir rejoindre le rouquin.

—Il ira bientôt mieux, murmura Severus derrière elle.

—J'espère, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Elle détestait faire souffrir ceux qu'elle aimait, mais dans ce cas, c'était inévitable. Ron lui pardonnerait-il un jour ?

Elle se retourna vers Severus et, levant la tête, plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

—C'est vrai, entre nous ?

—Oui, Hermione, c'est vrai.

Les mains de Severus volèrent sur les épaules de la jeune femme, puis glissèrent sur son cou pour ensuite venir enserrer avec tendresse ses deux joues.

—J'ai peur, souffla-t-elle. Si tu ne revenais pas de ta mission ?

Ses yeux brillants, ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche entrouverte qui torturait sa lèvre inférieure exprimaient son anxiété.

—Je vais revenir. Je dois revenir, murmura-t-il avec conviction, ses mains se crispant autour du visage de la jeune femme. Je vais tuer le serpent Nagini pour que nous puissions vivre, toi et moi. Toi avec moi.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux : pour une fois, le visage de Severus énonçait aussi clairement que ses mots ce qu'il ressentait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse penser plus loin, ses lèvres caressaient les siennes tandis que ses bras l'encerclaient. En quelques secondes, le tendre baiser devint une furieuse embrasse qui disait par leurs corps moulés l'un à l'autre, par leurs mains qui agrippaient l'autre de peur de le voir partir, par leurs lèvres scellées, les sentiments que leur aventure commune avait créés.

Ce moment de bonheur fut inopinément interrompu par l'arrivée de Remus, qui entra sans frapper. Les amoureux s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre à l'ouverture de la porte, mais trop tard ; la bouche bée de Remus les renseigna sur ce qu'il avait vu. Severus, tendu comme un arc, le visage déjà redevenu impassible, était prêt à sortir sa baguette et à se défendre, tandis que Hermione avait l'air tétanisée, mais Remus finit par se reprendre et soupira.

—Cela devait arriver, de toute façon, dit-il d'un air résigné. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas dans l'air depuis quelques semaines déjà, et vu que la prophétie semble être vraie…

La tension dans le séjour se relâcha immédiatement. Remus reprit la parole :

—J'ai les cheveux, Severus.

—Où ça ?

Remus sortit un flacon fermé de sa poche. Il contenait quelques cheveux plutôt clairs.

—Je vous avais dit que ce Ringby était un idiot et qu'il serait facile à capturer, commenta Severus d'un air satisfait.

—Inutile de prendre un air triomphant, Severus. J'admets bien volontiers que la capture de ce jeune Mangemort était une bonne idée. Il n'a même pas fait d'histoire pour dire tout ce qu'il savait, y compris le mot de passe actuellement en vigueur pour entrer chez Voldemort.

C'était au tour de Remus d'arborer un air satisfait : il savait qu'entendre prononcer le nom de leur ennemi contrarierait Severus. A en juger par le caractère létal du regard de ce dernier, cela avait marché. L'homme aux cheveux noirs arracha le flacon des mains de Remus et versa son contenu dans une fiole emplie de cinq doses de Polynectar.

—Tu as ton Portoloin ? demanda Hermione nerveusement.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

—Tu me fais confiance ? Je ne suis pas Potter, tu sais. Ne crains donc pas que j'oublie mon assurance retour, lui assura-t-il en pointant du doigt sa poitrine. Il avait scotché contre sa peau le médaillon qui lui servirait à revenir. Il n'avait pas osé utiliser un sortilège pour le maintenir en place au cas où un _Finite Incantatem_ errant le détacherait.

Là-dessus, il avala sans sourciller la potion à la vile consistance et prit la forme de Michael Ringby, Mangemort de vingt-cinq ans, dont il portait déjà les vêtements. « Ce n'est pas juste ! » pensa Hermione, qui se souvint de la nausée éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait elle-même ingéré la potion lors de sa seconde année d'études à Poudlard.

En guise d'au revoir, Severus fit un signe de tête en direction de Remus et serra la main de Hermione avec affection. Il ne voulut pas l'embrasser avec un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Il quitta la maison et transplana non loin du quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une fois sur place, Severus retrouva vite ses marques. En fait, il était un peu trop familier avec la configuration des lieux, les personnes qu'il rencontrait, etc., de sorte qu'il devait prêter attention à ne pas se trahir non pas par manque d'information, mais plutôt par excès. Après tout, il était censé n'être qu'un Mangemort de bas étage avec moins d'un an d'ancienneté.

—Oï, Ringby, t'étais passé où ? l'interpella un jeune homme brun apparemment du même âge. T'as raté l'initiation de ma petite sœur !

Un clin d'œil du jeune homme en question apprit à Severus que Ringby montrait sans doute quelque intérêt pour ladite petite sœur. Il prit un air nonchalant et répondit :

—J'étais en mission pour le maître, et maintenant, je vais lui rendre compte.

L'autre eut l'air impressionné et laissa « Ringby » passer sans tenter de prolonger la conversation.

Severus se souvint à temps de baisser les yeux lorsqu'il croisa dans un couloir Bellatrix Lestrange. Enfin, il arriva devant la porte du salon où le Seigneur des Ténèbres passait le plus clair de ses journées, où il planifiait la mise sous son joug du monde sorcier. Tout cela lui avait pris près d'une heure. Par précaution, Severus reprit une gorgée de Polynectar pour garder son apparence empruntée. Il devait faire vite maintenant. Dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure, son Portoloin s'activerait et le ramènerait au quartier général de l'Ordre. Amycus Carrow, qui montait la garde à la porte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, testa Severus avec les sortilèges de rigueur et, ne trouvant rien, le laissa passer. Severus prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

—Entrez ! dit une voix haut perchée.

Severus entra et attendit le bon vouloir du maître des lieux.

—Ringby ! Approche donc.

Severus garda les yeux baissés et avança lentement vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

—Regarde-moi ! ordonna Voldemort de sa voix froide.

Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder la face livide, les yeux rouges et le nez de serpent du tyran. Ce dernier l'examina longuement et entra dans son esprit pour y rechercher des traces de fausseté. Il sembla satisfait des résultats de son intrusion car il dit :

—Je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Derrière lui, dans la direction de la cheminée, Severus entendit un mouvement et un sifflement. Il avait localisé Nagini qui repositionnait ses anneaux. Il prit l'air excité de celui qui a une grosse révélation à faire.

—Maître, je sais dans quel quartier de Londres se trouve le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix !

Voldemort eut l'air intéressé.

—C'est près de Camden Town(1).

La colère se peignit sur le visage de Voldemort ; ses traits, peu engageants en eux-mêmes, se déformèrent.

—C'est pour cela que tu me déranges ! Incompétent ! C'est le quartier de l'ancienne adresse de l'Ordre, hurla le mage noir.

Severus trembla de peur, en partie réellement, et fit un pas en arrière… en direction de Nagini.

—Maî… maître… je…

—SILENCE !

Dans le couloir, Amycus Carrow sursauta.

—Mais je vais t'enseigner, mon Mangemort. Tu ne referas jamais plus l'erreur de me fournir une information non vérifiée.

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Severus.

—_Crucio !_

Oh bon sang, cela faisait aussi mal à chaque fois ! Severus parvint néanmoins à tomber plutôt près de Nagini tout en se tortillant de douleur sous l'impact du sortilège impardonnable.

Voldemort baissa sa baguette, et Severus respira d'aise à la fin de la souffrance. Il était allongé en position fœtale sur le tapis élimé. Discrètement, il arracha l'un des énormes boutons qui fermaient sa robe, en fit glisser le dessus d'une légère poussée du pouce et lança le poison qui s'y trouvait sur le serpent en face de lui. C'était un poison intraçable et sans antidote, à pénétration cutanée et à effet retardé. Si le monstre mourrait trop vite, Severus/Ringby n'aurait pas le temps de fuir, et comme il tenait à la vie…

—Sors, et ne me dérange plus pour rien, ordonna Voldemort de sa voix glaciale.

Severus ne se fit pas prier et décampa aussi rapidement que ses jambes tremblotantes le lui permirent. En fermant la porte derrière lui, il aperçut le mage noir qui se penchait vers son animal familier et l'entendit échanger quelques sifflements avec la bête. Cela ne présageait rien de bon à son avis, et il courut presque à travers les couloirs en direction de la sortie.

Bien lui en prit car, quelques secondes plus tard, un cri inhumain emplit la bâtisse ; le serpent avait vendu la mèche à son maître. Très vite, Severus dut éviter les sortilèges des autres Mangemorts. Aucun n'était mortel, ce qui signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait vivant, et ce n'était pas une idée réconfortante du tout. Plus que quelques minutes à tenir, et son Portoloin le ramènerait chez l'Ordre. Il para trois attaques, dont une particulièrement vicieuse de Bellatrix Lestrange, et se réfugia dans un petit bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Il eut alors la sensation qu'un crochet l'attrapait par le nombril, et il se retrouva emporté dans le séjour du quartier général.

Cinq visages anxieux l'y attendaient. En effet, Bill et Fleur, eux aussi résidents de la place, s'étaient levés entre-temps et avaient rejoint les autres, qui les avaient informés de la mission de Severus, sans en donner tous les détails cependant.

—C'est fait, dit Severus sobrement à la petite assemblée. Bill et Fleur, qui ignoraient de quoi il s'agissait, froncèrent les sourcils mais ne dirent rien, bien que l'envie de parler ne manquât pas à la Française.

Hermione avait plaqué une main contre sa bouche.

—Tu es blessé, marmonna-t-elle à travers ses doigts.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à ses vêtements déchirés et à ses égratignures. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, sauf que Hermione semblait décidée à prendre soin de lui. Elle s'était déjà emparée de sa main et s'apprêtait à l'entraîner derrière elle.

—Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour soigner tes blessures dans la salle de bains à l'étage.

Bill et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu. Fleur avait l'air intriguée ; cela fleurait bon l'intrigue amoureuse. Harry était horrifié et Ron sur le point d'exploser. D'ailleurs, il s'exclama :

—Il n'a pas besoin d'aide. Ce ne sont que des éraflures !

Visiblement, ses paroles blessèrent Hermione et enragèrent Severus qui enfonçait déjà la pointe de sa baguette dans le menton du rouquin. Encore une fois, ce fut Remus qui joua les conciliateurs. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron et, après une profonde inspiration, déclara :

—Cette querelle est inutile. Nous n'avons pas besoin de réussir par nous-mêmes là où Voldemort a échoué, à savoir semer la discorde.

—Il n'a qu'à la laisser tranquille ! Elle pourrait être sa fille ! gronda Ron avec haine.

Harry partageait le sentiment.

—Certaines choses ne peuvent être empêchées, Ron, continua Remus d'une voix calme.

L'expression mutine du jeune homme ne s'atténua pas malgré la baguette qui lui creusait toujours un trou dans le menton.

Severus était prêt à se battre pour Hermione. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur : laisser celle qu'il aimait tomber dans les bras d'un autre.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

—S'il te plaît, Ron, le supplia-t-elle.

A ces mots, Ron se dégagea de la main de Remus et s'adressa à elle, le visage rouge pivoine et les bras gesticulant.

—Tu voulais attendre la fin de la guerre pour qu'on soit ensemble ! (C'était une information nouvelle pour tous les présents.) Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas te jeter dans les bras d'un autre ! Tu me prends pour quoi ?

—Parce que tu crois que j'ai prémédité tout cela ? cria-t-elle en retour, à la fois heurtée et furieuse par les accusations de son ami. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de m'y retrouver avec Severus. Je n'ai pas prophétisé que nous allions finir ensemble.

Seulement voilà, il est des mots qu'il ne faut utiliser qu'avec précaution dans le monde magique. Ron, qui y était né, comprit immédiatement qu'on ne lui avait pas tout dit. Avec un calme effrayant de contraste avec sa précédente agitation, il demanda froidement :

—De quelle prophétie parles-tu ?

Hermione rougit et regarda ailleurs.

—Oh, tu sais, les prophéties ne sont pas toujours à prendre au sérieux, bredouilla-t-elle.

—Au contraire, dit Harry, qui était bien placé pour le savoir.

—Bill m'a parlé d'une prophétie pendant son voyage, dit Fleur. Elle disait que lui seul pourrait me guérir.

—Dans le monde que nous avons traversé, une Gitane a prophétisé que Tonks serait enceinte, que Bill seul pouvait sauver Fleur, et que Hermione et Severus formeraient un couple harmonieux, déclara Remus.

Un silence de mort suivit cette révélation. Ron était bien tenté de lutter contre cette prédiction. Hélas, l'expérience montrait qu'essayer d'empêcher une prophétie de se réaliser avait plutôt tendance à en assurer la réalisation. Ron prit une respiration profonde, puis sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Harry le suivit sans mot dire, tandis que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Hermione. Bill prit sa femme dans ses bras, comme pour se consoler de la peine vécue par son petit frère.

—Au moins, l'abcès est crevé, observa Remus dans une faible tentative de faire baisser la tension ambiante.

Bill parla pour la première fois.

—Ron s'en remettra. Il lui faudra longtemps pour te pardonner, Hermione, mais il ne laissera pas cela se mettre en travers de la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Severus aurait bien émis des doutes sur le sujet, mais il s'abstint (tout juste) par égard pour Hermione. A la place, il dit :

—Il faudra attaquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres très vite, ou bien le pousser à sortir de son camp avant qu'il ne le fasse si nous voulons avoir l'avantage.

—Et pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Bill. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, Severus, le pousserait à l'attaque ?

—Indubitablement.

Fleur plissa les yeux.

—Il serait correct de nous informer exactement de ce que vous avez fait, puisque nous allons devoir en payer les conséquences.

—Non, se récrièrent en chœur Severus, Remus et Hermione.

—Moins vous en savez, mieux vous vous porterez, ajouta philosophiquement Remus. Je vais prévenir McGonagall afin qu'elle convoque une réunion de l'Ordre.

* * *

Lord Voldemort contemplait le cadavre de Nagini. Ses sentiments tenaient plus de la rage sourde d'avoir perdu un de ses Horcruxes que de la douleur d'avoir perdu un animal familier. Potter, ou qui que ce soit qui avait pris la place de Ringby, devait être prêt du but pour oser venir le défier chez lui. Il en déduit qu'il venait vraisemblablement de perdre son sixième Horcruxe et septième partie de son âme. Comment cela était-il possible ? Sept n'était-il pas un chiffre magiquement puissant ?

Et ce « Ringby », quel culot ! Ce ne pouvait être que quelqu'un d'intelligent, de rusé, qui maîtrisait l'Occlumancie et qui portait la Marque des Ténèbres pour pouvoir le tromper de la sorte.

—Severus… Severus est revenu, et il est passé de l'autre côté. Mes espions au Ministère n'en ont rien su. Ah, Severus, tu as scellé ton sort, l'ami.

Il tourna alors le dos au corps du serpent et cria :

—Queudver ! Viens donc reprendre le corps de Nagini et va l'enterrer.

Queudver, qui attendait dans le couloir, entra avec déférence et s'exécuta sans protester.

—Pucey ! Apporte donc les plans d'attaque sur lesquels je t'ai fait travailler l'année dernière en cas de besoin. Je crois bien que le besoin se fait sentir maintenant. Laissons donc les gobelins reconstruire leur banque en paix… pendant qu'ils le peuvent.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exsudait une telle fureur et une telle détermination que ses servants surent que l'heure fatidique allait arriver.

_(1)Aucune source fiable n'existe sur la localisation du Square Grimmaurd. J'ai donc pris en compte que dans le tome V, Harry part de là à pied pour rejoindre King's Cross, et j'ai choisi un quartier qui semblait approprié en distance sur un plan de Londres._


	12. La mort du serpent, seconde partie

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Encore une fois, mille mercis à ma beta, Dacian Goddess._

_Avertissement : il y a des morts dans ce chapitre._

**Chapitre 9. La mort du serpent**

Les jours qui suivirent furent riches en discordance au quartier général de l'Ordre. Ron et Harry ne comprenaient pas comment Hermione pouvait être tombée amoureuse de Snape. Ron passa des heures entières sur son balai derrière le Terrier ou dans sa chambre à regarder le mur. Il dut faire un énorme effort sur lui-même pour rappeler à ses pensées errantes que la lutte contre Voldemort était plus importante que son cœur brisé.

Remus eut un long entretien avec les deux garçons. Il leur parla du monde parallèle, comment lui et Bill avait observé le rapprochement entre Severus et Hermione, comment ces deux-là avaient résisté à toute tentative de les séparer, même quand il n'était plus nécessaire qu'ils jouent les rôles de mari et femme. Ron pleura aussi discrètement que possible au milieu de la nuit, et Harry, qui partageait sa chambre, fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

De son côté, Hermione ressentait du remords de faire souffrir son ami ainsi, même s'il était clair qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser pourrir la situation, aussi demanda-t-elle à Severus de limiter l'expression de leurs sentiments tout neufs pendant quelque temps, enfin, surtout là où ils courraient le risque d'être surpris. De toute façon, l'heure était à la préparation de la confrontation finale entre Harry et Voldemort.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre, bien que globalement désapprobateurs de cette liaison inattendue (il n'avait pas été possible de la garder secrète plus d'une paire d'heures), firent de leur mieux pour éviter d'aborder toute question susceptible de faire exploser Ron ou Harry à deux doigts de la fin de la guerre. Il serait toujours temps de se mêler des oignons des autres après… s'ils étaient encore suffisamment en vie pour commérer sur le sujet.

Le mercredi soir, l'Ordre s'était réuni afin de mettre au point une stratégie qui ferait sortir Voldemort de son repaire aux jour, heure et lieu choisis par eux. Entre les portes ouvertes à Poudlard et une séance de signatures d'autographes de style Lockhart chez Fleury et Bott, les propositions les plus loufoques abondèrent.

—Puisque je vais servir d'appât, je pourrais peut-être avoir mon mot à dire, proposa Harry sur le ton qui lui avait valu de retenir l'attention de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Voldemort ne tombera jamais pour quelque chose d'aussi évident.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors ? protesta Fleur sur un ton plaintif.

—Mon anniversaire. C'est mon anniversaire bientôt, s'exclama Ron, qui, pris par l'intensité de la discussion, en avait quelque peu oublié ses peines de cœur.

Des regards blancs se tournèrent vers lui.

—Bien oui, quoi. Ma fête d'anniversaire pourrait justifier que Harry se montre en public. C'est dans moins de deux semaines.

—Mais… et notre maison ? Molly objecta faiblement. Elle va être détruite…

Cependant, l'idée de Ron semblait avoir activé la réflexion des personnes présentes.

—Les Trois Balais, à Pré-Au-Lard, suggéra Remus.

—Mais comment faire remonter l'information à Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Hagrid.

—Par un article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, répondit Ron. « Quelqu'un » peut avoir vendu la mèche à Rita Skeeter.

—Et Slughorn, ajouta Hermione.

—Pourquoi le professeur Slughorn ? s'enquit McGonagall.

—S'il est invité par Harry, ou Ginny, à la fête d'anniversaire de Ron, il va s'empresser de le faire savoir à son vaste réseau de relations.

—Ce plan a un inconvénient : vous allez devoir déguiser quatre personnes pour leur permettre de participer, dit Severus.

Ce point était valable ; il serait difficile de se passer de la baguette de Bill, Remus et Severus dans un combat contre les Mangemorts, et Hermione n'accepterait jamais d'être tenue à l'écart. D'un autre côté, leur retour n'avait pas été annoncé. Le Polynectar fut très vite écarté : comment trouver trois personnes qui pourraient être vues à l'anniversaire de Ron, et faire en sorte qu'elles ne soient pas vues ailleurs en même temps ? La potion d'invisibilité était trop longue à fabriquer et d'une complexité incroyable. Des capes d'invisibilité étaient vraiment le meilleur moyen. Harry consentit à prêter la sienne, et Maugrey avait récupéré celle qu'il avait prêtée à Podmore et qui avait été confisquée par le Ministère lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de s'emparer de la prophétie sur Harry et Voldemort deux ans auparavant. L'avantage d'avoir une personnalité désagréable, musa Severus, fut que ni Bill, ni Remus acceptèrent de partager une cape d'invisibilité avec lui. Il serait donc avec Hermione, tandis que les deux autres devraient passer l'après-midi collés l'un à l'autre. Beurk ! Les deux loups-garous ensemble, ce n'était pas aussi naturel que Hermione et lui.

C'était un plan simple : une « boum » aux Trois Balais pour l'anniversaire du meilleur ami de l'Élu, avec annonce dans la rubrique mondaine de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Rosmerta, toujours sous le choc d'avoir été soumise à l'_Imperius_ par un écolier, acquiesça à leur demande sans trop de difficulté dès qu'on lui promit de placer autant de sortilèges de protection que sur Poudlard. Hermione nota dans son agenda, à côté de la date du premier mars : _Mort de Voldemort_.

* * *

Encore une semaine avant l'échéance fatidique. Aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche, et dimanche, c'était le jour du repas de famille par excellence chez les Weasley. Seule Ginny, encore à l'école, manquait à l'appel chez les têtes rousses. Par ailleurs, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Hermione et Severus avaient été invités à partager la « poule au pot » du dimanche, et tous avaient accepté avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Enfin, c'était mieux que de rester enfermé au Square Grimmaurd ou que de manquer se faire griller comme un rôti par un sort de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Seulement, Queudver aussi connaissait les traditions de la famille Weasley pour y avoir vécu sous sa forme de rat pendant des années.

Deux heures après que tout le monde soit arrivé (désillusionné et après un transplanage en tandem pour les rescapés du « monde de Misère »), le bruit caractéristique de plusieurs personnes transplanant autour de la maison se fit entendre. S'il fallait une preuve que le temps était à la guerre, la célérité avec laquelle les participants au rassemblement dominical plongèrent derrière la lourde table en bois qu'ils avaient renversée serait celle-là. Des craquements sinistres, qui n'étaient pas sans évoquer le bruit que font de vieux escaliers en bois la nuit, furent entendus tout autour de la maison : quelqu'un était en train de défaire les défenses magiques qui entouraient la propriété. Charlie et Arthur s'approchèrent des fenêtres avec précaution et risquèrent un œil à l'extérieur. Un soupir de frayeur leur échappa à la vue des Mangemorts si près de la maison familiale. Cependant, avant que l'un d'eux puisse dire quelque chose, une voix haut perchée et glaciale s'éleva depuis le devant.

—Les défenses sont-elles tombées ?

—Oui, maître, répondit une voix à l'accent slave.

—Dimitrov, murmura Severus alors qu'une peur primaire s'emparait des autres occupants de la pièce.

—Nous ne sommes pas prêts ! paniqua Molly.

—Moi, si, dit Harry avec conviction. Plus vite je l'affronte, plus vite nous en aurons fini.

Remus eut juste le temps d'envoyer son Patronus avec un message d'urgence à McGonagall que les fenêtres explosèrent toutes en même temps, rompant par là-même le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Des éclairs de lumière bleue fusèrent en direction des étages où ils explosèrent et créèrent un incendie.

—Harry Potter ! Mon cher ennemi, tu te caches donc dans les jupes de ta mère de substitution ?

Voldemort défiait directement Harry.

—Il faut fuir ! s'exclama Arthur.

—Impossible, affirma Severus, dont les yeux balayaient la scène à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur au travers de ce qui restait des fenêtres pour évaluer la situation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend toujours soin de bloquer les sorties de ses victimes. Je mettrais ma main à couper que Rivers se trouve là, et il est le spécialiste des boucliers anti-transplanage.

—Le réseau de cheminette est fermé, annonça George, qui avait essayé la cheminée, confirmant par ses dires l'hypothèse de Severus.

Soudain, la goule qui logeait dans le grenier se mit à hurler ; de toute évidence, elle brûlait vive. Une odeur de chair calcinée ne tarda pas à effleurer les narines des Weasley et de leurs invités.

—Il cherche à nous enfumer comme de vulgaires lapins, fulmina Fred.

—Remus, Nymphadora, suivez-moi à l'étage. Nous pourrons les atteindre plus facilement depuis là.

L'heure était grave, aussi personne ne contesta l'ordre de Severus.

—Si je dois perdre ma maison, maugréa Molly, ces ordures de Mangemorts partiront avec elle.

Arthur tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se glissèrent dans la cuisine, suivis par les jumeaux et Charlie, tandis que Hermione et Bill lançaient rapidement quelques _Aguamenti_ autour d'eux à titre de prévention.

Tout ceci n'avait pas duré cinq minutes, juste le temps que les Mangemorts encerclent le Terrier. Déjà, Remus avait stupéfixé un homme roux au visage cruel et bloqué un sortilège vicieux d'Avery. Severus n'était pas en reste : Parkinson était tombé sous le coup d'un Expulse-entrailles (ce dernier avait tenté d'empoisonner Severus autrefois, aussi Severus ne voyait aucun mal à profiter de la bataille pour se venger) et Amycus Carrow fut assommé par un _Expelliarmus_ virulent dont il garderait probablement une bosse spectaculaire. Quant à Tonks, elle avait subjugué à elle seule trois Mangemorts, aidée en cela par la chute inopinée mais bienvenue d'une branche d'arbre.

Une telle chance ne pouvait durer, évidemment. Un sortilège cuisant atteignit Remus à l'épaule, réduisant par là-même l'amplitude de mouvement du bras qui tenait sa baguette. Severus, qui fut vite repéré par ses anciens congénères, fut sonné par une garde-robe en chêne qui explosa derrière lui ; un cadeau de cette brute de Higgs sans aucun doute : cet homme n'avait aucune subtilité. Tonks, elle, s'écroula sur le lit derrière elle, complètement stupéfixée.

—Serais-tu devenu lâche avec l'âge, Harry Potter ? le narguait Voldemort alors que ses Mangemorts intensifiaient leurs attaques sur la brinquebalante (en apparence) maison des Weasley. Le sang bourbeux de ta mère aurait-il pris le dessus en toi ? Laisserais-tu tes amis mourir plutôt que de m'affronter ?

Harry avait suffisamment mûri néanmoins pour ne pas se laisser offenser par ces propos. Ses amis, Snape inclus, menaient un combat vaillant contre leurs ennemis. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, illuminant de couleurs multiples le ciel gris de février. Le statu quo ne dura toutefois pas. Avery lança à travers une fenêtre brisée un sort qui ressemblait à une flamme violette et que Hermione aurait reconnu de suite pour en avoir souffert dans le Département des Mystères. Arthur reçut l'attaque en pleine poitrine et chancela sous le choc. Il heurta violemment le buffet derrière lui et s'écroula le long du meuble qui vibra sous la violence de l'impact. Un couteau de cuisine, posé là par Molly le matin même, glissa sur la surface lisse du buffet et par une malchance incroyable, tomba avec force, la lame en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fiché dans l'oreille du père de famille. Arthur n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser qu'il allait mourir.

Molly hurla à la vue son époux étendu mort dans sa cuisine, le visage ensanglanté et empalé sur un de ses outils de cuisine. La douleur et la culpabilité (ne pouvait-elle donc ranger ses couteaux immédiatement après usage ?) lui firent perdre ses moyens quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que les bras de Charlie autour d'elle la tirant en arrière lui rappelèrent qu'elle devait vivre encore pour ses enfants.

Les cris de douleur de Molly (Arthur ! Non, pas mon Arthur !) approfondirent la détermination des autres combattants au Terrier, et en particulier Harry, de mettre fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort, qui s'époumonait de rire à l'extérieur. Ses Mangemorts l'accompagnaient dans sa gaieté.

Severus déboucha alors de l'escalier menant aux étages dans le séjour, les gestes encore un peu désordonnés suite au choc qu'il avait reçu.

—La fumée rend les étages impraticables, expliqua-t-il rapidement, encore que les autres lui accordèrent peu d'attention.

Remus déboucha derrière lui. Il portait Tonks, encore inconsciente, dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas osé la réveiller avec un sort de peur de porter atteinte au bébé. Severus n'eut pas autant de scrupule.

—_Enervatum,_ murmura-t-il avec sa baguette dirigée vers la jeune femme, ignorant totalement le regard outragé de Remus.

Dehors, les attaquants semblaient attendre que leurs proies sortent de la bâtisse, tandis que ceux qui avaient été stupéfixés avaient été ranimés par leurs camarades.

—Alors, Harry Potter, dit Voldemort à haute voix, préfères-tu mourir en poltron qu'en combattant ?

—Cette fois, j'y vais, dit Harry sur un ton décidé.

Il n'avait que trop remis la confrontation ; s'il avait été plus… rapide, moins pusillanime, Mr Weasley serait toujours en vie.

—Nous sortons avec toi, dit George.

Les autres hochèrent vigoureusement la tête pour montrer leur accord. De toute façon, le feu avait atteint le premier étage et la fumée commençait à incommoder les combattants de l'Ordre.

—Arthur ! On ne peut pas laisser son corps ici, geignit Molly.

Tristement mais résolument, Bill lui répondit :

—Maman, nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener maintenant. Je vais juste lui jeter un sort de conservation qu'on utilise sur les momies en Égypte afin de les protéger. Même si la maison brûle de fond en comble, son corps devrait rester intact.

Fleur adressa un regard empreint d'une admiration absolue à Bill, tandis que Molly souffla :

—Merci.

Les Weasley ne laissaient pas l'un des leurs derrière, même mort.

Tous se placèrent derrière Harry, dos à dos en cercle. Tous étaient prêts à se défendre et à attaquer. Tous portaient sur le visage l'opiniâtreté des soldats prêts à payer de leur vie pour empêcher le despote d'avoir la main haute. Tous suivirent Harry jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de devant. Tous sortirent à sa suite dans la triste lumière hivernale, face au tyran à face de serpent.

Comme ils mettaient le pied dehors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Maugrey Fol Œil et trois autres membres de l'Ordre apparurent en bordure du cercle anti-transplanage des Mangemorts.

—Avec moi, mes Mangemorts, appela Voldemort.

Aussitôt, ses disciples convergèrent vers lui en courant, contournant la maison pour se placer derrière leur maître, pour protéger ses arrières tout en se défendant des attaques des six membres de l'Ordre qui venaient d'arriver. Il apparut très vite que cette fois-ci, les sorts étaient jetés par les partisans des deux camps avec l'intention de tuer. Entre-temps, Harry et ses amis étaient arrivés juste devant Voldemort. Ils se jaugèrent brièvement du regard, chacun ayant ses alliés derrière lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à un western qu'il avait vu il y avait longtemps chez les Dursley un jour où, ceux-ci étant absent, il avait pu regarder la télé. Il se souvenait encore des deux protagonistes face à face au milieu de la rue poussiéreuse de la bourgade.

—Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, siffla malicieusement Voldemort.

—Et j'ai bien l'intention de le rester, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

—Personne n'intervient, prévint Voldemort. Potter est à moi.

—Effectivement, Jedusor, c'est entre toi et moi maintenant.

—Tu oses…

Les deux adversaires se mirent à tourner en cercle, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Les combattants derrière eux faisaient de même afin de rester proche de leur meneur.

—… Oui, j'ose, Jedusor.

Une musique emplit alors l'atmosphère. Magnifique, surnaturelle, elle s'empara du cœur de Harry, qui la reconnut pour ce qu'elle était : la chanson d'un phénix ; Fumseck était revenu. A l'inverse, Voldemort ne paraissait pas apprécier la mélodie du tout. Pour un peu, il aurait l'air apeuré. Dans un bouquet de flammes, la créature au plumage rouge et or apparut au-dessus de Harry, qui dut esquisser un pas de côté pour éviter d'être brûlé. Ses serres dorées lâchèrent au pied du jeune homme un vieux chiffon et Harry se sentit transporté cinq ans en arrière, lorsque le même oiseau lui avait apporté le Choixpeau magique dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il allait trouver au fond du Choixpeau et, sans hésiter, il le ramassa et s'en coiffa. Il ne lâcha pas Voldemort des yeux cependant. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor lui tomba sur la tête et il s'en empara avec la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Les réflexes acquis au Quidditch lui servaient bien.

Voldemort profita de la distraction apportée par Fumseck pour lancer directement un _Avada Kedavra_ à Harry, qui l'esquiva de justesse. Par miracle, le sortilège passa entre Fred et Ginny et ne tua personne.

—_Expelliarmus !_ s'écria Harry, mais Voldemort contra son sort d'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette.

—C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Harry Potter ? Je crois que cette affaire va être vite réglée.

Voldemort ne croyait pas si bien dire. Il agita sa baguette en direction du sol qui se mit à onduler sous les pieds de Harry, faisant tomber ce dernier sur les fesses. Plusieurs exclamations alarmées s'élevèrent des rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix tandis que plusieurs Mangemorts riaient franchement. Le mage noir s'avança vers Harry avec l'intention de le tuer écrite sur son visage. Ce dernier jeta sa baguette au sol près de lui, saisit l'épée à deux mains et la plaça in extremis sur le chemin de l'éclair vert qui se dirigeait déjà vers lui. La lame, de fabrication gobeline et améliorée d'enchantements en tout genre, renvoya le sortilège de mort à celui qui l'avait lancé. Voldemort tomba de tout son long en arrière et ne bougea plus.

Bellatrix Lestrange hurla de manière inhumaine quasi instantanément et se précipita sur Harry :

—_Ava…_

Severus l'envoya voltiger quelques mètres en arrière avec plaisir, se souvenant de cet humiliant Serment Inviolable qu'il avait été obligé d'accepter pour lui faire oublier ses doutes. Si la bataille ne s'était pas engagée immédiatement, on aurait entendu un craquement sinistre lorsque son crâne était entré en contact avec le sol.

Les combattants se répartirent très vite en petits groupes de duellistes, mais l'ennemi avait perdu ses deux plus formidables combattants, Voldemort et Bellatrix, alors que l'Ordre comptait Severus, Maugrey et Kingsley, tous trois très compétents et expérimentés. Molly, tout à sa rage d'avoir perdu Arthur, se révéla être une redoutable adversaire pour Rackharrow et Montague qu'elle affrontait en même temps. D'ailleurs, l'ironie du sort fit qu'elle tua Rackharrow avec le sortilège inventé par son ancêtre : le sortilège Expulse-entrailles. Ses enfants se diraient toujours par la suite qu'ils s'en étaient tirés à bon compte au cours de leur éducation, car les punitions qu'elle leur avait infligées n'étaient jamais pires que de devoir nettoyer le poulailler à la brosse et à l'eau claire.

Queudver tenta de s'échapper sous sa forme de rat. Hélas pour lui, les gnomes qui peuplaient le jardin des Weasley l'aperçurent. La nouvelle de la mort du propriétaire des lieux avait fait le tour des terriers des petites créatures, et leur affection pour celui qui avait toujours été clément envers eux les poussa à agir : Queudver fut lapidé par les habitants du jardin des Weasley.

Les autres Mangemorts se trouvèrent prisonniers du cercle anti-transplanage qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes érigé. Ils durent affronter un ennemi déterminé, compétent et plus nombreux. Ce fut juste une question de minutes avant que l'Ordre ne les maîtrise. Seul Avery réussit à s'enfuir à pied et à transplaner. Il disparut de la surface du globe après cela.

Le soulagement d'en avoir fini avec le mage noir le disputa à la douleur de la mort d'Arthur Weasley dans les rangs de l'Ordre durant les jours qui suivirent. Il eut droit à des funérailles officielles et reçut l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, à titre posthume, et le Ministère prit à sa charge les frais de reconstruction du Terrier. Harry invita Molly à vivre au Square Grimmaurd le temps qu'elle puisse réintégrer sa maison.

Petit à petit, la vie reprit son cours.


	13. Epilogue

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Épilogue relu par Dacian Goddess, grâce à qui vous avez pu lire une histoire meilleure. Un triple ban pour elle !_

**Épilogue**

—Je vous ai préparé vos emplois du temps, annonça McGonagall à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ceux-ci, engoncés dans de confortables fauteuils dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard, prirent les parchemins qu'elle leur tendait et prirent connaissance du déroulement de leur cursus de formation aménagé qui leur permettrait de passer leurs ASPICs en même temps que les autres élèves. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux à la lecture du programme qui les attendait ; ils n'allaient pas avoir le temps de s'ennuyer pendant les trois prochains mois, même si l'ASPIC en défense contre les forces du mal leur avait été attribué d'office en remerciement pour leur victoire contre Voldemort. Il restait tout de même les potions, la botanique, la métamorphose, les enchantements, et pour Hermione, les runes anciennes et l'arithmancie.

Avant même que les trois jeunes gens n'aient repris leur place dans la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione avait organisé le temps de travail de ses deux amis et d'elle-même. Officiellement, son objectif était qu'ils réussissent tous leurs ASPICs avec les meilleures notes possibles. Officieusement, elle espérait tenir Ron à l'écart au cas où il espérerait renouer une inexistante liaison entre eux, et occuper son propre esprit afin de ne pas trop souffrir de l'inévitable absence de Severus pendant qu'elle terminait sa scolarité. Son plan fonctionna… plus ou moins. Elle rêvait de Severus deux à trois fois par semaine, et lui écrivait tous les jours.

Un bref répit leur fut offert le jour où Remus et Tonks se marièrent, fin mars. C'était un jour de nouvelle lune, un jour où le loup en Remus était plus calme et Remus plus en forme. Les _Trois Balais_ avaient été retenus pour l'occasion, car le Terrier était encore en reconstruction. Madame Rosmerta profita de la publicité offerte par ce mariage de héros de guerre pour lancer son service traiteur.

La soirée fut animée, et l'amusement dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Les couples séparés en profitèrent pour échanger de tendres moments. Hermione et Severus passèrent ainsi la soirée à danser ensemble, parfois à la limite de la décence. Pour le restant de ses jours, Severus mettrait cela sur le compte du whisky pur feu que Hermione et lui avaient bu à l'apéritif, et pas du tout sur le compte de leur libido insatisfaite. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient observés de près, et que dès qu'ils exprimaient la moindre velléité d'aller « prendre l'air », un chaperon autoproclamé se joignait à eux. Paradoxalement, le couple avait davantage d'intimité sur la piste de danse. Voir Hermione tenter de se fondre en Severus — et vice-versa — fut une torture pour Ron, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son cœur la laisse partir. Il ne savait pas comment il était passé d'un état d'esprit à un autre aussi soudainement : il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool car il craignait trop de se rendre ridicule. C'était comme une révélation, comme si un poids soudain s'était ôté de ses épaules. Il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, mais la voir heureuse, fut-ce avec un autre, fut comme une récompense. C'était un sentiment bizarre. Ce jour-là, Ron grandit.

Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione reprirent le chemin de l'école après le banquet de mariage, Ron parvint à laisser partir Harry un peu en avant de Hermione et lui. Enfin, Harry venait de découvrir le whisky pur feu et avait dansé avec Ginny toute la soirée ; il était sur son petit nuage et ne remarqua pas de suite que ses amis traînaient derrière.

—Hermione, murmura Ron, assez fort toutefois pour qu'elle l'entendît. Je voulais te dire…

Hermione avait pris un air peiné, comme si elle se préparait à rejeter une déclaration d'amour éternel de la part de son ami.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Ron, un léger sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il constata l'inconfort de son amie. Je voulais que tu saches qu'après les ASPICs, je vais partir, quitter l'Angleterre. Ne prends donc pas cet air choqué, et ne te sens pas désolée, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas rester si je veux faire le deuil de ce qui aurait pu être. Je t'ai vue avec Snape, j'ai vu ton bonheur. Lui non plus n'a pas réussi à cacher qu'il t'aime. Je ne veux pas être en travers de cela. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne partirai sans doute pas pour toujours, mais bon, « les voyages forment la jeunesse » dit le proverbe.

Hermione s'était arrêtée de marcher. Elle regardait Ron intensément, les yeux brillants de larmes d'émotion. Qu'avait-elle fait de spécial pour mériter de tels amis ? Elle étreignit Ron avec force.

—Oh, Ron, je suis si désolée. J'ai mal pour toi, mais Severus…

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry avait fini par remarquer que quelque chose se passait entre ses amis derrière lui.

—Je vais partir après les ASPICs, répondit Ron. Voyager, tout ça…

—Oh, fut tout ce que Harry put dire.

En silence, car ils se connaissaient assez pour ne plus avoir besoin de mots, les trois amis reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à leur dortoir.

* * *

Severus, bon gré mal gré, était fréquemment consulté par le bureau des Aurors depuis la chute de Voldemort concernant des caches de Mangemorts qui étaient régulièrement découvertes. Les consultations s'étendirent très vite aux objets douteux retrouvés, puis aux questions de sécurité. Il réalisa aussi très vite qu'il était assis, façon de parler, sur un filon de gallions, et avant peu, il factura ses interventions au Ministère. Pour l'été, il avait ouvert une agence de défense contre les forces du mal dans un quartier moldu de Londres pour garantir l'anonymat de ses clients sorciers. Fini l'enseignement, fini les cornichons qui ne veulent rien apprendre ! Il allait travailler à son rythme dans le domaine qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il ne manquait plus que la réponse à cette question : Hermione aimerait-elle l'appartement qu'il avait acheté avec l'argent de la vente de sa maison de Spinner's End ? Il attrapait des sueurs froides à l'idée qu'elle pourrait ne pas apprécier la surprise.

* * *

L'été fut riche en rebondissements. Pour commencer, Harry et Ginny annoncèrent leurs fiançailles au cours de la fête pour les dix-huit ans de Harry qui se tenait dans la cour du Terrier. La bâtisse avait été reconstruite en grande partie, et ici et là, on pouvait voir quelques traces de travaux inachevés.

—Si nous faisons notre annonce maintenant, elle devrait passer un peu inaperçue, non ? Qu'en penses-tu, Severus ? Hermione chuchota à l'oreille de son amant. Severus frissonna. Hermione surexploitait sa faiblesse aux oreilles. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait obtenu carte blanche pour la décoration de leur appartement (Dieu soit loué, elle l'avait adoré, et surtout, avait emménagé avec lui sans passer par la case « parents ») ; heureusement, elle avait bon goût.

—Ton idée a du mérite, marmonna Severus. Si elle continuait ainsi, ils allaient quitter la réception un peu tôt pour un endroit plus intime. Leur lit, par exemple ; ou la baignoire. Tiens, ils n'avaient pas encore essayé la baignoire. Mais elle s'écarta de lui.

—Mes chers amis, clama-t-elle en se mettant debout, Severus et moi avons nous aussi une annonce à vous faire.

Elle tira Severus par sa manche, et il dut se lever également.

—Nous allons nous marier l'année prochaine, lança Hermione triomphalement à travers la cour du Terrier.

L'annonce fit à peine sourciller les invités, dont certains étaient encore occupés à féliciter Harry et Ginny. Le texte de la prophétie avait été publié dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ deux mois plus tôt (on ne savait toujours pas le nom du mouchard), et savoir que deux personnes qui vivaient déjà ensemble allaient se marier n'était pas de nature à bouleverser la face du monde après tout. La seule question qui méritait réponse était : « serai-je invité ? » Le couple se rassit, indécis sur son état d'esprit : fallait-il se réjouir ou non de l'apparente indifférence de leurs amis ? Seul Ron et Molly les considéraient avec attention.

Ils furent interrompus par un Patronus en forme de blaireau qui déboula au milieu des invités, se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et cria d'une voix étranglée :

—C'est une fille ! Elle s'appelle Héléna.

Des applaudissements et des acclamations de joie accompagnèrent l'annonce de l'arrivée dans le monde de la fille de Remus et Tonks. Même Molly retrouva le sourire qui l'avait désertée depuis son veuvage. Il ne lui était pas facile d'apprendre à vivre seule après avoir eu une maison pleine de vie pendant des années. Ses enfants lui rendaient souvent visite, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à convaincre Harry et Ginny de s'installer avec elle…

* * *

L'année suivante vit Severus prospérer dans sa nouvelle profession, au point qu'il se surprit à penser qu'il gagnait assez pour assurer une bonne vie à quatre personnes. Mais que se mettait-il donc en tête ? Cela ne le dissuada pas d'épouser Hermione en bonne et due forme en août, alors qu'elle finissait sa première année au Département de contrôle des créatures magiques, où elle essayait déjà de proposer des améliorations dans le traitement des créatures non-humaines. La cérémonie se tint au Terrier, pour la plus grande joie de Molly. D'heureux souvenirs venaient laver la douleur qui avait entaché cet endroit. Severus aurait préféré que le mariage ait lieu ailleurs. Il en avait débattu pendant des heures avec Hermione, mais il avait fini par céder. Son côté pratique l'avait emporté : il y avait de l'espace, la place était connue de tous les invités, et Molly Weasley avait pris en charge presque toute l'organisation, ce qui avait le double avantage d'occuper l'esprit de la veuve et de libérer leur temps à Hermione et lui.

Le jour du mariage, le soleil ne brillait pas. On était en Angleterre après tout, mais en bons Anglais, les invités ne se laissèrent pas décourager par quelques nuages gris et un soupçon de bruine. De toute façon, la cérémonie se tenait sous une immense tente magique qui rappelait fortement celle qui avait abrité le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Tout le monde était venu ; même Ron avait interrompu sa tournée de commercial en Mongolie (les jumeaux avaient décidé de mettre ses pérégrinations à profit) pour féliciter sa meilleure amie. Bill ne lâchait pas d'une semelle une très enceinte Fleur. Tonks courrait sans cesse derrière Héléna, qui était toute à sa joie de découvrir le monde et semblait fascinée par les reflets mouvants de la robe de la mariée, le tout sous le regard indulgent de Remus. Harry et Ginny, très clairement, se voyaient bien dans le rôle des mariés. Les autres Weasley avaient adopté un air solennel seyant à l'occasion, un peu gâché chez Molly par quelques larmes irrépressibles. Même les jumeaux ne se seraient pas risqués à lancer une blague. Se mettre Severus Snape à dos n'était pas un bon plan du tout. Les parents de Hermione, quant à eux, semblaient particulièrement émus et ne prêtaient aucune attention à toutes les manifestations de la magie autour d'eux. Enfin les principaux intéressés entrèrent et les choses sérieuses purent commencer.

Hermione et Severus avaient échangé leurs vœux sous le regard larmoyant (plus ou moins avoué) des participants, lorsque le moment du baiser arriva. Il rivalisa d'intensité avec ce premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé l'année précédente au quartier général de l'Ordre, et quelques-uns se risquèrent à siffler le couple, sous couvert de l'anonymat bien sûr. Puis il y eut un moment de silence, et alors que Severus et Hermione commençaient à — enfin — se séparer, on entendit la petite voix d'Héléna Lupin qui résonna sous la tente :

—Bôôô !


End file.
